Ángeles y Demonios NH SS
by daniela hervar
Summary: ¿Los ángeles y los demonios existen?... Sí, para Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, esto es una verdad comprobada pues ellos mismo son ángeles y demonios. Las historias de estos empleados celestiales estan mas entrelazadas de los que piensan. Sigue esta comedia romantica no te arrepentiras, atte daninaru chan lemon solo mayore de 18 años
1. Prologo

ANGELES Y DEMONIOS

Prólogo.

¿Los ángeles y los demonios existen?... Si para Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke, esto es una verdad comprobada pues ellos mismo son ángeles y demonios.

Cualquiera piensa que los ángeles tienen las puertas del cielo abiertas y bajan a la tierra a hacer el bien, pero para Hinata y Sakura esto es solo una fantasía ellas saben muy bien que ser un ángel solo te cierra las puertas del tan apreciado descanso eterno. Ellas deben ganar sus alas para entrar a ese preciado cielo que han anhelado por poco más de 200 años, si porque llevan 200 años "peleando" contra el mal, aunque sus misiones no son para nada comunes y nadie pensaría que son para librar a la humanidad de la maldad, mucho menos las formas y sistemas que manejan para alcanzar la dichosa "jubilación celestial". Desde que San Pedro se retiró el sistema para de trabajo para los ángeles se ha vuelto un poco extravagante.

Por otra parte, los demonios no son para nada seres obscuros, horribles, deformen y feos, aunque en todo el tiempo que tienen de ser ángeles nunca se han topado con uno, saben perfectamente que si existen, que es muy probable que se encuentre en la misma situación que ellas y que su jefe sea aún más exigente y estrambótico.

Y así era, Naruto y Sasuke los demonios líderes de la ciudad hacían desde los destrozos más grandes hasta las peleas más pequeñas, ellos igual separaban parejas metiendo celos (hobby favorito de los chicos) o mal aconsejaban a políticos para hacer criminales de cuello blanco (seguro vivian en México), hacían de todo para lograr su liberación porque no es que fueran malos realmente eran demonios por circunstancias que ya no recordaban, y es que tener más de 200 años haciendo ese trabajo ¡wow! eran condenadamente buenos y ya no se preguntaban porque lo hacían.

Pero expliquemos un poco, estos chicos antes de ser empleados celestiales tenían una vida disfrutaban y amaban como cualquier humano, de hecho prácticamente seguían siendo humanos solo que no tenían la posibilidad de morir pues en algún momento que ellos no recordaban ya habían muerto, el destino y un ser malvado interviene para obtener un poder más allá de lo imaginado, un poder que desconocían que poseían. Pero esto suena muy dramático, ni que fuera el borde del apocalipsis tan solo es un poco de muerte y caos nada de qué preocuparse.

Aunque llevan más de 200 años siendo seres míticos ellos viven su vida con total normalidad, solo cuando es momento del trabajo espiritual sale su personalidad de demonio o de ángel.

Así iniciamos la historia donde los ángeles y demonios que desataran el caos universal, se encuentran y descubren que con el karma, el yin y el yang y el equilibrio natural de los mundos celestiales no se juega. Enfrentaran problemas, drama, amor y perdidas dolorosas, pero oigan las risas no faltaran, porque a pesar de todo solo es un trabajo al que tal vez puedan renunciar. ¿O no?


	2. Cap 1 Las Bases sigue participando

**Cap 1 Las bases. Sigue participando.**

Era una mañana tranquila, la brisa fresca movía las cortinas traslucidas de la sala de estar; en un departamento de clase media unas chicas normales llevan su día como cualquier otro, hasta que una voz proveniente de su televisor les llama.

-¡Buenos días chicas!- una despampanante rubia de ojos azules, con flequillo que cubría casi la mitad de su rostro llama a sus subordinadas, bueno en realidad el trabajo de ella era solo hacer llegar los mensajes pero su orgullo no le permite aceptar el ser empleada de nadie.

-¡Yamanaka-san!, ¡Sakura-chan, Yamanaka-san nos dará nuestra nueva misión!- Hinata llama a su amiga y compañera hacia la sala de estar. Hinata Hyuga en un tiempo fue una princesa del tiempo feudal y aunque no lo recuerda sus buenos modales y su porte lo comprueban. Ella hermosa, frágil, de cabellera larga y azulada obscura portadora unos ojos perla que hipnotizan, es considerada por muchos hombres como un ángel y no estaban muy equivocados.

-¡Por Dios! Hinata tenemos muchos años de conocernos (más de los que la rubia quisiera admitir) y me sigues tratando tan formalmente, solo dime Ino-

-Ino ¿que nos traes ahora?- Sakura Haruno llega al llamado, está feliz por ver a Ino (aunque no le gusta admitirlo) y es que llevar más de 2 semanas sin misión era un martirio, un horrible aburrimiento, ella quería un poco de acción.

Sakura aunque no tan bien dotada como Hinata, era poseedora de una belleza atrayente, sus largos cabellos rosas caían cual cascada por su espalda, era hermosa, sus ojos jades parecían descifrar y desentrañar las artimañas y jugarretas que causaban los demonios o bueno, es que simplemente la joven era una genio, bonita e inteligente.

-Bueno les diré, como ustedes ya saben han estado haciendo un gran trabajo y llevan un muy buen puntaje, así que es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel- la rubia las veía de manera seria.

-Ino-san quieres de decir que…- Hinata pensaba lo peor, enfrentar a algún demonio o mounstro, eso le daba miedo… pero…

-Les dejare escoger su próxima misión de la lista de opciones- Ino las veía con una radiante sonrisa.

-¡ INOCERDA ! ¡ESO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE HACEMOS!- gritaba Sakura.

-¡FRENTONA! Ya te dije que debes de tratar con respeto a tus superiores, osea yo- Ino lo decía en tono airado. Sakura e Ino se veían fijamente y de sus ojos salían rayos aunque una de ellas solamente era una imagen proyectada en el televisor.

-Chicas tranquilas- Hinata intentaba media r la situación, bueno tanto como su tímido carácter lo permitía.

-Bien muéstranos- Sakura se calmó no tenía caso pelear con Ino al fin de cuentas solo la había visto una vez en persona (así que no podía golpearla como ella quería), después de eso la rubia solo se aparecía reflejada, primero en el agua, luego en espejos, una ocasión la encontraron hasta en su sopa, pero desde hace unos años prefería aparecer en el televisor.

-Okay aquí vamos- dice Ino.

Y como si un programa de concursos se tratase, apareció una pizarra con 7 números que al voltearse dejaban leer las opciones de misiones que tenían.

1.- Sembrar un árbol. (1 punto)  
2.- Rescatar a un animal callejero. (100 puntos)  
3.- Hacer servicio social en un hospital. (10,000 puntos)  
4.- Ayudar en un asilo. (1,000 puntos)  
5.- Podar el césped de un vecino necesitado. (10 puntos)

Discretamente dejo sin voltear el 6 y el 7.

-¡¿PERO QUE BASURA NOS TRAES INOCERDA!- Sakura gritaba visiblemente molesta, mientras Hinata veía con ojos en blanco las opciones…, tardarían una eternidad en alcanzar su objetivo.

Y es que para alcanzar la tan deseada jubilación celestial tenían que cumplir con cierto puntaje que les acreditara el ser dignas de dicho honor (puntaje que por cierto era exorbitante), ellas debían acumular puntos como si de horas de trabajo se tratasen. Cada acto de caridad tenía un puntaje, la única condición era que bebía ser desinteresado sin recibir nada a cambio excepto su puntuación.

-¿Eo?... Ino-san faltan dos números de voltear- Hinata sonreía inocentemente a Ino.

Ino había procurado buscarles misiones sencillas nada arriesgado, quería protegerlas y consideraba que el servicio social era la mejor opción para ellas, pero lo que había dicho al principio era cierto, era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel y ahora por su gran bocota les había mostrado las opciones, tal vez esta ves no podría protegerlas.  
-Etoo…- Ino suspira y muy a su pesar gira los números.  
6.- Salvar a una persona de morir. (1'000,000 puntos)  
7.- Purificar a un demonio. (100'000,000 puntos)

-¡¿QUE?!- dicen al unísono Sakura y Hinata.

-Bueno es obvio que la numero 6 está descartada es imposible saber cuándo una persona va a morir a menos de que alguien más planee matarla y nos enteremos antes, muy problemático,… y de la 7 ni hablar, no tenemos localizado a ningún demonio, así que les dare los datos del hospital al que…-

-Detente- los ojos de Sakura brillaban decididos, era verdad que nunca habían visto a un demonio pero eso no quería decir que no estuviesen preparadas, habían entrenado muy duro con Sai y Shikamaru los únicos ángeles que conocían que podían entrar y salir del cielo cuando querían (Ino también podía pero el regresar a la Tierra le da pavor, así que prefiere evitarlo lo más posible), incluso ahora ellas entrenaban para mantener su nivel y ganar más resistencia, tanto entrenar no sería en vano –Hina sería una pena desperdiciar tanto entrenamiento ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Ha-

-Entonces no hay más de que hablar, está decidido- hablaba la ojos jades con determinación.

-Elegimos la opción número 7- dijeron al unísono nuestras protagonistas.


	3. capitulo 2 El infra ¿Starbucks?

**Cap 2 EL infra…¿Starbucks?**

En una de las cafeterías más concurridas de la cuidad dos jóvenes apuestos solían ir a tomar café y almorzar, aunque en ocasiones algunos chicos pensaban que eran una pareja gay en una cita, a ellos no les molestaba, pues además de gustarles el café de ese sitio era el mejor lugar para romper parejas, su hobby favorito. Aprovechaban cuando el joven se ocupaba para acercarse a la dama decirle elogios, darle su número, ponerla nerviosa con miradas seductoras y sonrisas sexys. Además no tenían que actuar mucho y es que con solo ver a Sasuke Uchiha aunque no tuviera ninguna intención de conquistarte ya te tenía en sus manos, guapo, con cabellera de un negro intenso, un porte de aire frio e indiferencia que lo hace ver verdaderamente sexy. Digno representante y heredero de su clan ya extinto, aunque no lo recuerda Sasuke sabe muy en el fondo que presencio con dolor una escena donde perdía algo muy preciado.

Sin embargo, este día no era bueno para su pasatiempo, la cafetería se encontraba vacía a excepción de unas viejitas que estaban en el chisme y de vez en cuando les mandaban miradas coquetas.

¡INCOOMODOO! Así se sentía Naruto, el cual estaba siendo objeto de las miradas desnudadoras de las sexagenarias. Para colmo no se había podido divertir viendo a su amigo actuar como Don Juan con lo mucho que le irritaba comportarse así.

Naruto Uzumaki era un cuero, se notaba su cuerpo trabajado, su piel dorada por el sol (o por las llamas del infierno, quien sabe), su cabello rubio de un amarillo intenso, su carácter decidido y bobalicón sin rayar en lo simplón, tal vez un poco idiota en ocasiones, su radiante y sexy sonrisa y esas veces que se ponía serio derretían a las féminas de todas las edades. (¡HAZME UN HIJO NARUTO! Okay no XD)

-Eo…¿Sasuke-teme?- una viejita le guiñaba un ojo –no crees que por hoy ya…- ahora le mandaba un besito –iiaa- ahogo un gritillo. (Digo pónganse en sus zapatos por muy demonio que sea a quien no le daría miedo una viejita acosadora)

-Hmmp- otra viejita le mando un besito a el - ¡vamonos!-

Eran más de las 11am, pronto seria medio día, y gracias a Dios, que diga a Luzbel habían alcanzado a almorzar antes del ataque las viejitas acosadoras cachondas.

-Oye Sasuke-teme- un tema rondaba la mente del rubio.

-Hmmp-

-¿Crees que nuestra racha sea por el karma ttebayo?- Naruto estaba paranoico tenían más de dos semanas sin un buen desastre y las cosas no salían bien, su único consuelo era que no habían fallado en golpes mayores sino les costaría muchos puntos de su preciada libertad sin contar con el puesto de líderes de la cuidad.

-Si seras Naruto, ya te dije que eso lo invento Konohamaru hace un siglo para joderte- Sasuke no aguantaría mucho el dobe de Naruto se ponía insoportablemente paranoico cuando duraban más de dos semanas sin un buen desastre. Mira que cree en el karma siendo un demonio… su amigo era un BAKA con mayúsculas.

-Piénsalo teme son muchas coincidencias dattebayo- recordaba y remembraba el rubio –primero, el gato que se supone debía pasar frente me cede el paso, luego cuando iba a pasar bajo una escalera la quitan repentinamente, después pise un insecto para escuchar el sonido de su crujiente muerte y resulto ser un gamborimbo (popo, bolita de caca) de perro, además cuando iba caminando por la calle observo a un adolescente regresando una cartera extraviada con todo y dinero, por ultimo me encuentro con que rescatan a un hombre al borde del suicidio y lo convencen de que la vida es bella y vale la pena, ¿no lo ves?, estos días han sido horribles dattebayo- el rubio berreaba con su voz chillona.

El de pelos negros también empezaba a pensar que no era coincidencia, Naruto tenía suerte para todo lo que hacía y la serie de evento desafortunados que sufrió el rubio para el no tenían nada que ver con el inanimado karma, más bien empezaba a sospechar que un par de emplumados apestosos a pollo tenían que ver con el cambio de suerte de su amigo, un par de angeles con un buen nivel como para poder afectar al rubio a tal grado, eso y que habia sentido debilmente un chakra hace unas semanas.

-Hmmp… tenemos que ir al cuartel, tal vez Kiba y Suigetsu sepan algo de tu karma que nosotros no sepamos- necesitaban información.

-¡Kyaaa! Teme estoy jodido, las pagare todas juntas, no dejes que el mounstro del karma me atrape- Naruto sobre actuaba, le encantaba fastidiar a su amargado amigo.

-¡Baka!... creo que también te has dado cuenta- Naruto era una molestia pero no era idiota, bueno no tan idiota.

-Así que tú también lo piensas- el silencio se hizo presente, tenían tiempo sin enfrentar a un ángel y si estaban en lo correcto, no era solo uno, sino dos.

-Hmmp-

-Vayamos al cuartel esto se pone interesante- ahora se dirigen al cuartel demoniaco el lugar menos pensado de la cuidad.


	4. cap 3 ¿El cuartel?

**Cap 3 ¿El cuartel?**

Recordemos… nuestros jóvenes demonios se dirigían al cuartel demoniaco para obtener información sobre la mala temporada que han tenido.

Naruto y Sasuke entraban a una nevería muy colorida con combinaciones de colores pastel y brillantes, un lugar muy meloso. Odiaban la entrada de ese local, pero despistaba muy bien al enemigo, quien pensaría que detrás de la nevería "El algodón feliz" se encontraba tan tétrico punto de reunión. Entraron y pasaron de largo hasta la puerta de servicio, caminaron hasta el final de un pasillo largo con puertas a ambos lados, al abrir la puerta del final del pasillo llegaron a su cuartel. No imaginaron encontrarse con una escena tan surrealista.

-¡KIBA! ¿QUE DIABLOS PASO AQUÍ?- el rubio gritaba escandaloso.

El cuartel era un desastre carteles, botargas de barquillos gigantes, algunas sillas, cajas cerradas y otras abiertas con lo que parecían ser uniformes y otras con cristalería. Varias personas (demonios encargados de la nevería) entraban con más cajas y las dejaban por doquier.

-¡CARAJOS! ¡YA LES EH DICHO QUE EL CUARTEL NO ES BODEGA!- Kiba gritaba a los demonios que salían sin nada en las manos. El negocio estaba iniciando una remodelacion.

Kiba y Suigetsu se encargaban de la recoleccion de informacion y aunque siempre mantenían el cuartel como un lugar sobrio y tranquilo con un estilo de billar-bar, fue inevitable el que usan su espacio como bodega, era su castigo por descuidados y romper la regla número uno.

Nunca cometas fechorías en el negocio fachada o tu casa.

\- ¿Quién de los dos la ha cagado?- el azabache hacia la pregunta de oro, Naruto destriparía al idiota que había metido la pata.

-El idiota de Suigetsu puso una cucaracha en un helado, luego preparo batidos con leche caducada y al final le aventó encima un frappe a una señora- Kiba relataba lo sucedido la semana pasada durante su turno al frente la nevería -y desde entonces la clientela ha bajado- la estrategia era remodelar para atraer clientes (de algo tenían que vivir, el que no mueran no quiere decir que no sintieran hambre).

-¿Y dónde está ese gran baka?- Naruto quería destriparlo de un zarpazo, por algo lo apodaban el demonio zorro.

-El idiota escapo- respondía Kiba -tal vez no lo veamos hasta dentro de una semana-

-¿QUE?- "más desgracias" pensaba el rubio -no podemos esperar tanto ya tenemos demasiado sin un buen desastre-

\- Tendrán que esperar considérenlo como sus primeras vacaciones en 100 años- Kiba era bueno rastreando era su especialidad, pero llevaba algunas semanas sin salir a investigar y Suigetsu resguardaba la informacion, había escuchado algo sobre unos enemigos pero no quería adelantar nada sin antes asegurar los datos con su compañero -esta ocasión no les puedo ser de ayuda el cuartel esta hecho un caos, en una semana aquaman (Suigetsu) habra regresado, la remodelación estará lista y el cuartel volverá a la normalidad-

-Hmmp- Sasuke permanecía serio y con su cara de indiferencia, pero temía que algo así pasara y tener que aguantar a su escandaloso y sobre actuado amigo por una semana más. Si el karma existía lo estaba atacando a él y no al baka de su amigo.

-Bueno, sabes dónde encontrarnos, si Suigetsu regresa antes avísanos, necesitamos información- Naruto estaba serio la situación ya no era divertida, ahora tendría que esperar más para estar en movimiento, con lo hiperactivo que era sería muy difícil.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Kiba con un leve movimiento de mano y salieron del local, eran las 2 de la tarde aún era temprano para su hobby favorito y al ser domingo seguro el centro comercial estaba lleno de parejas. Si, ese fin de semana no podía terminar en saldo blanco.

-

\- Hinata apúrate tenemos que llegar antes que se llenen las mesas- Sakura apuraba a su amiga a llegar al restaurant, ya casi eran las 3pm y el lugar se llenaría de gente hambrienta que al igual que ellas realizaban compras en el centro comercial.

-Sakura-chan espérame- Hinata corria tras la pelirosa la cual ya habia llegado al local y apartado una mesa.

Pasaron pocos minutos y el local se llenó ordenaron unas hamburguesas, morían de hambre, en eso estaban cuando... en la mesa de al lado una pareja discutía acaloradamente, el chico se veía muy molesto y la chica un poco preocupada. Ellas observaban la escena, a Sakura le llamo la atención los dos chicos que reían discretamente a unas cuantas mesas lejos. La ojiperla interrumpe la escena.

-Si la amas no deberías desconfiar de ella- Hinata pocas veces se metía en conversaciones ajenas (o hablaba si quiera jeje) pero cuando lo hacia sus comentarios eran muy acertados.

El joven se calmó, algo en lo que dijo Hinata y como lo dijo, hizo reflexionar al novio celoso, tomo a su novia de la mano y con un beso en la mejilla le pidió una disculpa, después salieron del local.

-Eso fue raro- Sakura no había dejado de observar a aquel par de enigmáticos chicos, ella no era estúpida, ellos tenían que ver de alguna manera.

Este par de chicos no eran otros sino Sasuke y Naruto que habían buscado el local más lleno de parejas para hacer de las suyas.

-Teme, ¿en dónde me perdí? Estaban a punto del ¡crash! ya se habían gritado no había vuelta atrás ttebayo- a Naruto nunca le había pasado algo así, el nunca fallaba eso era seguro. Esa pelinegra de ojos hermosamente extraños había hecho fracasar su plan sin hacer aparentemente nada. "Maldito sea el karma y toda su descendencia" pensaba el rubio.

Sasuke permanecia callado esa chica de cabellos rosas le recordaba algo, tenía la sensación de que la conocia o por lo menos ya la habia visto antes.- ¡Uy! Un poderoso enemigo- dijo sarcastico.

-A Naruto Uzumaki nadie lo vence- decia Naruto mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirijia al par de hermosas chicas. - Hola mi nombre es Naruto...-

-Pierdete- Sakura interrumpio al rubio de manera seria y fria -vamonos Hinata, las hamburguesas seran para llevar- tomaron su pedido y salieron del restaurante.

Algo en los ojos de aquel rubio le removian sentimientos extraños a Hinata, quería seguir viendo aquellos ojos azules, queria investigar que sentientos intentaban escapar de lo mas profundo de su alma. Si no fuera por su amiga tal ves seguiria como boba perdida en esos mares azules tan atrayentes.

Sakura estaba nerviosa conocia a esos dos chicos pero no sabía de donde, bueno solo tendría que esperar tres días y a la media noche podría despejar dudas.

Asi caminaban ambas chicas hacia su hogar mientras, dos demonios planeaban como entretenerce en sus vacaciones forzadas.


	5. capi4LosRecuerdosBloqueadosElSelloQueExp

**Cap4. Los recuerdos bloqueados y el sello que expira.**

En algun lugar donde habitan los angeles, un joven de cabellos negros agarrados en una coleta alta en forma de piña, platicaba con una rubia ojos azules.

-Y bien Shikamaru, dice Sai que pasado mañana por la noche bajaras a la Tierra- Ino queria saber a que bajaria su peresoso amigo -¿se puede saber a que vas?- la chica no era chismosa solo comunicativa.

-Tsk, todo quieres saber mujer problematica- Shikamaru Nara no solo era un angel, era un arcangel comandante, estratega y guerrero de alto nivel (como ver al arcangel gabriel).

Es verdad que estaban en batalla constante contra el mal, pero ahora la mision de Shikamaru no era enfrentar demonios sino entenar a la armada y de ves en cuando entrenar a angeles con potencial y talento que aun se encontraran en la Tierra.

-Ire a ver a Sakura y Hinata, sabes muy bien que fecha es pasado mañana en la noche y ella me necesitara- el Nara quería a sus alumnas, tanto como para evitarles sufrimientos y sabía que el sello solo lo podía hacer el.

-

Pocas cosas sabia actualmente Sakura sobre su pasado, por el momento solo recordaba que en su otra vida se había vuelto amiga de Hinata, que había sido su guardiana, que ahora también debía protegerla y que ella a diferencia de su amiga habia sellado sus recuerdos por decisión propia.

Shikamaru se lo había platicado y ella misma se había dejado una carta, al parecer vivió muchos años, tal ves decadas sufriendo por sus recuerdos. Su sensei le explico que su situación no era común y tenía que ver con su herencia. Sakura Haruno era descendiente directa de un extinto imperio indu, entre su rutina diaria se habia encontrado el meditar para pedir buena fortuna en la reencarnación y es que esos años de meditación en su infancia y juventud fueron la llave para no perder sus recuerdos. Actualmente ya no meditaba... igual y ya ni creía en la reencarnación, su alma siempre cargaría con un gran peso.

Recordo con claridad la conversación que tuvo en ese entonces con Shikamaru, la mañana que despertó con una fuerte jaqueca y la sensación de vacío en su corazón. Le hubiera gustado olvidar todo desde el principio como Hinata, por lo menos ella no sufria (o eso pensaba Sakura).

Flashback inicio

-Sakura-chan que bueno que estés bien me tenías preocupada- Hinata veía a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-Hinata, Sakura a de estar aturdida, quiza ni siquiera te recuerde- Shikamaru se encontraba tranquilo aunque era la primera vez que realizaba un sellado de recuerdos – Sakura cuéntanos algo sobre ti-

-¿Qué quiere saber sensei?- Sakura se sentía fatal como si un yunque marca acme le hubiera caído encima y aplastado medio cerebro –recuerdo a mi amiga Hinata, a usted sensei y hasta a la odiosa de la Ino-cerda-

-Y recuerdas algo sobre el byakugan- menciono bajo Shikamaru casi como un susurro para que solo lo pudiera escuchar la pelirosa.

-¿el que cosa?- Sakura estaba confundida, ¡claro! la palabra le resultaba familiar como si la conociera de toda la vida pero no lograba relacionarla con ningún significado u objeto.

-No nada cosas sin importancia… Hinata nos permites un momento- Shikamaru debía hablar con su alumna como si fuera la primera vez que la recibiera. La ojiperla salió de la habitación –muy bien, aunque sé que recuerdas muchas cosas no quiero arriesgarme así que dejemos las bases en claro- Sakura solo asentía –nosotros somos ángeles, nuestro deber es combatir el mal y las injusticias, aunque parezcamos personas normales nosotros ya no somos seres humanos, vivimos en nuestro tiempo y morimos como debíamos, pero… (Pausa dramática) algunas almas van adquiriendo sabiduría con el pasar de sus vidas y es cuando comienza la intervención de los mundos; el inframundo y el cielo. Cuando un alma es candidata, justo antes de que muera queda en una especie de suspensión temporal y es el momento del reclutamiento tanto infernal como celestial. Los tengu reclutan las almas y las convierten en demonios, en cambio los tronos convierten las almas en ángeles; claro está que, ni los tengu ni los tronos pueden convertirlos en seres perfectos, eso deben ganarlo por sus propios medios. Y llegamos a la parte que nos interesa. Sakura… en ambos caso las almas convertidas son sometidas por energías poderosas que los hacen olvidar sus vidas pasadas para poder cumplir libremente su nueva encomienda.

-Eso ya los sé- respondía Sakura

-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?, ¡que pereza!- "las mujeres son tan problemáticas" pensaba el cabeza de piña, entonces cambio su expresión a una más seria –tu eres la excepción a la regla, por eso a petición tuya e sellado tus recuerdos-

"Por eso la jaqueca" pensaba la ojijade.

-Debes saber que el sello no durara por siempre, hacer un sellado completo requiere de mucho poder y yo estoy guardándolo para la batalla, así que solo durara… aproximadamente 150 años- respondía Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación –ya llevas poco más de 50 años buscando algo que ya no te pertenece, así que Sakura… no me defraudes-

Fin del flashback

Ella no defraudaría a su maestro aunque con el tiempo tomaran más familiaridad y ya no lo llamara sensei, Sakura guardaba un gran respeto hacia ese hombre que les había enseñado todo lo que saben.

Tenía un cumulo de emociones agrupas en su ser, no sabía si estar feliz, triste, curiosa o que mas, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba ansiosa por saber, saber que había pasado en su vida para tomar esa decisión; en esta ocasión no huiría. Con estos pensamientos inicio su día.

La mañana del lunes se levantó con ánimo, primero debía dar clases de primeros auxilios en el hospital y luego impartir gimnasia en la escuela primaria a unas cuadras de su casa, después debía ir a su hogar a preparar la comida, Hinata salía un poco más tarde del preescolar en el que trabajaba y ella la esperaba para comer juntas. Un lunes común.

Ya había llegado a casa y se disponía a hacer la comida, abrió la nevera y extrañamente se alegró. Debia ir al mercado a surtir despensa, eso significaba que no alcanzaría a tener lista la comida y para cuando regresara Hinata estaría en casa y ella se ofrecería a preparar algo. Cualquier cosa que preparara la pelinegra sabría riquísimo, ese día probaría un sabroso platillo. Así salió de la casa rumbo al mercado sin saber cuánto cambiaria sus vidas ese cambio de su rutina.


	6. Cap5 ¿que sera este sentimiento?

**Cap.5 ¿Que será este sentimiento? Agruras**

Lunes por la mañana, el trabajo era cansado, pero cuando haces cosas que te gustan el tiempo pasa volando.

Hinata terminaba su jornada de trabajo, estaba feliz solo faltaban de entregar dos niños y podría irse a casa, tal vez Sakura la estaría esperando o tal vez no. La pelinegra había revisado la alacena antes de irse y sabía que no había ni un grano de arroz dentro solo especias y una que otra cosa; así que ella pasaría a comprar comida.

\- ¡Mashi bajate de esa banca, Akira deja en paz a esa pobre ave!- la pelinegra reprendía a sus pequeños querubines, esos niños que eran sus alumnos y la llenaban de satisfacción al ver cuándo aprendían.

En eso estaba Hinata cuando del otro lado de la acera...

-Maldito Teme, me ha dejado solo como si la Tierra lo tragase, ¿dónde estará? A él le tocaba pagar el ramen dattebayo TwT- un apuesto rubio caminaba hacia un puesto de comida.

-¡Mashi deja ese balón!- una hermosa voz interrumpía su monologo, esa voz se le hacía conocida, así que no pudo evitar voltear.

-Pero que demo...- en ese momento un balón de futbol soccer impactaba contra la cara de Naruto -¡PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS FIJENSE LO QUE HACEN TTEBAYO!- estaba furioso a punto de cercenar el brazo o la pierna de un mocoso, cuando el coraje, la furia y todo hasta su respiración paro en seco. Era la mujer que vio ayer en el restaurante la que aparentemente detuvo su fechoría, la que tenía un cabello brilloso, un cuerpo de Diosa, unos ojos preciosos y un aura llena de armonía y paz. Y entonces callo en cuenta de que seguía parado viéndola como tonto, tirando baba y con el balón en las manos, mientras los chiquillos hijos de su p... se reían se su travesura. "Ya verán el día de mañana que sean mis subordinados" pensaba el rubio, porque seguro esos niños serian un par de demonios.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?- La pelinegra se acercó amablemente al ojiazul, preocupada por la travesura que cometieron los pequeños, cuando se disponía a volver a hablar llego la madre de uno de los niños.

\- Maestra Hina vengo por Masashi y por Akira, pues su madre no podrá venir- Hinata solo asintió y la señora y los niños se alejaron de la escuela. Ya estando solos la pelinegra voltea a ver al rubio y le dice -le aplicare una pomada, es lo menos que puedo hacer- de su bolso saco un frasquito y le unto un poco de pomada en la mejilla.

Esta acción hizo sonrojar al ojiazul, nadie nunca se había preocupado por el a excepción de Sasuke y de nuevo callo en cuenta que se había congelado, esa mujer lo hacía quedarse extrañamente quieto, en una armonía y quietud confortable, como si lo hubiese vivido en un pasado añorado.

"¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?!" Pensaba el rubio "YO SOY UZUMAKI NARUTO, EL DEMONIO ZORRO, como puedo comportarme como un gatito manso frente a esta mujer... se arrepentirá dattebayo" su mente maquiavélica trazaba un malévolo plan, se vengaría de todas la humillaciones, la del restaurant y la de ahora. Entonces como por arte de magia la mirada del joven se obscureció y una sonrisa de medio lado bastante sexy apareció en su rostro.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, por favor solo llámame Naruto- el chico le dedicaba su sonrisa y pose más apuesta.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, soy maestra de esta escuela, le pido una disculpa en nombre de mis alumnos- y a su vez Hinata le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"Diablos, tiene un arma secreta ttebayo" pensaba el ojiazul mientras intentaba no derretirse ante la sonrisa de la chica. El silencio se hizo presente, hasta que el ruido del estómago de ambos rompió el silencio, avergonzados y tras intercambiar y unas cuantas palabras de cortesía decidieron ir a comer juntos. Era lo menos que podía hacer Hinata después de lo que hicieron sus querubines.

-  
Sakura se dirigía a surtir un poco de despensa, no había podido preparar nada, pasaba frente a un parque muy hermoso con abundante fauna y vegetación, y como si hubiera visto un fantasma su cuerpo se petrifico. Uno de los chicos del día anterior se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol observando el pequeño estanque en el que unos patos nadaban. Una voz en su mente resonó.

"Este será nuestro secreto, un lugar para amarnos los dos"...

Sasuke sintió una molesta mirada insistente, así que volteo para saber quién sería su próxima víctima, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era la preciosa pelirosa del día anterior, su corazón se aceleró "¿pero que me pasa?" Pensó.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo que parecio una eternidad, entonces el sonido de los autos pasando fuera del parque los regreso a la realidad.

Sakura siguió avanzando hacia el mercado con un dolor que atravesaba su corazón ¿que había sido ese sentimiento?...

Sasuke solo pudo ver como la cabellera rosa de la chica desaparecia conforme avanzaba "¿que fue eso?" Pensaba, tal vez el karma le estaba cobrando todos esos años actuando como Don Juan... genial ya estaba pareciéndose al dobe de su amigo, Naruto era mala influencia para su salud mental.

-

Naruto y Hinata caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una fonda chiquita que parecía restaurante (xD jaja como la canción) se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron. Habían permanecido callados por un rato, algo raro en el rubio pues el era hiperactivo hasta el tuétano y aun así se sentía a gusto al estar quietecito al lado de esa chica, muy bien por hoy no haría ningún movimiento.

Y como si de una mala comedia romántica se tratara poco antes de que sus órdenes llegaran unos músicos ambulantes entraron al local -¿Güerita le tocamos una canción?- no tuvieron ni tiempo de contestar cuando... -muchachos arránquense con una canción pa la parejita, Amémonos- y los trio comenzaron a tocar.

Buscaba mi alma con afán tu alma  
buscaba yo la virgen que a mi frente  
tocará con sus labios dulcemente  
y mi febril insomnio del amor.

Buscaba yo la mujer cálida y bella  
que en mis sueños me visita desde niño,  
para partir con ella mi cariño  
para partir con ella mi dolor.

La pelinegra estaba roja como un tomate, Naruto seguía pensando que el karma hacia todo lo contrario a lo que el llegara a planear. Y los tríos seguían cantando.

Como en la sátira soledad del templo  
sin ver a Dios, se siente su presencia  
yo presentía en el mundo tu existencia  
y como a Dios sin verte te adoré.

No preguntaba ni sabía tu nombre,  
donde iba a encontrarte lo ignoraba,  
pero tu alma cerca de mi alma estaba,  
más bien presentimiento que ilusión.

Esas palabras resonaron en los corazones de ambos, los versos de la canción extrañamente se clavaban como verdades en su alma, creían ciertas esas palabras.

Amémonos mi bien que en este mundo,  
donde lágrimas tantas se derraman  
las que vierten quizás las que se aman,  
tienen un no se que de bendición.

Y entonces por un momento que parecio toda una vida sus miradas se encontraron, esos versos parecían enviados para ese preciso momento.

Amar es empapar el pensamiento  
en la fragancia del edén perdido,  
amar es amar llevar herido  
con un dardo celeste el corazón.

Es tocar los dinteles de la gloria  
es ver tus ojos, es escuchar tu acento,  
es en el alma llevar el filmamento,  
y es morir a tus pies de adoración.

El fin de la canción llego, los músicos pidieron su respectiva propina, Naruto pago más a fuerza que de gusto y en eso su pedido fue entregado a su mesa. Hinata permanecía con la mirada gacha y aun avergonzada, si el día anterior había sentido un mar de emociones querer salir de su ser solo por ver a ese chico que tenía frente de ella, ahora tenía un océano bravío dentro.

Comieron tranquilamente, Naruto hacia algunos comentarios y Hinata solo respondía con un sí, no o una sonrisa. La chica pidió un platillo para llevar (obvio para Sakura que seguro ya había muerto de hambre) y el rubio se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.

Todo el camino platicó de cosas comunes, el clima, la música, los paisajes de la ciudad, etc... hasta llegar a anécdotas mas personales. Las chicas vivian en un edificio, en el departamento en planta alta; así que cuando llegaron...

\- ...y entonces Kiba le dice: ¡aquaman tarado! ese no era Sasuke era mi perro Akamaru que durmió conmigo dattebayo- Naruto intentaba imitar la voz del castaño. Ya estaba contando otra ves la historia de Kiba y su perro y como pensaban que habia dormido con Sasuke porque esa noche no lo encontraron en la casa por ningún sitio.

-Jajaja esa historia es muy divertida Naruto-kun, ^_^ bueno muchas gracias por acompañarme, mi departamento es el del último piso, nos vemos- Hinata no quería despedirse.

-Espera- "pero que estoy haciendo" (=_'=) pensaba el rubio no sabía que escusa poner para seguir con ella parecía novato - bueno yo me preguntaba si tu- conforme hablaba iba acortando su distancia con la chica -quisieras... salir... mañana a comer.- sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podían sentir sus respiraciones y cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios una voz interrumpió el momento.

\- ¡Hinata!- Sakura acababa de llegar con algunas bolsas con víveres, le lanzo una mirada asesina al rubio, le paso algunas bolsas a su amiga y comenzó a jalarla hacia dentro del edificio.

-¡SI, Naruto-kun ya sabes la hora!- la pelinegra era arrastrada por su amiga pero aun así logro responder a la propuesta del chico, estaba feliz como si su cuerpo estuviera lleno de... ¿amor?

Naruto capto perfectamente lo que dijo Hinata, mañana cuando saliera del trabajo el la estaría esperando para ir a comer y ahora si pondría su plan en marcha, se sentía feliz como si hubiera comido mucho ramen y cuando estaba con esa chica sentía algo que se revolvía en su estómago tal vez era a... ¿amor? Noooo seguro eran agruras.

El rubio decidió volver a su casa así vería si su abandonador amigo ya había regresado, podría divertirse un poco molestándolo de lo lindo.


	7. Cap6 LosChicosMalosNoRescatanPrincesas

**Cap.6 Los chicos malos no rescatan princesas.**

Era las 8:00am se levantó sin necesidad de que el despertador sonara, aún era temprano, su amigo no despertaría hast horas más tarde, pero prefería estar seguro de irse sin que él lo viera y es que no soportaría los 6 días que suplicio infernal al lado del dobe. Se dio una ducha, se vistió rápidamente con unos jeans, una playera azul rey y una chaqueta negra, tomo su cartera, su celular, acomodo su cabello y en 15 minutos ya estaba listo para alejarse de casa.

Sasuke camino sin rumbo planeando que haría ese día libre, primero fue por un café a donde siempre, luego a almorzar, después considero la idea de ir a un congal pero la hora y el hecho de que eso era muy vulgar para su gusto lo hizo descartarla de inmediato, así que mejor practicaría un poco de parkour y se dirigió al parque del día anterior. Iba por las calles corriendo, trepando y saltando, al dar la vuelta en una esquina creyó ver un borrón rosa, pero cuando logro enfocar hacia esa dirección ya no había nada. No le tomó importancia y decidió seguir a su lugar favorito para entrenar y pensar.

-

Martes:  
7:00 am - practicar gimnasia rítmica  
9:00 am - impartir clases de gimnasia en la escuela primaria  
10:30 am - media hora de almuerzo (que en realidad eran como 10min.)  
11: 00 am - llegar corriendo a impartir clases de primeros auxilios  
12:00pm - tomar la última clase de actualización en medicina  
1:00 pm - ¡Libertad!

Las mañanas de Sakura eran cargadas de actividades y debía correr varias cuadras para alcanzar a llegar a algunas actividades a tiempo. Aprendió a tomar atajos, saltar bardas, esquivar transeúntes y demás acrobacias en movimiento al fin y al cabo practicar gimnasia tenía sus ventajas.

Había llegado a su clase de actualización por los pelos y todo porque creyó ver al chico de ayer pero no pudo quedarse a comprobar si era el... Y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en ese muchacho que ni conocía (o eso creía ella) "ya Sakurita contrólate" pensaba la pelirosa.

Esa noche no había podido dormir pensando en la frase que escucho en su subconsciente al cruzar miradas con el chico del parque, poco a poco sus recuerdos se iban liberando, aunque eran imágenes aisladas y frases sin aparente significado. Estaba hecha un lio. Y sin darse cuenta la clase ya había terminado. El instructor agradeció a sus alumnos dio indicaciones para los últimos tramites de certificación, despidió y todos salieron.

Sakura iba perdida en sus pensamiento "sus ojos me recuerdan a algo importante... ¿porque?... maldito sello rómpete de una vez, sé que tengo que recordar, pero que ¿tendrá que ver ese chico?". Esta y otras cosas más pensaba la ojijade que no se dio cuenta que cruzo la calle justo cuando la luz cambiaba a verde, un auto estuvo a punto de arroyarla, a punto, si no hubiera sido gracias a que justo el azabache de sus pensamientos la había rescatado jalándola del brazo pegándola hacia él. La cara de Sakura quedo pegada justo en el pecho del muchacho y cuando levanto el rostro pudo ver esos ojos negros que no le habían permitido dormir. Un sonrojo carmesí casi imperceptible apareció en sus mejillas, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para el joven.

-Preciosa ten más cuidado- el chico mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eehh mmm disculpa, podrías soltarme- el azabache mantenía abrazada a la chica a su cuerpo, en realidad se sentía bien y le estaba agradando tenerla tan cerca.

-Hmmp... mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke- el pelinegro por fin la suelta.

-Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto y muchas gracias- la pelirosa hizo una leve reverencia.

Si definitivamente el maldito equilibrio natural le estaba cobrando factura a él y no al dode de su amigo. Y es que el nunca recordaba haberse sonrojado frente a ninguna chica y entonces aparece esta tal Sakura Haruno y... JODER hasta la había rescatado, cuando lo que debía haber hecho era empujarla para que el auto no tuviera oportunidad de fallar, CARAJO ahora estaba viendo sus labios y se le antojaban más que nada en el mundo, que diablos le pasaba. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para borrar cualquier pensamiento o confusión.

-Sakura...- el joven se acerca a su oído -¿acostumbras cruzar así la calle?, porque ni yo soy tan extremo- la chica dio un respingo, esa era la intención del ojinegro, ponerla nerviosa.

\- Bueno yo...- cada vez se ponía mas roja - estoy intentando inventar un nuevo deporte extremo- bromeo la pelirosa -la gimnasia ya no me brinda desafíos-

\- ¿Qué te parece si platicamos de tu nueva invención con un café el parque de ayer?- Sasuke quería tener cerca a Sakura, ganaría la batalla al karma.

-  
Era la hora de salida para Hinata y ya todos los niños se habían ido a sus casas estaba a punto se irse cuando escucho la voz de cierto rubio.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Naruto llegaba para comer con la ojiperla, quizás después irían al parque o al cine y provecharía para robarle un beso el primer paso para conquistarla y llevarla a la cama para después votarla como trapo usado, ese era el malevo plan que el demonio había tramado. Aunque ningún plan lo prepararía para lo que pasaría.

-Naruto-kun hola, por un momento pensé que no vendrías- Hinata le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Y... ¿a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto el rubio.

-Qué te parece si vamos a comer donde fuimos ayer y después vamos al cine, ay una película que me recomendaron, the last Karuto de movie, tal vez te guste- propuso la pelinegra.

Entonces fueron a comer, ordenaron, se toparon de nuevo con los músicos de ayer, les tocaron una canción romántica diferente, Naruto pago de nuevo ¬¬ Hinata roja como tomate otra vez, llegaron sus órdenes, comieron, en fin casi igual que el día anterior.

Ya después de comer se dirigieron al cine el rubio se formó para comprar los boletos y la ojiperla se apartó del chico para ir al sanitario.

El tiempo pasó y la chica no regresaba... "¿porque tardara, le abra pasado algo?" Se preguntaba el rubio, suspiro "será mejor que vaya a buscarla"

Los baños se encontraban al fondo de un pasillo, se acercó al baño de mujeres y logro escuchar la voz de Hinata.

-Suéltenme por favor- pedía la chica a los hombres que la tenían sujeta de ambos brazos mientras un tercero la veía de frente con unos ojos de depravación.

-Calla y coopera preciosa, así a todos nos gustara- el hombre se acercaba a la pelinegra.

Naruto escucho un pequeño sollozo y una ola de sentimientos lo revolcó, preocupación, ira, coraje, miedo... y otros más que lo hicieron actuar de inmediato.

-¡DEJENLA EN PAZ MALDITOS, NI SE LES OCURRA PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA!- el ojiazul había llegado a tiempo Hinata se veía aparentemente ilesa.

-Lárgate este es nuestro botín- dijo uno de los hombres y entonces se dio cuenta, eran demonios, unos muy estúpidos para no darse cuenta quien era él.

-¡EH DICHO QUE LA DEJEN!- el rubio observo a Hinata directamente a los ojos y utilizo un jutsu que la hizo desmallarse, se abalanzo sobre los hombres mientras empezaba a emanar un chakra rojizo de su cuerpo. El chakra tomo forma de orejas de zorro y unas grandes garras que rebanaron de un zarpazo a uno de los demonios que atacaban a la joven, el cuerpo se esfumo y los otros dos demonios huyeron. Inmediatamente desvaneció el manto que lo cubría y se acercó a la ojiperla la cual empezaba a regresar en sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¡Naruto-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?!- La pelinegra se acercó a Naruto y en un arranque de emociones lo abrazo.

Esa acción de la chica lo desarmo, correspondió al abrazo y de lo más profundo de su ser salieron las palabras que jamas penso mencionar como si las tuviera tatuadas en su prisionera alma.

-Hina yo estoy bien, te prometo que jamas dejare que algo malo te pase, jamas ttebayo, por toda...- no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por la ojiperla.

-la eternidad- Hinata lo veía a los ojos y entonces juntaron sus labios, primero en un dulce y tierno beso, luego en uno más pasional como con necesidad, después de unos minutos de separaron por falta de aire y cayeron en cuenta que seguían en el baño de mujeres, avergonzados (más Hinata que Naruto) salieron del baño y fueron hasta la sala donde era la función. Hinata se sentía con una energía renovada llena de vida en su corazón.

-

Ya llevaban 40 minutos en silencio, bueno no es que le incomodara tanto, a veces su amiga era muy callada y Sasuke se la recordaba. Lo que si le incomodaba era la mirada penetrante que el azabache le mandaba como por casi 20 minutos.

Su café estaba a punto de terminarse, volteo a ver a Sasuke que la seguía viendo y cuando iba a hablar el pelinegro se adelantó.

-Sa ku ra... ¿te gustaría volar algún día?- pregunto el joven, la chica se tensó "¿volar algún día? ¿A caso él sabe que soy un ángel?"

-A mí me gustaría volar pero lo más cercano es el parkout, creo que debes de entenderme la gimnasia es muy parecida- Sasuke veía divertido a Sakura le gustaba ver como la chica debatía internamente consigo misma -me agrada tu compañía tal vez este sea nuestro lugar secreto- el ojinegro dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver muy atractivo -estare aquí a esta hora durante todo lo que resta de la semana, debo irme, espero verte pronto- entonces el chico se fue dejando a una Sakura sonrojada y confundida. ¿Había escuchado bien? _Nuestro lugar secreto..._


	8. Cap RELLENO El día de Suigetsu

**CAP. RELLENO El día de Suigetsu**

Era una mañana soleada, tranquila y hermosa, en los departamentos arriba de un muy colorido local se encontraba cierto chico con aspecto de pez, alistándose para finalizar su semana frente a al local fachada.

Suspira -¡uff! esta tortura está a punto de terminar, animo Suigetsu tu puedes- el chico termino de arreglarse y se vio al espejo.

ESTUUUUUPIDOOOO... así se sentía portando el uniforme del establecimiento en el que debía trabajar una semana por mes, y como no, si el uniforme era un overol color azul cielo, una playera verde limón y un sombrerito en forma de nube sonriente (si yo lo veo en la calle lo tumbo y lo pateo como a un doctor simi XD).

Solo pedía a Dios bueno más bien a Luzbel el que su querida noviecita no se paseara por su trabajo ese día y es que la última vez la condenada lo había ridiculizado enfrente de todos los clientes, lo había provocado, incitado, excitado, y luego grito que era un depravado dejándolo al descubierto y con un gran problema en sus pantalones, sino fuera porque Kiba lo rescató dándole una bandeja para disimuladamente cubrirse y salir de de esa incomoda situación con la honra intacta, seguro ahora estaría fichado como el pervertido más grande de la colonia.

Salió de su departamento y bajó las escaleras para entrar en el establecimiento donde ya se encontraba Kiba esperándolo.

\- ¿Porque tardaste?- Kiba no tendría paciencia ese día, era el maldito culpable de una segura baja de puntos, ¡DIABLOS! el también quería ser libre pero el verse envuelvo en las ocurrencias de su amigo lo hacía perder puntaje de vez en cuando.

\- ¿qué? ¿Me extrañaste?- pregunta el chico pez.

-ESTUPIDO AQUAMAN... solo no quiero perder más puntaje por tu culpa baka, recuerda la regla #1- Kiba miraba molesto a Suigetsu.

-Lo sé, pero que no dice Naruto que las reglas son para romperse- se defendió el chico.

-Más te vale comportarte porque estamos a una de algo más que una baja de puntos, toda la semana has metido la pata- el castaño recordaba los desastres de su compañero.

-Mira si lo dices por lo de la cucaracha, ya te dije que Shino tuvo la culpa, para que fregados trae a sus insectos mascotas si sabe que me encanta utilizarlos en bromas- Suigetsu contestaba calmadamente, su tono de voz y postura demostraba que su pensar era lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y lo del miércoles también fue culpa de Shino o fue de la fábrica por no avisarte?- Inuzuka dio en el clavo eso si era su culpa pero no por maldoso más bien por idiota por no fijarse en la fecha de caducidad de la caja de leche con que preparo 12 batidos de litro para un grupo de estudiantes.

-Mmmm, pues deberían de tener un mejor inventario...- se volvió a defender el chico pez.

-¡BAKA! El inventario lo hacemos nosotros una vez por bimestre...- Kiba se estaba saliendo de sus casillas y el día apenas comenzaba, se tranquilizó, suspiro y no le quedó más que dejar de pensar en esos problemas -Bueno empecemos, ahí vienen unos clientes...-

La mañana pasó sin penas ni glorias, la mayoría de los clientes de la mañana pedían batidos, licuados, jugos y algunos refrigerios. Estaban en sus labores cuando Suigetsu creyó divisar una cabellera pelirroja entre los clientes que se arremolinaban frente al mostrador.

Karin es el nombre de la "encantadora" novia del demonio espadachín como nombraban a Suigetsu. De cabellera larga pelirroja intensa y ojos del mismo color, llamaba la atención a donde quiera que llegaba, pero en esa ocasión nadie había notado su presencia a excepción de su novio. "Algo malo pasara" pensaba el peliblanco.

La chica se estaba ocultando, demostrando no solo su poder especial de camuflajearse como camaleón cambiando su apariencia, si no también su poder de desvanecer su chakra, entre otros.

Termino de atender a la multitud del mostrador y ya la gente se encontraba en las mesas, entonces con la mirada se dispuso a analizar a las personas del local, ¿quién de ellas sería su adorada novia?, ¿La niña sentada sola en el rincón? No, su mamá estaba pagando en caja, mmm... ¿el joven de la mesa del centro? No, la novia venia llegando... ¿la señora sola en la mesa de entrada?, !Bingo!, las gafas la delataban las mismas que usa su querida amada. Le daría una lección así no le volvería a hacer bromas...

Se acercó a la mujer y al pararse frente a ella "sin querer" la piso -¡Oh! Disculpe... mmm, ¿puedo tomar su orden?-

-Tenga más cuidado, ahora no, estoy esperando a alguien gracias- contesto de mala gana la mujer.

-Entonces permítame hacerle compañía e invitarle algo mientras espera, una dama como usted no debería estar sola- Suigetsu quería saber hasta dónde podía llevar la farsa de Karin - Le traeré un frappe- sonrió para sus adentros.

Preparó el frappe lo más rápido que pudo, le puso más colorante vegetal que de costumbre, se apresuró hacia la mesa de la clienta y de una manera muy dramática y sobre actuada dejo caer el frappe justo en la cabeza pelirroja de la señora...

El día de trabajo había terminado por fin.

Resulta que la señora era la esposa de un luchador, que cuando llegó y vio a su amada mujer cubierta de frappe azul no pudo evitar golpear un poco al empleado atolondrado responsable.

El chico se sentía molido, hecho papilla, además el nunca fallaba cuando se trataba de reconocer a su novia y aunque no hubiera sido la señora pelirroja sabía que ella había ido a la nevería, pero ¿dónde se había metido?, estaba intrigado. Así sumergido en sus pensamientos se dirigía a su departamento, entró y se fue directo a su habitación no tenía cabeza para nada, se quitó el estúpido overol, la camisa verde limón quedando solo en boxers, se aventó a la cama y comenzó a dormitar.

Una suave brisa acaricio su cara y bajo por su pecho hasta su abdomen bien formado por los entrenamientos en los campos de los demoniacos. La suave brisa se transformó en delicadas caricias que subían y bajaban de su abdomen a su entrepierna... abrió los ojos de par en par. Frente a él pudo ver hermosos mechones de cabello rojo cayendo sobre su cara, el rostro de la chica tenía un leve sonrojo, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y la figura de su novia se veía exquisita al contraste de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

-Hola amor- habló por fin la chica - te estuve esperando durante toda la tarde, aun me siento muy mal por dejarte tan "mal" la vez pasada, así que vine a compensarte- Karin besó a su novio apasionadamente y después con pequeños besos bajo hasta su entrepierna donde le brindo un gran placer.

Suigetsu estaba en la gloria, su novia podía ser una bruja despiadada la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando quería podía ser de lo más amorosa, complaciente y excitante, sabía muy bien como compensar cualquier daño, sobre todo porque conocía los puntos débiles de su amado.

La chica le estaba dando demasiado placer, así que la detuvo, no quería terminar tan pronto, primero quería divertirse un poco y brindarle placer a ella. Como pudo la giro y la tumbo sobre la cama, se veía hermosa, sonrojada, jadeante, excitada... pensamientos perversos atravesaron su mente, pero cesaron en cuanto la vio tan sumisa, tan tranquila, tan preciosa como pocas veces la tenía entre sus brazos, indefensa.

La besó suavemente metió su mano bajo su blusa y acaricio lentamente su piel subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos; esos montes que ya lo esperaban erectos de placer. Poco a poco fue descubriendo su cuerpo hasta quitarle totalmente la blusa, Karin estaba jadeante y deseosa. Se besaban y acariciaban, y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban totalmente desnudos. Suigetsu seguía arriba de Karin, ya no quería alargar más la espera, abrió las piernas de la joven y de una estocada entro en ella, la sensación mas cálida y excitante lo embriago; de un momento a otro ya se encontraba entrando y saliendo a un ritmo frenético, Karin se movía para facilitar la cercanía y el que el pudiera llegar más dentro. Cuando el placer fue mucho una punzada eléctrica recorrió su ser y ambos cayeron rendidos. Se mantuvieron retozando en la cama...

-Preciosa si así me recompensas, entonces compórtate como la bruja más cruel del mundo conmigo más seguido- el joven estaba feliz seguro que a su novia le había costado mucho ir a pedirle una disculpa, pero realmente no le importaba escuchar un lo siento o un perdón, ellos se entendían y se amaban a su manera... y que manera.

La pelirroja se posiciono sobre su novio -Calla porque la noche apenas comienza-  
Y así estuvieron hasta altas horas de la noche demostrándose su amor, hasta que el cansancio los rindió. A la mañana siguiente Suigetsu llevo a Karin a su casa y ahí se quedaría toda la semana, no era tonto, sabía que lo castigarían por la pésima semana de trabajo, tendría que aguantar los sermones de Kiba y ni hablar si se aparecían Naruto y Sasuke, seguro lo harían perro del mal. No, lo mejor era huir como rata y abandonar el barco, bueno tan solo sería una semana y cuando Karin se ponía cariñosa el amor le duraba varios días; ¿quién podría culparlo de querer más de esas "recompensas"?


	9. Cap7 Cargango - Sakura - Recuerdos ¿WTF?

Cap. 7 Loading - Sakura - Recuerdos ¿WTF?

Miércoles, el día esperado por Sakura, por fin sus recuerdos regresarían y sus dudas se desvanecerían, aunque no era tonta, era claro que ese chico Sasuke era la reencarnación de alguien importante para ella o algo parecido.

¡Maldición! Shikamaru le había dicho que este día tomara reposo, que cancelara todos sus compromisos y se reportara enferma en el trabajo. Estaba aburridísima.

Ya pasaba del medio día y Hinata no regresaba "que estará haciendo" pensaba Sakura mientras soltaba un suspiro sentada en el sofá de su sala.

-

Shikamaru tenía un mal presentimiento ese día se cumplía el plazo pero aunque le hubiera dicho a Sakura que el sello se rompía a la media noche la verdad era que no había garantía de que fuera a esa hora, podría ser antes o después. Le había pedido a Sai que lo acompañara aunque su amiga Ino se molestara por ocupar a su novio. Los planes debían salir perfectos si no querían desatar un caos.

Estos pensamientos acompañaban al chico cabeza de piña mientras se dirigía junto con Sai al portal que los llevaría al mundo terrenal.

-

-¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata-chan?... ¡aaaaah! No puedo esperar más, estoy más que aburrida- Sakura pensaba en ir a buscar a amiga, pero entonces el recuerdo de cierto azabache llego de golpe a su cabeza.

-Estare aquí todo lo que resta de la semana- repitió en un susurro la pelirosa.

Sin pensarlo más tomo algunas cosas y se dirigió al parque, su corazón latía rápidamente, fuera quien fuera Sasuke Uchiha ella lo quería tener cerca y conocerlo todo de él.

-

Otro día de trabajo había pasado, tal vez debio de haberse quedado con su amiga, no estaba enferma, pero un sello que bloquea recuerdos dolorosos de hace más de 200 años no se rompe todos los días.

Bueno ya podía irse a casa, ese día no había quedado en nada con Naruto y es que después de lo del cine, cuando la fue a dejar a su departamento ella había huido, estaba tan nerviosa que no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y prácticamente corrió despavorida subiendo escaleras hasta la puerta de su hogar. Era una cobarde.

Cuando estaba con ese rubio de ojos azules su mundo cambiaba aunque el fuera un demonio ella seguía sintiendo algo que le decía que él no era malo, después de todo el la había rescatado en el cine.

Estaba distraída, sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando cierto chico hiperactivo la abrazo por la espalda -Ahora si Hina-chan no escaparas de mí como ayer dattebayo- la mantenía sujeta por la cintura, hablándole al oído haciendo que la joven diera un respingo.

-Na Naruro-kun yo yo yo no huyo de ti, so solo es que ayer estaba un po poco cansada- Hinata no sabía mentir.

-Esa ni tú te la crees ttebayo- Naruto la veía con diversión, era como tener a un conejito asustado entre las garras del zorro - Hina hoy vendrás conmigo considéralo un pequeño rapto- ese día llevaría a Hinata al parque que tanto le gustaba, solo esperaba no encontrarse con el teme de Sasuke.

La pelinegra no tuvo tiempo de contestar, el rubio la soltó un poco, pero solo para después cargarla entre sus brazos a manera de novia en luna de miel, si era preciso la llevaría así hasta el parque, al fin que solo eran unas pocas cuadras.

-

Sakura se encontraba bajo el árbol frente al lago, donde había estado con Sasuke el día de anterior. El lugar estaba solo, aún era temprano tal vez el joven le había mentido y no había ni siquiera pisado el parque, con una mirada triste y cabizbaja se dio media vuelta para regresar a casa cuando de quien sabe dónde escucha una voz.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Hoy no te tomaras un café conmigo preciosa?- Sasuke estaba sentado en una rama del árbol, de un salto bajo, quedando muy cerca de la pelirosa, la miraba con una sonrisa ladina.

-Yo, pensé que no estabas- la pelirosa comenzaba a sonrojarse por la cercanía del chico.

-Bueno ya que estas aquí, me gustaría probar algo más delicioso- Sasuke miraba los labios de Sakura como si fueran lo más apetitoso y es que se le antojaba tocarlos desde que la rescato, en un movimiento rápido con una mano la tomo por la cintura y con la otra de la nuca obligándola a eliminar la distancia entre ellos fundiéndose en un beso apasionado. La ojijade intento forcejear pero al sentir los labios de Sasuke cayó rendida en sus encantos.

Después de unos minutos se separaron y miraron a los ojos, de repente el chico frunció el ceño y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca fea. Al principio sintió una punzada en el corazón pensando que esos gestos eran hacia ella, pero en realidad parecía haber algo atrás de ella.

Sakura se volteo para observar lo que el chico divisaba, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su amiga siendo cargada en brazos por el rubio del otro día.

-Dobe, sabes que no debes venir aquí- Sasuke utilizaba el parque como refugio de las estupideces de su amigo.

-No sabía que fueras dueño del parque Teme- Naruto sabía que había prometido no ir al lugar favorito del azabache, pero también sabía que era un lugar hermoso y muy grande, él quería mostrarle ese paisaje a Hinata.

-Ya dime que haces aquí Naruto- el ojinegro tenía poca paciencia y con el Dobe ahí no podía estar a gusto con Sakura. Mientras los chicos reñían, Sakura los veía un poco molesta con una venita en la frente.

-Na Naruto-kun ¿podrías bajarme?- por fin Hinata hablo, durante todo ese tiempo la chica había permanecido en brazos del rubio, sintiendo la mirada amenazante del azabache y el aura enfurecida de su amiga.

\- Oh si disculpa Hina- el ojiazul por fin la baja y libera.

-¿Hina?- preguntan al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Sakura a sus respectivos amigos. Se preguntaban de hace cuánto tiempo se conocían.

Sasuke pensaba "¿porque el Dobe se comporta tan amable y más idiota que de costumbre con esta chica?, se me hace conocida"

Sakura pensaba "¿porque Hinata le permite a ese tipo hablarle con tanta confianza?, parecen muy unidos, a este rubio idiota lo conozco de algún lado"

-No te preocupes Teme, el parque es demasiado grande así que ni nos notaran, ¿verdad Hina?- el ojiazul tomó a Hinata de la mano y la llevo lejos para poder platicar a solas.

-Bueno Sakura ¿en qué estábamos?-Sasuke se acercaba de nuevo a la pelinegra para continuar saboreando sus labios.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, abochornada, sentia su cara arder y revolotearle mariposas en el estómago. El calor subia, pronto se sintió mareada a punto del desmayo lo cual era raro en ella porque la que siempre terminaba desmayada por los nervios era su amiga.

-¿Preciosa te sientes bien?- Sasuke notó como la chica perdió el equilibrio y poco a poco aflojaba su cuerpo quedando desmallada en sus brazos. De pronto una pequeña marca en forma de rombo apareció en la frente de la chica sorprendiendo al azabache. Cuando estaba por ir a buscar ayuda una presencia amenazante que lo detuvo...

-Nos volvemos a encontrar samuria Uchiha-

-

Sakura se encontraba en una especie de trance no sabía a ciencia cierta donde estaba; era un lugar obscuro con una puerta delante del ella, dudo un momento, pero después con más determinación abrió la puerta encontrando la vida que había decidido enterrar en el olvido...


	10. Cap8 La leyenda de la Sakura poblana XD

Cap. 8 La leyenda de la Sakura poblana xD

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó maravillada; llego a un campo de flores hermosas, el paisaje era precioso, el sol resplandecía y podían oírse los pájaros cantar, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, a lo lejos podía divisarse una gran casa muy bonita. Volteo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar curiosa. Frente a ella se encontraba una niña parecida a ella (igualita nomas que en chiquita) de cabellos rosas cortos, portaba un vestido rojo con bordados dorados muy finos, collares también dorados y un velo con cuentas preciosas que cubría parte de su cabeza.

-Hola, te eh estado esperando- la niña la veía con una sonrisa tierna.

-Pero tuu...- Sakura se había quedado sin habla.

-Sí, yo soy tu, bueno realmente yo soy la parte de tus recuerdos de la infancia, tendrás que esperar un poco para encontrar las otras dos partes: tu adolescencia y el suceso, no me preguntes más porque yo no tengo esos recuerdos y no estoy enterada de nada- la pequeña ensancho su sonrisa - creo que a la Sakura de la adolescencia te será muy fácil encontrarla pero a la del suceso... mmm ella no se deja ver fácilmente- la niña negaba con la cabeza - bueno será mejor que me recibas de una vez para que busques a las otras dos- la pequeña pelirosa corrió hasta la ojijade mayor y la abrazo desapareciendo en una estela de brillo. Ese brillo fue aclarando las dudas en su interior y de repente sus recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

Inicia Flashback

Sakura Haruno era una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años que vivía en una hermosa casa, hija de los últimos descendientes de un emperador hindú, estaba rodeada de lujos.

Un día su casa es atacada por piratas que llegaron al puerto cercano en busca de riquezas y al enterarse de la fortuna de su familia decidieron hacerse de ella. Los rufianes no solo buscaban dinero o joyas, también buscaban personas para vender como esclavos. Desgraciadamente Sakura se encontraba lejos de sus padres cuando paso el atraco (en el campo de flores en el que tanto le gustaba jugar) y cuando llego a su casa no pudo evitar ser capturada por esos hombres.

Un golpe certero la hizo perder en conocimiento, cuando despertó se encontraba dentro del barco pirata hacia quien sabe donde. La niña lloro durante noches y dias enteros, daba gracias a que aquellos hombres fueran avariciosos, le habían contado que una esclava virgen valía más dinero y el hecho de ser una niña multiplicaba su valor. Es por eso que no la habían atacado ni intentado abusar de ella. Aun así en ocasiones podía sentir la mirada perversa de esos degenerados y temía que un arranque intentaran hacerle algo.

Así vivió durante 3 meses en aquel barco pirata temiendo por su vida, oraba y meditaba para no perder la cabeza y sentirse más cerca de sus padres. Fue una bendición aquel día que como un ángel caído del cielo apareció en su vida la pequeña pelinegra que ahora era su mejor amiga.

A ella y otras esclavas las habían llevado al mercado en Japón para venderlas al mejor postor; ella llevaba su ropa fina (ese vestido que tenía la niña recuerdo infancia) estaba sentada en un banquito sola y apartada.

-Hola, que bonito vestido- una niña ojiperla se había acercado a ella y le sonreía, la pequeña pelinegra nunca había visto un vestido tan bonito con bordados tan vistosos.

-No deberías de estar aquí, esos hombres son muy malos, puede que te lastimen por favor aléjate- Sakura estaba preocupada no sabía si sus captores se atreverían a toman esclavos a la vista de todos, pero prefería prevenir y que esa linda niña estuviera a salvo.

-Mi nombre es Hinata, ¿quisieras ser mi amiga?- esa niña de cabello rosa y vestimenta hermosamente extraña la miraba confundida.

-Mi nombre es Sakura...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de presentarse un joven castaño muy parecido a Hinata apareció y tomo del brazo a la niña -Hinata-sama no debería de estar aquí, este no es lugar para alguien como usted- y sin más se llevó a la ojiperla tirándola del brazo.

Sakura se entristeció ella no podía irse igual que aquella niña. Solo podía observarla desde lejos, la pequeña hablaba con aquel joven y volteaban a verla, el castaño la miraba con el ceño fruncido y una ceja ligeramente alzada, asentía por momentos y después camino unos cuantos pasos hasta un hombre muy parecido a ambos. El hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos perlas se acercó a la niña la cual parecía pedir algo con todas sus fuerzas como si implorara por algo.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando menos lo esperaba era su turno de ser subastada, estaba nerviosa, la sentaron en una silla al centro de una tarima, ella mantenía una postura alzada, tranquila y quieta; contraria a como se sentía.

El pirata comerciante empezó a hablar -Y aquí tenemos un tesoro traído desde la India, una princesa pura e inocente digna de pertenecer a un emperador, iniciamos la subasta...- varios hombres ofrecían diversas cantidades de dinero, algunos incluían ganado o costales de múltiples granos, pero nadie esperaba la oferta propuesta por aquel hombre ojiperla. Un barco cargado de granos de arroz y una fuerte suma de dinero fue la oferta nada despreciable que logro la compra de la pequeña pelirrosa.

Al llegar a la mansión de sus ahora amos, se enteró que la compra fue gracias a la insistencia de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, ellos eran una familia respetada y poderosa; el Clan Hyuga poseía habilidades que muchos respetaban, temían y deseaban.

Mi -Eres libre de irte cuando quieras- le habia dicho el patriarca del clan -pero ten en cuenta tu situación, si te quedas tendrás un techo, abrigo y comida; no pasaras penas, claro que nada es gratis, tendrás que entrenar duro junto con Neji y Hinata, tu trabajo será proteger y acompañar a mi hija, la futura heredera del clan Hyuga- y sin más el hombre le dio la espalda y salió para quien sabe dónde.

Su mejor opción era quedarse, además no sabía cómo regresar a casa. Así pasaron los años y Sakura Haruna se convirtió en la guardiana de Hinata Hyuga, Neji se había ido a administrar las tierras heredadas por su padre y a sus 13 años ambas chicas eran las más grandes amigas. Un día la Hyuga le contó que estaba muy nerviosa, pues debía de conocer a su futuro esposo, un joven heredero con que su padre le había arreglado la unión. Y de esta forma conocieron a un chico pelinegro, de ojos igualmente negros y un muchacho rubio de ojos de color azul del cielo.

Fin del flashback

A Sakura le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas, ciertamente su infancia había sido muy triste, sobre todo por la separación que tuvo de su familia.

Miro a su alrededor, un poco más lejos se podía ver una puerta la cual aparentemente no dirigía a ningún sitio, se acercó y trago saliva, eran muchas emociones para digerir en tan poco tiempo, pero no tenía otra opción si quería recordar del todo al pequeño pelinegro que acababa de ver en sus recuerdos debía pasar por esa puerta y encontrar a la Sakura de la adolescencia...


	11. Cap9 DetrásDeLasSombrasSoloHayOscuridad

**Cap9. Detrás de las sombras solo hay oscuridad.**

Recordemos: Sakura se encontraba desmayada en brazos de Sasuke, cuando se disponía a buscar ayuda, una presencia amenazante lo detiene.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar samurai Uchiha- el azabache no lo podía creer que traería a ese maldito demonio a SU ciudad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Menma?- era una mala situación, la chica desmayada frente a uno de los demonios más crueles que conocía y donde esta Menma también estaba ese otro demonio que Naruto tanto odiaba - ¿acaso vienes a retarme?

La sombra sanguinaria como llamaban a Menma en el mundo demoniaco, era un hombre que aparentaba tener una edad entre los 26 y los 33, indescifrable. El demonio era como una copia al carbón de Naruto, literal, ojos azules, piel de un bronceado dorado, cuerpo bien trabajado, peinado despeinado, sonrisa derrite calzones y la única diferencia radicaba en su color de cabello que era de un negro más oscuro que su podrida alma.

-Jajaja no te sientas tan importante Uchiha, no eh venido por ti, los jueguitos se acabaron- Sasuke frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja "Entonces... ¿Qué hace aquí?" Pensó.

-Eh venido por la chica- Menma veía a Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado y un aire se superioridad.

-

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol sentados uno muy cerca del otro, sus corazones latían rápidamente. Hinata no se atrevía a voltear a ver al chico, sentía sus mejillas arder, no sabía si las sensaciones que le transmitía estar con él era realmente amor, pero que más podía ser, desde que lo vio sintió una conexión, un lazo que los unía y ni siquiera le importo cuando descubrió en el cine que él era un demonio. Porque... ¿de qué otra manera la había rescatado de 3 demonios?

El rubio se recostó en el regazo de la chica era la sensación más relajante, se sentía transportado a otra vida donde nada malo podía pasar...

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el nombre real del demonio zorro, siempre sospecho de sus camaradas demonios; el día que despertó siendo el mismo un ser del inframundo se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba.

Inicia flashback

Todo estaba obscuro sentía su cuerpo pesado, estaba cansado, desorientado y la cabeza le dolía horrores.

-Oye despierta- una voz conocida le hablaba sacándolo de sus sueños.

-No mami, yo solo quiero comer ramen, por favor dattebayo- el rubio hablaba entre sueños.

-¡BAKA! Yo no soy tu mami- el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y pudo ver a un pelinegro muy familiar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta el ojiazul.

-Bueno yo soy...¿?- el azabache dudo.

Entonces una tercera persona de la cual no se habían percatado comienza a hablar -Él es Uchiha Sasuke, el demonio samurai- "¡¿DEMONIO?!" Pensaba el chico rubio -Y tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, el demonio zorro- ambos chicos estaban en shock no lo podían creer ¡eran demonios!

-Mi nombre es Menma y ustedes par de señoritas ya han dormido mucho, es hora de que demuestren su resistencia desearan estar en el infierno, pero ¿adivinen qué? Ya se encuentran ahí-

Cada que intentaba recordar algo antes de ese día una punzada le taladraba el cerebro, el corazón se le oprimía y la desesperación lo invadía. Con el pasar de los años, las décadas e incluso los siglos dejo de afligirse, pero el corazón aun le decía que había perdido algo irremplazable.

Llevaba unos veinte años entrenando en los campos demoniacos junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke eran los mejores y encargados de las masacres más feroces o aquello trabajos que Menma no quería hacer, y un día lo conoció; siempre pensó que la rivalidad con su amigo podía llevarlo por el camino del odio, pero cuan equivocado estaba, lo que tenía con su amigo era una rivalidad amistosa hasta cariñosa se podría decir pero aquel hombre de cabellos blancos, piel pálida y ojos de un azul brillante le hacía hervir la sangre, su presencia lo exasperaba, el odio crecía dentro de él y entonces descubrió porque Menma lo había llamado el demonio zorro.

En cuanto aquel hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, de su cuerpo comenzó a salir chakra rojo naranja (bueno ustedes ya saben como que color :P) las marcas en sus mejillas se ensancharon volviéndose una especie de bigotes zorrunos, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, se le formaron unas orejas y unas garras.

El misterioso hombre no se sorprendió y comenzaron una batalla; después de un poco de intercambio de golpes el peliblanco soltó una técnica extraña color verde que hizo que el rubio perdiera el conocimiento.

Fin del flashback

Desde ese día el ojiazul pedía percibir el chakra de ese bastardo donde fuera, solo lo había vuelto a ver un par de veces.

Cuando se encontraba de lo más cómodo y relajado en las piernas de Hinata, lo sintió, ¡Maldita sea! Que hacia ahí ese bastardo tan cerca de él. Era abiertamente una declaración de guerra.

-

-¿Que Uchiha, ya te cansaste?-

Sasuke había intentado huir con la chica pelirrosa, pero los ataques de la sombra sanguinaria y el hecho de que no pudiera atacar al pelinegro enemigo con la ojijade en brazos lo hicieron fallar en su escape, así que decidió dejarla recostada en una banca cercana (si, pobre Sakura como en el anime jeje) y enfrentar al maldito de Menma de una vez por todas.

-No, esto es solo el calentamiento- respondía nuestro azabache favorito.

-Más te vale, porque sería una pena que el arrogante samurai Uchiha durara tan poco en batalla. No habría diversión en eso- la cara del se veía animada.

El Uchiha saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña daga que en un movimiento se transformó en una poderosa katana - Muy bien si tanto quieres divertirte empecemos- se lanzó hacia el ojiazul enemigo empuñando su arma en alto cubierta de chakra en forma de rayos.

-

De un solo movimiento y dando un salto de puso de pie, asustando a la ojiperla por sus rápidas acciones, se mantenía alerta, ese tipo lo había vencido en aquella ocasión pues era poderoso pero ahora el también lo era.

-Na Naruto-kun ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la pelinegra, justo cuando termino su frase se tensó, el aire se sentía viciado y un gran chakra se acercaba a ellos, esta sensación ya la había vivido antes.

-Hinata mantente detrás de mi- Naruto intentaba detectar de donde saldría aquel demonio que odiaba más que nada en el mundo.

-Uzumaki Naruto el demonio zorro, NO, mejor dicho Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto el ninja salvador, nos volvemos a ver- el misterioso hombre tenía una sonrisa malévola -y ¡mira! por fin se han encontrado, es una pena que tenga que llevármela, ella es un gran tesoro- el hombre hizo un jutsu que esparció neblina sobre el lugar dejando poca visibilidad.

-¡Naruto-kun!- grito la ojiperla.

Rápidamente Naruto se cubrió de chakra en forma de zorro y con un movimiento de sus zarpas alejo la neblina regresando un poco la visibilidad. Después de unos segundos pudo observar al demonio que sostenía a Hinata de ambas manos atadas con chakra verde. Se abalanzo sobre el enemigo con una esfera de chakra en la mano -¡RASENGAN!- grito el rubio.

El demonio enemigo peliblanco detuvo el ataque con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su rostro "si no me protejo seguro estaría noqueado" pensaba; tanta concentración necesitó que había soltado a la pelinegra del agarre, "No me queda otra opción, no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad" alzo una mano y gritó -¡Tenseigan!- un rayo se chakra verde muy poderoso salió del brazo de aquel demonio.

El ataque tomó desprevenido a Naruto, él estaba buscando con la mirada a la ojiperla. El rayo estaba a punto de impactar en el rubio cuando...

-¡Naruto-kun, NO!- gritó Hinata y de su cuerpo comenzó a salir una luz cegadora...

Cuando las cosas regresaron a la "normalidad" los ojos de la chica se veían iluminados, el enemigo mantenía una mano sobre sus costillas y se notaba visiblemente cansado, el rubio observaba la escena estupefacto ¿que había sucedido? Era un enigma. La ojiperla miro directo a los ojos azules del chico que se mantenía incrédulo y una sonrisa recorrió su rostro, entonces no resistió más y se desplomo.

El rubio corrió hacia la chica, pero antes de llegar a ella un pelinegro apareció y atrapó a la chica antes de tocar el suelo.

-

Sakura se encontraba frente a un hermoso lago y a los alrededores solo se podían observar arboles de cerezo igualmente hermosos.

-Este es el lugar más importante de nuestra vida- una pelirrosa adolescente la veía con una ligera sonrisa sobre su rostro -no te arrepentirás de estos hermosos recuerdos-


	12. Cap10 El amor dattebayoHmmp no existe

**Hola mis queridos lectores **

No habia comentado por falta de tiempo, asi que aqui hago lo pertinente.

agradezco a mis lectores al review :3 jeje a los 3 que siguen mis historia y pues seguimos publicare los caps que faltan pues hoy e subido el cap 15 de esta historia :)

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto bien moto sensei

la cancion que aparecio en caps anteriores era amemonos de Charlie zaa

y el cap 9 es basado en la leyenda de la china poblana sin mas iniciemos babye

**Cap.10 El amor dattebayo... Hmmp no existe.**

Se encontraba en ese hermoso lugar que se parecía tanto al parque en el que estaba desmayada con el chico pelinegro... ¿Desmayado? ¡MALDICION SE HABIA DESMAYADO! y en brazos nada más y nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su mente daba vueltas mientras su cara se teñía con un rojo envidiable por un tomate; entonces sintió explotar el chakra de su amiga sacándola de su mundo de ensueño. Vio a su yo adolescente y le dijo - Estoy lista, creo que ya te diste cuenta que Hinata-chan nos necesita, así que apurémonos- la pelirrosa menor asintió y se giró dándole la espalda, observando el paisaje -Siempre me ha gustado este lago, cuando tengamos oportunidad deberíamos de regresar aquí con él- Sakura sonrió se paró justo atrás de sus recuerdos y cuando dio un paso hacia adelante atravesó a su yo adolescente fusionándose con ella.

Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe, mareándola, pero no era momento de debilidades, seguro su amiga se encontraba muy mal y debía ayudarla.

-

-¡CHIDORI!- Sasuke lanzaba ataques eléctricos a través de su katana, el demonio sombra los esquivaba con aparente facilidad, el Uchiha no se peleaba en serio aun, pero le dolía en el orgullo tener que usar sus mejores técnicas con alguien que no fuera Naruto.

\- Jajaja tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso si me quieres detener- se burlaba el enemigo.

-Hmmp- Si, lo sabía, Menma se reía porque era muy poderoso, un demonio comandante que entrenaba a otros demonios, a ellos los había "entrenado" más bien masacrado salvajemente, porque eso era más parecido a lo que habían vivido.

-¡Vaya! la nena está despertando- Sasuke voltea a ver a Sakura la cual comenzaba a abrir los ojos y ponerse de pie.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa?- la ojijade estaba un poco desorientada, no sabía porque despertaba en una banca. Intento pararse pero las piernas aun no le respondian y el mareo se hacía más fuerte, "tal vez no fue buena idea despertar del trance" pensaba la chica.

-Muy bien, acabo de decidir, la misión cambio de neutralizar a exterminar, prepárate Uchiha- Menma no se refería a exterminar a la pelirrosa mas bien su objetivo era acabar con el azabache.

-

-¡Hinata!- gritó un rubio muy preocupado, aun seguía sin entender que había sucedido, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, imágenes se le agrupaban en la mente, recuerdos de una vida que no era la suya, ¿o si lo eran? y para colmo ese maldito que tenía a SU chica en brazos, no era otro más que su enemigo natural -Shi ka ma ru- pronuncio cada silaba de su nombre con desprecio.

-Buenas tardes Naruto, ¡aaaaah! Toneri, te diría que es un gusto verte pero sabes que eso no es verdad- el cabeza de piña hablaba calmadamente.

-¡Maldición!... No bajes la guardia Nara porque al final yo ganare- Toneri Otsutsuki era muy inteligente su plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

-¡Bastardo! No te dejare ir- Naruto se lanzó contra en peliblanco pero antes de si quiera estar cerca, este ya se había desvanecido desapareciendo de su vista.

-Lo siento Namikaze después jugaremos- fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon del enemigo antes de desaparecer.

-

Ambos demonios mantenían una lucha fiera. Sakura no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, en que momento el amor de su vida se había transformado en un demonio, para ella las cosas empezaban a tomar sentido y hasta entendía porque había bloqueado sus recuerdos. El dolor. Era doloroso ver a la persona amada luchando y lo peor que ni siquiera recordara todo lo que habían vivido juntos, las lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Se preguntaba.

Tan metida estaba en las nuevas emociones redescubiertas, que no noto como el enemigo se acercaba rápidamente a ella con la clara intención de herirla, para cuando sus sentidos reaccionaron el demonio estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-¡SHARINGAN!- Sasuke activo su arma secreta, muy pocas veces se veía en la necesidad de usar su poder, aunque esto no quiere decir que no fuera un experto en usarlo.

Llego al lado de la ojijade y detuvo justo a tiempo el ataque enemigo.

Era ahora o nunca, Menma saco un pergamino de entre sus ropas, lo desenrollo velozmente y lo lanzo cubriendo la cabeza del azabache contrincante. El Uchiha estaba desconcertado O.o ¿porque diablos le había lanzado algo aparentemente inútil a la cabeza?, de un movimiento se quitó aquello de encima.

Una punzada horrorosa atravesó su cerebro, la sensación lo tiro al suelo haciéndolo revolcarse de dolor.

-Acabemos con tu sufrimiento Sasukito- Sakura veía la escena horrorizada, ¿Qué podía hacer si apenas podía moverse?

Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan y el dolor desapareció, pero no podría detener el ataque de la sombra sanguinaria, estaba listo para su fin...

-¡Aaaaaah!- grito Menma, un león hecho de tinta había logrado herirlo y hacerlo retroceder - Sai, ¡maldito! ¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno que más da, la misión está cumplida, hasta luego samurái Uchiha- dio un salto hacia atrás y se desvaneció, no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa malévola a Sasuke.

-

-Si hace siglos no podías estar con Hinata, ahora menos Naruto, lo siento pero no debes acercarte a ella- las palabras del maldito de Nara Shikamaru antes de irse con la pelinegra en brazos, resonaban en la cabeza de un muy confundido rubio, ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta? Hinata era un ángel, no por su dulce carácter, sino porque realmente era un ángel un ser celestial, un enemigo natural de un demonio o sea de él.

Se daba cachetadas mentales por no haberse dado cuenta antes, y además ¿Qué había sido toda esa novela en su mente? Esas imágenes eran recuerdos suyos y de su amada. Si, de su amada ahora no tenía dudas Hyuga Hinata era su amada.

-Maldito Byakugan y maldito Toneri, 200 años han pasado y aún siguen causando problemas ttebayo- el ojiazul hablo para sí mismo, saco de debajo del cuello de su playera un collar con una piedra turquesa, la apretó fuerte en su mano -pero yo te protegere porque ¡Uzumaki Naruto jamas rompe una promesa dattebayo!- el ojiazul miraba al cielo con decisión.

-

En la oscuridad de su habitacion Sasuke se maldecía, ¿cómo se había ilusionado en tan poco tiempo de una chica que apenas y conocía?, él, él, él, el magnífico, extraordinario, poderoso, vengador, emo (eso se lo decía Naruto), perfecto, sensual y masculino Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez se había enaaa... coff coff... ilusionado con una chica linda.

Esa maldita mentirosa era un ángel, uno de gran nivel para que Sai, la mano derecha del arcángel comandante Nara Shikamaru, fuera a su rescate.

Y lo peor no era eso, sino recordar como el muy cabron se la había llevado cargando en brazos mientras él como estúpido, se quedó en shock por lo de su sharingan.

Estúpido Sai, estúpido Menma, estúpido karma y estúpido amor... ¡¿AMOR?! No, no, no, ¡HMMP! El amor no existe.

Estos y otros pensamientos pasaban por la mente del demonio samurái, que sabía que si reconocía sus sentimientos estaba jodido; con el equilibrio natural no se jugaba y los ángeles y los demonios debían mantenerse separados.

_gracias por leer_

_Babye ttebayo_


	13. Cap11 Toneri¡ Mi villano favorito

**Hola sigo actualizando :)**

**Cap. 11 ¡Toneri! Mi villano favorito.**

En una caverna oscura, tétrica y lúgubre es exactamente donde esperarían encontrar un demonio, por eso cuando veían la hermosa mansión con preciosos jardines, fuentes danzantes, pasillos bien iluminados, canchas deportivas, cochera con autos deportivos último modelo y habitaciones pulcras arregladas con diseños exquisitos nadie se imaginaba que era el hogar de uno de los demonios más temidos (el coco se quedaba corto)

Toneri Otsutsuki tenía un porte gallardo, caballeroso, la seriedad que siempre mostraba lo hacía lucir endiabladamente guapo, su mirada azul brillante penetraba tu alma y hacia relucir tus más terribles miedos, su inteligencia era excepcional, cada acción que realizaba era planeada con sumo cuidado.

Estaba feliz, complacido. Las cosas salieron según lo planeado, y el hecho de que el arcángel comandante y su mano derecha aparecieran, solo retrasaba un poco lo inevitable. Él había trazado cuidadosamente cada paso para hacerse de más poder. Uno inimaginable.

-Toneri-sama ¿Puedo pasar?- del otro lado de la puerta de su despacho su discípulo le hablaba.

-Pasa Menma. Dame tu reporte- el peliblanco veía a su mano derecha seriamente.

-Señor, le informo que la misión "Neutralizar el Sharingan" ha sido exitosa- Menma mantenía una sonrisa de medio lado mientras hacia una leve reverencia en señal de respeto -y efectivamente, como usted me informó Haruno Sakura se encontraba con el objetivo, facilitando así el cumplir la misión-

-¡Claro que lo facilitó! Yo nunca me equivoco, esa chica es el punto débil de Uchiha Sasuke- Otsutsuki mostraba una sonrisa arrogante.

Y es que Toneri había esperado mucho tiempo por una oportunidad como esa para obligar al Uchiha a usar el sharingan y así bloquearlo, aunque sea temporalmente.

\- Señor, ¿Qué haremos con Uzumaki?- para Menma el rubio representaba un problema no solo por ser poderoso, sino porque simpatizaba con muchos demonios y algunos hasta le habían jurado lealtad, lo que al pelinegro le parecía gracioso, un demonio con código de honor ¡Ja!

-No te preocupes, de Namikaze yo me encargo- ambos tenían cuentas pendientes -Menma, ¿Cuánto tiempo estará el sharingan fuera de servicio?-

-Mmm... d días aproximadamente señor- contesta el pelinegro.

-Muy bien, Nara no podrá quedarse más de 2 días sin que lo reclamen en su campo de entrenamiento. Ordena a la servidumbre que preparen una habitación de huéspedes, pronto tendremos una vista- la mirada perversa de Toneri brilló, 200 años de espera rendían frutos.

-

La mañana había llegado, el viento fresco entraba por la ventana, la luz del día traspasaba por las cortinas de su habitación, la cabeza le dolía horrores. Ni cuando su maestra Tsunade la arrastraba a bares de mala muerte en la hermosa Konoha despertaba con tal resaca.

Entonces sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Ella ya no era la protegida de los Hyuga, alumna de Tsunade y sobre todo ella ya no estaba en Konoha.

Despues de que Sai la "rescato" Shikamaru la hizo dormir para que su mente descansara y así al despertar su cerebro no estuviera tan sobrecargado de recuerdos que no pudiera ni siquiera mandar órdenes a las partes de su cuerpo. Y había funcionado.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, sentía la boca seca, la cabeza le punzaba; necesitaba saber cómo estaba Hinata, su amiga había hecho explotar su chakra y pedía a todos los Dioses existentes que el byakugan no tuviera nada que ver con esa situación.

Cuando ingreso a la sala de estar pudo observar a la Hyuga y a sus senseis. La ojiperla estaba sentada en un sofá con las manos apretadas sobre las rodillas se le veía afligida y al borde del llanto.

Sakura se acercó a la pelinegra y volteo a ver a Shikamaru, con cara de no comprender aun la situación, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Sakura, has dormido todo un día, no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí, tengo que regresar, pero Sai se quedara a cuidar de ustedes por unos días- El de coleta alta aclaraba las cosas a su alumna ojijade, para después voltear a ver a la pelinegra -Hinata... no hagas ninguna locura, tu poder esta inestable y es muy probable que te traiga más problemas que soluciones-

"Na Naru..." pensó la ojiperla, inmediatamente después contesto con desanimo -Hai sensei, estoy consciente del problema, con su permiso me retiro espero que tenga un buen viaje- y salió con rumbo a su habitacion.

La pelirrosa estaba aún más confundida ¿qué era ese problema del que no sabía?, porque según ella un ataque de un demonio hacia un ángel era algo común (lo que a ella le había pasado con Sasuke), y entonces lo supo, el byakugan había regresado a la Hinata Hyuga princesa y heredera del Clan Hyuga.

-Sai ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, las dejo en tus manos- dijo Shikamaru mientras salía del departamento de las jóvenes.

-Sakura creo que sería mejor que hables con Hinata- la voz del pelinegro saco de sus pensamientos a la ojijade la cual solo asintió y se dirigió a hablar con su amiga.

-

Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre un taburete mirando por la ventana, podía divisar el atardece; el sol se ocultaba, ese sol que le recordaba tanto el cabello rubio de cierto chico hiperactivo. Una pequeña lágrima escapó y se paseó por su mejilla; su clan ya no existía y aun así su desgracia la perseguía.

-Hina-chan ¿puedo pasar?, ¿te encuentras bien?- Sakura se adentró en la habitación de su amiga, si lo que presentía era cierto una larga platica las esperaba.

_Gracias por leer _

_Babye ttebayo_


	14. Cap12 ExplosionDeRecuerdos ElPasadoDeNs

**Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto Battusai el dastajador okay no jeje**

**Cap. 12 Explosión de recuerdos. El pasado de nuestra historia.**

El atardecer ya había terminado dando paso a la noche fresca, las luces de los postes y los hogares comenzaban a encenderse e iluminar las oscuras alamedas.

En el edificio donde vivian las chicas, los departamentos comenzaban a encender sus luces. Sakura y Hinata se encontraba en la habitación de la segunda...

-Hinata, no me has contestado- pidio la pelirrosa.

-Estoy bien Sakura-chan es solo que...- se detuvo para tomar valor -tú, tú lo sabias y no dijiste nada... sabias de Naruto- kun, sabias de Sasuke-kun, del odioso byakugan, de todo lo que pasamos y nunca dijiste nada- dejo escapar pequeños sollozos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos perlas-tal vez nosotras...-

-¿Crees que yo te quería ocultar las cosas?, varias veces estuve a punto de decírtelo pero Shikamaru no me lo permitió y en parte tenía razón no podía arrastrarte a la desesperación que yo sentía en ese entonces, salía casi todas las noches a buscarlos, a recolectar información, pero nunca encontraba nada, como si la tierra se los tragase- contesto Sakura casi gritando.

-Discúlpame Sakura-chan pero me dejarías sola por favor- pidió la ojiperla a su amiga apretando sus labios para no dejar salir más sollozos.

-Hina... yo...- suspiro -uff, que descanses, mañana que estés más tranquila hablaremos- la pelirrosa salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La pelinegra se retiró de la ventana para después dejarse caer en su cama llorando sin parar. Se sentía confundida, indefensa. Extrañaba a su madre, a su primo que la cuidaba cuando era pequeña y nada la preocupaba, extrañaba los juegos y las pláticas de infancia con su mejor amiga, la Sakura que no le ocultaba nada, extrañaba a Naruto-kun y hasta a Sasuke-kun. Que hermosos eran aquellos tiempos y aquella primera vez que conoció el amor.

_**Inicio flashback**_

-No te pongas triste, seguro te llevaras bien con ese chico- una pequeña ojijade daba animo a su amiga.

-Tu sabes porque estoy triste- contestaba una ojiperla de 13 años -yo no quiero llevarme bien con el que se supone será mi marido, yo quiero amor-

Ambas jovencitas estaban sentadas dentro de una carreta y se dirigían a conocer al prometido de la heredera Hyuga. El día era hermoso el sol brillaba, la brisa fresca de la mañana y el cantar de las aves podía alegrar el corazón de cualquiera, pero para Hinata ese era nublado, oscuro y deprimente, la llevaban a conocer a un joven con el que debía casarse y pasar el resto de su vida sin amor; bueno no es que ella realmente tuviera a alguien especial, simplemente quería conocer el amor y enamorarse así como en las novelas que leía en sus tiempos libres.

-Hina-chan, no creo que Hiashi-sama cambie de parecer, recuerda cómo se puso cuando se enteró que Neji-kun se había casado sin su permiso- pero mientras hablaba noto como su amiga se ponía aún más triste, así que intento arreglar las cosas - mmm... bueno que te parece si nos olvidamos por un momento del tema y hacemos algo divertido- la pelinegra volteo a observarla "por lo menos capte su atención" pensó la pelirrosa -como no conocerás a tu... ese chico, hasta mañana, que te parece si damos un paseo por la aldea, dicen que se está efectuando un festival, ¿qué te parece?-

La ojiperla suspiro -creo que es preferible salir a despejarme-

-¡Muy bien! En cuanto acomodemos nuestras pertenencias ¡saldremos a divertirnos!- exclamo Sakura con fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

Y como lo planearon asi fue. Konoha era la aldea donde se encontraba el clan del prometido de Hinata y para llegar a la misma solo se hacía unas pocas horas de camino. Llegaron a las habitaciones asignadas, acomodaron rápidamente sus cosas, se arreglaron un poco y salieron a disfrutar de las celebraciones.

Las calles estaban adornadas con lámparas de papel, globos, serpentinas, símbolos de los diferentes clanes que habitan en el lugar, se escuchaba la música, los cantos y las risas de la gente.

Ambas chicas llevaban kimonos, Sakura tenía uno con diseño de flores de cerezo en color rosa, mientras que Hinata portaba uno con flores color lila claro, pasearon un poco por la aldea hasta llegar al festival, observaron los puestos, compraron algunos refrigerios y siguieron caminando hasta los puestos de juegos.

La pelirrosa se encontraba concentradísima intentando ganar el típico juego de los pececitos atrapados por redes de papel. Tan concentrada estaba que no noto que su amiga ya no estaba con ella. ¡Maldición! Llevaba como chorromil intentos y nada que ganaba. Cerro sus ojos, suspiro frustrada, bajo los hombros y la cabeza a manera de rendirse.

-No te rindas, tal vez dentro de 1000 intentos más lo logres-

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver que un chico pelinegro la miraba y le sonreía arrogante, pero aun así era muy guapo. Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ese chico viéndola fracasar y maldecir?

-Lo estás haciendo mal, si te desesperas no lograras atrapar ninguno- el chico se acercó a ella, le tomo la mano donde sostenía el papelito, se paró tras de ella y le tomo la otra mano que sostenía un trastecito (como un abrazo pero por la espalda) -debes calmarte y ser rápida- de un movimiento, por fin logro atrapar un pececito. El pelinegro le hablaba al oído, estaba muy cerca de ella, se sentía en las nubes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke- se presentaba el ojinegro, el cual aun seguía con su sonrisa de medio lado - te lo digo para que sepas a quien agradecer por ese pececillo-

A Sakura le salió una venita en la frente, ¿Quién se creía que era ese tal Sasuke? Y de un salto se separó de él.

\- Mi… mi nombre es Sakura y... pues, pues, pues este pecesillo que ves desde ahora se llamara Sasuke- le saco la lengua se dio media vuelta y se disponia a retirarse, cuando el pelinegro la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Sakura, lo siento. Empecemos de nuevo- el chico se aclaró la garganta y dijo -Hola, mi nombre es Sasuke, ¿te gustaría hacerme compañía por un rato?-

La pelirrosa estaba feliz ese chico era muy guapo, además le había conseguido un hermoso pez de mascota.

Hinata se encontraba sola a las orillas de un río, había observado a su amiga intentar ganar un juego por mucho tiempo y cuando noto que un chico la observaba decidió retirarse para no hacer mal tercio.

Ese lugar era tranquilo, lindo, apartado, y solo... tal vez demasiado solo, estaba a punto de regresar en busca de su amiga cuando unos jóvenes salieron de entre los árboles.

-Hola niña ¿porque tan sola?, que no sabes que andar por aquí de noche y sola es peligroso- el tono de voz de unos de los chicos era claramente sarcástico

-¡Mira! pero ¿qué traes ahí?- le dijo otro arrebatándole la bolsa con sus compras.

-De devuélvemela por favor- pidió la ojiperla.

-Estas son puras baratijas, danos lo que traigas de valor- exclamo el chico que le arrebato la bolsa.

-¡Vamos! Danos el dinero- dijo otro chico mientras sacaba una navaja de entre sus ropas.

Eran 3 jóvenes tal vez un año más grandes que ella; tal vez podría ganarles. Pero ni tiempo le dio de ponerse en guardia cuando uno de ellos, el de la navaja, se abalanzo sobre ella.

Un kunai detuvo el avance del atacante.

-¡Dejenla en paz, abusivos dattebayo!- un rubio ojos azules y con marcas en más mejillas en forma de bigotes se encontraba parado arriba de la rama de un árbol cercano, de repente la rama se rompe y va a dar de cara contra el pasto. Una gotita al estilo anime aparece en las cabezas de los presentes (valiente héroe resulto ser).

-Valiente héroe resulto este Baka- dijo uno de los atacantes (esa era mi frase ¬¬)

-¿A quién llamas Baka ttebayo?... Uzumaki Naruto el ninja número uno nunca se rinde, déjenla en paz o se arrepentirán dattebayo- exclamo con una determinación férrea mientras se levantaba, después volteo a ver a la ojiperla y le dijo -no te preocupes, yo te protegeré-

-¡ATAQUEMOSLO!- grito uno de los jóvenes. Rápidamente Naruto formo una esfera de chakra en una de sus manos y grito -¡RASENGAN!- la técnica dio de lleno en el estómago de uno de los chicos haciéndolo caer encima de los otros dos, los cuales quedaron inconscientes sobre el césped.

Hinata veía la escena sorprendida, ese chico de preciosos ojos azules salió en su rescate cual princesa en apuros -Muchas gracias- dijo por fin haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No, no es nada- dijo el rubio mientras una mano de sus manos jugaba con el cabello de su nuca y lo que parecía ser un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro -esto es tuyo- le dijo mientras le daba la bolsa con sus cosas -¿Emm?-

-Hinata, mi nombre es Hinata- contesto la pelinegra mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Qué te parece si damos un paseo, ellos no se despertaran en un buen rato, pero tal vez venga alguien a buscarlos, así que es mejor evitar problemas ttebayo- proponía el ojiazul.

Caminaron de regreso a la feria, cenaron juntos, jugaron en algunos puestos y al final el rubio la encamino hasta el lugar donde se quedaban hospedadas.

Así fue como conoció a Uzumaki Naruto. Solo esa noche le bastó para saber que el amor de su vida era tan resplandeciente como el sol.

_**Fin flashback**_

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, no tenía humor de hablar con Sai, así que lo mejor sería intentar descansar; lo que su cuerpo vivió no era algo normal ni siquiera para un ser celestial como ella. Se recostó en la cama.

Los recuerdos estaban frescos como si hubieran sido ayer; recordaba como había conocido a Sasuke, el primer día en Konoha y como al día siguiente el destino le jugaba malas pasadas.

_**Inicio flashback**_

Ya era de mañana, ese era el día en que su amiga conocería a su prometido, todo estaba listo. Ella llevaba sus ropas cotidianas y su amiga un kimono diferente al del día anterior. Llegaron a la entrada de los terrenos de aquel clan, donde lo primero que las recibió fue el gran símbolo del abanico rojo y blanco. Entonces un hombre apareció y las guio a través del lugar hasta llegar a un gran salón donde sería la reunión.

Al entrar al salón su corazón se detuvo, era Sasuke, el prometido de su amiga era ese chico que a había hecho sentir tan feliz y nerviosa en el festival.

El pelinegro permanecía serio, frio e indiferente a la mirada sorprendida de Sakura, era todo lo contrario al día anterior, en donde el chico se había portado tan amable y caballeroso que saco suspiros de la pelirrosa durante toda la noche.

Pero la ojijade no era la única sorprendida, un chico rubio sentado al lado de Sasuke también se veía sorprendido, inquieto, tenía los brazos cruzados pero movía sus dedos desesperadamente, veía al pelinegro con sus ojos entrecerrados a manera de reproche, se notaba que en cualquier momento gritaría un disparate. Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar, la voz fría del azabache resonó en el lugar.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, soy el heredero del Clan samurái Uchiha, él es Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto mi Dobe amigo- presento el azabache, mientras Naruto ponía los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta.

-Y tú eres un Teme amargado, ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA!- gritaba el ojiazul.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, heredera del Clan Hyuga, ella es mi amiga y guardiana Haruno Sakura- interrumpió la ojiperla haciendo una muy marcada reverencia.

El destino era cruel, su amiga se debía casar con el único chico que le había interesado.

En esa reunión acordaron verse con regularidad algunas veces en Konoha y otras en su aldea, así pasaron los años hasta ese día en que los cuatro se habían sincerado.

_**Fin del flaskback**_

Un ruido la saco de sus recuerdos ¿qué había pasado? Se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación para averiguar que pasaba.

_Gracias por leer_

_Babye ttebayo_


	15. Cap Relleno Adios a losCampos demoniacos

**Cap. RELLENO Adiós a los campos demoniacos.**

4:30am hora de despertar, eso si querías evitar problemas con la sombra sanguinaria, pues era la primera clase del día.

Pero para Uzumaki Naruto en esa hora apenas era su quinto sueño de los bien contado que se podía echar casi todas las noches. Menma era el menor de sus problemas y es que el entrenamiento que tenían con el demonio ya se le hacía hasta aburrido, tal vez hace 20 años habría dicho que era una masacre, y como no, si les brindaron a él y a sus compañeros su respectiva novatada, que los dejo sin calzoncillos por una semana... (dejémoslo así simplemente lo bloqueo y no quería recordar mas). Pero no, el demonio Menma nunca fue un desafío para él y todo se lo debía a su amistad con el perfecto, magnífico, magnánimo, omnipotente, egocéntrico, narcisista, misántropo, hijo de su... Teme, Sasuke Uchiha. (Si, hasta a mí me sorprende que Naruto usará tantos adjetivos rebuscados para su amigo)

Si a Naruto le hubieran preguntado hace 20 años si el "sensei" y el Uchiha se llevaban mal él hubiera contestado que la sombra sanguinaria odiaba a Sasuke Uchiha más que Nara Shikamaru o cualquier otro arcángel comandante, pero actualmente esa pregunta le causaba risa y es que últimamente cada que el sensei daba la orden de hacer un ejercicio, el azabache lo cumplía exageradamente y perfectamente bien, después mostraba una amplia sonrisa retorcida y retadora que rallada en lo demente. Esa era una relación enfermiza rosando en lo homosexual (sin ofender a ningún presente).

Ya se imaginaba a su amigo cumpliendo las órdenes del demonio sombra... o mejor no se lo imaginaba era algo tráumante, en fin, ya no importaba en lo más mínimo asistir a la clase de Menma y es que estaba claro que ese día seria solo para torturar al Teme mientras los demás solo veían la escena parados como estatuas de marfil.

Ese era su último día en ese horrible lugar, casi podía saltar de alegría, por fin él y sus amigos se alejarían de ese infierno al cuadro, y es que si sobrevivías a Menma tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que murieras en las manos de la sensei Anko.

Y entonces despertó de golpe, ¿qué hora era? ¡CARAJO! 15min para las 8am, ¿cuánto tiempo se durmió? Había dormido 3 horas que le parecían 5 minutos. Se levantó como de rayo se alistó en tiempo récord y salió disparado a la clase de la malvada Anko.

Anko Mitarashi era la sensei de la clase de uso de armas, clase que por cierto Naruto siempre a odiado, no porque fuera pésimo con las armas, pero si, era pésimo con las armas, al igual que Kiba, tan solo sabía usar los kunai y los shuriken efectivamente; lo suyo lo suyo era la pelea a mano limpia, los jutsus y algunas técnicas ninjas y es que, como decía el Teme él era Nabruto, porque cuando nada resultaba, usaba la fuerza bruta.

Llegó a la clase a tiempo de puro milagro, el lugar donde se impartía la clase era un dojo, 3 de las paredes estaban cubiertas con estantes llenos de armas de todo tipo y la cuarta pared era la de la puerta de entrada que alrededor tenía varios letreros de madera con los nombres de los demonios más destacados en las cinco naciones. Naruto odiaba ese lugar, la sensei disfrutaba hacerlo sufrir, ella era su Menma. Entonces Anko apareció en el lugar, entrando tranquilamente por la puerta, algo extraño en ella ya que siempre destrozaba alguna pared, ventana, techo o puerta, portaba una larga lanza con cuchillas en ambos lados, arma que la caracterizaba.

-Buenos días inútiles- saludaba amablemente la experta en armas mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí con... ¿candado? -bien insectos, como ya saben esta es nuestra última clase que tendremos como el hermoso grupo que somos- dijo sarcásticamente -así que hoy nadie saldrá del dojo hasta que me demuestren dominar un arma a la perfección o me venzan en combate- dijo lo último mientras sonreía de manera siniestra.

"¡CARAJOS, DIABLOS, MALDICION, MIERDA!" pensaba el rubio ojos azules "De haber sabido que esto pasaría no me hubiera levantado ttebayo"

Estos y más pensamientos llegaban a un nervioso Naruto, pues pronto sería su turno de pasar a mostrar sus habilidades con las armas, las cuales no eran sorprendentes y eso para un demonio que ya iba de salida de los campos demoníacos era una vergüenza. Lo pensó un poco, tal vez debía hacer una presentación con shurikens y kunais volando por todas partes, pero tal vez usar esas pequeñas armas no sería suficiente para la malvada Anko, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba por pasar él.

-Eso fue impresionante Suigetsu, tu dominio de la espada es magnífico- Anko alababa a su mejor alumno.

-Gracias sensei, soy encantador, le doy mi número, mi novia no es celosa- El chico con aspecto de pez sonreía arrogante.

-No gracias, no me gusta el pescado, además Karin es una súcubo posesiva, no tientes a tu suerte chico pez- le contestaba al chico pez xD - muy bien el siguiente es Uzumaki-

"Mierda ¿qué hago ttebayo?" pensó, entonces tomó la medida más desesperada, combatir contra la sensei.

-Que harás Uzumaki nos darás una demostración de fuerza bruta rompiendo 10 katanas por la mitad con tus manos- carcajeaba Anko

-Combatire contra usted dattebayo, prepárese bruja- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

-¿Cómo me dijiste mocoso?- decía la experta en armas mientras una venita resaltaba en su frente -prepárate a morir de nuevo UzuBaka-

El combate comenzó Anko agitaba su lanza en movimientos circulares hacia Naruto, el cual solo atinaba a esquivar los ataques de la demonio de las armas. Por fin logró acertar un golpe en el hombro de la sensei haciendo que esta retrocediera un par de pasos, él se encontraba en clara desventaja. Ya tan solo le quedaban unos pocos shurikens y un par de kunais, no podría mantener por mucho tiempo el ritmo, los ataques se hacían más difíciles de esquivar pero también más predecibles, así que ideó una estrategia para contraatacar, esperó un poco hasta que encontró una apertura, ese era el momento, se tragaría cada una de sus humillaciones. Primero lanzó un rasengan shuriken haciendo retroceder a Anko, inmediatamente después lanzó los shurikens que le quedaban impregnados con chakra, la pelinegra dio una vuelva en el aire esquivando por poco el ataque y cayendo con gracia sobre sus pies. Todo fue tan rápido que cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo Naruto ya estaba detrás de ella con un kunai empuñado hacia su espalda y otro a su garganta.

-¡Sorpresa bruja, eh ganado!- decía el ojiazul con una sonrisa confiada sorprendiendo a toda la clase que había apostado contra el rubio.

Pero su victoria fue tan efímera que hasta sorprendió al indiferente Uchiha Sasuke. Y es que el ataque de los shurikens de Naruto había cortado la ropa de la sensei y ahora el rubio se encontraba parado detrás de un gran espectáculo, el cual observaban todos sus compañeros.

-¡KYAAA!- Gritaba Kiba con ojos desorbitados y un chorro de sangre saliendo de su nariz, a Suigetsu solo le resbalaba un hilito de sangre, tenía ambas manos enfrente, las abría y cerraba de tal manera que imitaba apretar algo, incluso Sasuke estaba sonrojado, tenía los ojos en blanco y bien abiertos para no perderse nada.

-¡LA SENSEI NO TRAE SOSTEN!- grito una voz al fondo del dojo. (Era Konohamaru, bien dedo xD)

Naruto seguía como estatua detrás de la pelinegra, pero la curiosidad pudo más, se separó poquito e intento mirar por arriba del hombro de la sensei. Grave error.

-Naruto UzuBaka estás muerto- la sonrisa más siniestra se dibujó en los labios de Anko, la cual dio un golpe certero en la cabeza rubia fisgona de Naruto dejándolo sumergido en el piso con tablas rotas del dojo alrededor, y después todo negro.

-Eh Dobe despierta-

-Vamos linda tan solo un besito ^3^-

-¡BAKA! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- Gritaba exasperado un azabache.

-¿Eeh? Sasuke ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde estoy?, la tortura término ¡genial!- Naruto festejaba de manera prematura.

-Hmmp Dobe solo han pasado 15 minutos y la sensei ya se vistió- el Uchiha le informaba a su amigo.

-UzuBaka- aparecía Anko ya cambiada de ropa -prepárese porque limpiará y arreglará el dojo.

-¡¿Qué?¡- exclamaba el ojiazul con la quijada desencajada.

-¿Algún problema?- dijo la experta en armas con tono sombrío haciendo callar cualquier protesta. -InuzuBaka su turno-

Kiba pasó al frente e hizo su presentación con kunais y shurikens volando por todos lados, haciendo a Naruto caer para atrás al estilo anime.

Esa noche no durmió arreglando los desperfectos del dojo. No pasaría ni un día más en ese infierno, su alma aun no era libre pero por lo menos su cuerpo ya no soportaría ese trato del demonio que le propinaban los senseis de los infernales campos demoníacos.

Al día siguiente con unas ojeras envidiables por el mismo demonio mapache, Naruto y Sasuke partieron de ese lugar para nunca más regresar o eso pensaba porque después de una hora de camino se dieron cuenta que habían olvidado su dinero en la habitación, sin más remedio deshicieron su camino para volver por sus pertenencias y partir de nuevo.

-¡ADIÓS A LOS CAMPOS DEMINIACOS!- Gritaba eufórico un rubio hiperactivo mientras se alejaban ahora si para siempre de ese horrible lugar.

_Gracias por leer_

_Babye ttebayo_


	16. Cap13 ElHijoDelNinja yElHerederoSamurai

**Este cap contiene Lemon con sal XD **

**disfruten la lectura**

**Cap. 13 El hijo del ninja y el heredero samurái.**

La noche recién había caído en la ciudad, las ventanas de los edificios se encendían y las luces de los autos iluminaban las calles. Dentro de su casa, más específicamente en su habitación cierto ojiazul meditaba sobre los nuevos recuerdos que revoloteaban por su mente y los acontecimientos de ese día.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a su amigo a su habitación, pero al tocar la puerta el azabache no abrió, ni contesto, ignorándolo olímpicamente por tercer día consecutivo. Lo dejo pasar por esta noche, ya mañana tendrían tiempo para hablar e informarle sobre todos los recuerdos que tenía, además donde estaba Toneri seguro estaba Menma, y ambos pelinegros claramente se odiaban desde... desde siempre.

Se acostó en la cama; lo mejor era descansar, al dormir la novela que aun pasaba por su mente, la cual no tenía ni pies ni cabeza porque estaba toda revuelta, se aclararía, ya en la mañana buscaría la forma de burlar a Nara Shikamaru para ver a Hinata.

Al dormir los recuerdos fueron tomando sentido.

_**Inicia flashback**_

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto era el nombre real del héroe ninja de Konoha, una de las cinco grandes naciones ninja, pero no siempre fue reconocido, de hecho su primera infancia fue muy dura.

Uzumaki Naruto hasta la edad de 7 años vivió con su madre a las afueras de Konoha, de vez en cuando se adentraban a la aldea para comprar comida o visitar a los amigos de su madre. Cada que realizaban estas visitas los aldeanos no perdían oportunidad de mirarlo con desprecio o decirle cosas. Naruto desde la tierna edad de 5 años aun sin saber su significado, sabía que las palabras bastardo y demonio eran palabras ofensivas, hirientes y cargadas de odio hacia él.

Su madre siempre le decía que no hiciera caso a los comentarios de esas personas que realmente no lo conocían y no tenían derecho de opinar sobre él.

Ella lo protegía del odio injustificado. Por eso el día que su madre murió, se sintió desprotegido por primera vez en su vida. Pero ese sentimiento duro poco porque días después pasó a estar bajo el cuidado de su abuelo paterno Jiraija.

El pequeño rubio nunca conoció a su padre, por eso el día que conoció a su abuelo fue una gran sorpresa.

-Naruto es momento de irnos- un hombre peliblanco esperaba bajo el umbral del que una vez llamó hogar.

-Ya voy- contesto el pequeño ojiazul tomando sus últimas pertenencias.

-Ya te dije que no llevaras tantas cosas, en Konoha no las necesitaras- decía Jiraija

-Mmm... pero esto es lo único que me queda de mi madre- contestaba el niño con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Naruto... a tu madre no le gustaría que lloraras y menos que te aferraras a objetos para recordarla, ella era una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida por eso mi hijo la amaba- hablo el mayor.

El rubio miraba las dos bolsas que llevaba en las manos y las observa con detenimiento, hizo una balanza mental, dejo una sobre el piso de aquella casa y la otra la brazo como el tesoro más preciado.

-Muy bien, ¡estoy listo, vámonos viejo!- el pequeño hablaba más entusiasmadamente.

-¿Viejo?! Pero a quien llamas viejo, soy tu abuelo y debes respetarme, pero también soy un shinobi, un ninja, yo soy el poderoso, el magnífico, el sabio, ¡HERMITAÑO DE LOS SAPOS, JIRAIJA SENNIN!- grito el viejo mientras hacia una pose intentando ser super kawai.

(Silencio)

3

2

1

(Reaccion)

-¿Nani?- Naruto lo veía con una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno niño es normal que no me conozcas al fin de cuentas a tu madre no le gustaba todo lo que implica ser un shinobi, como lo fue tu padre- Jiraija comenzó a caminar seguido del ojiazul.

-Mi padre... ¿fue un shinobi?- el pequeño no lo podía creer, él era hijo de un ninja, pero... momento, -¿dijo fue?- genial su madre acababa de morir y ahora se enteraba que su padre también estaba muerto.

-Así es, él era un gran ninja de elite, héroe de Konoha y... bueno ya habra tiempo para hablar sobre tu padre, ahora lo que debes saber es que pasaras a heredar las costumbres familiares, así que al llegar te inscribirte en la academia y entrenaras duro- explicaba el peliblanco.

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Sí, seras un shinobi, igual que tu padre-

De esta manera obtuvo el apellido de su padre, aunque nunca se acostumbró a usarlo. A partir de ese momento los aldeanos molestaban cada vez menos hasta que dejaron de molestarlo por completo.

Cuando entró a la academia era el hazme reír del grupo, pero poco a poco logró hacer amigos y conoció a su mejor amigo y rival Uchiha Sasuke.

En un principio sintió envidia del pelinegro pero no fue por el hecho de que todas las chicas estuvieran locas por él, más bien era por el hecho de que parecía Don Perfecto, al Uchiha nada le salía mal, cada técnica le salía perfecta, a cada contrincante le ganaba y sus notas eran excelentes, todo lo contrario a él que tenía las peores notas de la academia, a punto de repetir año y se le hacía dificilísimo dominar una técnica. Su abuelo le dijo que no lo entrenaría hasta que se graduara de la academia demostrando, de esta manera, ser digno heredero de las técnicas de su clan. Los celos contra el azabache fueron desapareciendo y su amistad fue creciendo, hasta convertirse en los mejores amigos. Mejoró sus habilidades a base de entrenamientos y trabajo duro, así logró graduarse de la académica.

El día que conoció a Hinata y Sakura, los celos regresaron, ¿porque el Teme tenía tanta suerte? Y entonces se dio una cachetada mental, porque el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Uchiha marcaba a su amigo como alguien negado para la suerte.

La aldea de Konoha había sufrido un ataque y de alguna manera el Clan Uchiha era el principal sospechoso. Acusados de traición, todos los Uchiha iban a ser exterminados, pero los padres de su amigo ofrecieron sus vidas por el perdón de su Clan, dejando a Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke como heredero y al mismo Sasuke como segundo al cargo en caso de ser necesario.

Pasaron los años, ambos se volvieron más fuertes y respetados. En ocasiones, Itachi realizaba viajes diplomáticos, dejando de esta manera, la responsabilidad del clan sobre los hombros de Sasuke. La villa aun consideraba traidores a los Uchiha, así que la mejor solución que encontraron fue poner a Naruto como "guardaespaldas" (espía más bien) de Sasuke, aunque el rubio nunca se atreviera a traicionar a su amigo, lo querían ahí para tener vigilado al Clan.

Al azabache no le molestaba la idea, al fin de cuentas eran amigos, y si tener a Naruto metido en su casa calmaba al consejo de la villa, que así fuera. Y que ¿cómo sabía esto el rubio? Pues fácil, el mismo pelinegro se lo había dicho después de la primer semana de estar metido en su casa, después de eso prácticamente se mudó a vivir ahí.

Pero todo eso también traía beneficios para el rubio, el cual podía contemplar la brillante cabellera negra azulada y los hermosos ojos perla de Hinata cada que Sasuke se debía reunir con ella. Qué envidia -_-

-¡TONKA! FIJATE LO QUE HACES- decía una ojijade adolescente.

Naruto había derramado su tasa de té sobre la mesita de madera en donde se encontraban solo ellos dos. Se había distraído mirando a Hinata la cual estaba junto con Sasuke sentados en otra mesa y el azabache hablaba de algo que no sabía bien que era, pero lo estaba molestando en demasía, ¿desde cuándo el Teme hablaba tanto?, Como con él apenas y cruzaba dos palabras o contestaba con su típico monosílabos caga ingles "Hmmp"

-Disculpa Sakura-chan estaba distraído dattebayo- el rubio se disculpaba mientras intentaba limpiar el desastre de la mesa.

-Uff- suspira -no importa Naruto- contestaba la pelirrosa.

-Eeeh Sakura-chan ¿de qué crees que hablen ttebayo?- soltó por fin el rubio.

-Naruto bien sabes que no podemos inmiscuirnos en sus conversaciones, si alguien llega y nos ve interviniendo se prestará a malos entendidos- contestó y explicó la ojijade pero Naruto no entendió nada.

-¿Eeeh? No entendí Sakura-chan- (ven lo que les digo)

-Olvídalo Tonka después te lo explicará Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados para evitar soltarse un buen porrazo en la cabeza hueca.

-Con que Sasuke KUN ttebayo- dijo el ojiazul en tono de burla, haciendo ruborizar a la pelirrosa

-Cállate BAKA- Sakura grito molesta mientras ahora si le soltaba un golpe en la cabezota.

-Dobe es hora de irnos- hablo tranquilo el azabache interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Pero no eh cruzado ni dos palabras con Hinata-chan en esta ocasión ttebayo" pensó el rubio.

-Vamos Naruto- ordenó el de ojos onix- Nos vemos... Sa ku ra- le dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada seductora la cual pudo observar Naruto perfectamente siendo el principal espectador, "Estúpido y sensual Ero-Sasuke" pensó. Qué envidia, no sólo había platicado un largo rato con Hinata sino que también ligaba con Sakura. Maldito Don perfecto.

-Hasta luego Hinata-chan, hasta luego Sakura-chan- se despidió y siguió a su amigo.

Caminaron un largo rato por la aldea en total silencio con dirección al barrio Uchiha. Antes de entrar Sasuke por fin hablo.

-Naruto, Itachi me ha dejado tomarme unas vacaciones lejos de Konoha, me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo- decía el pelinegro mientras caminaba más lento.

-Vaya, entonces me daras vacaciones ttebayo- interrumpio el rubio.

-Bueno yo pensaba que te gustaría ir conmigo- dijo tranquilo el azabache.

Naruto pensó lo peor de su amigo, ¿le estaba proponiendo ir de vacaciones con él a solas?

-Lo siento Teme pero mi corazón pertenece a alguien más dattebayo- contesto dramatizando.

-¡BAKA! ¿QUE CARAJOS ESTAS PENSANDO?- grito aparentemente furico pero de inmediato tomo control de sí mismo y dijo -el viaje será a las aguas termales, Sakura y Hinata también vendrán, pero si prefieres tomarte tus vacaciones solo...-

-Sasuke Teme ¡Te amo ttebayo!, te amo a ti y a Itachi por esas hermosas vacaciones que vendrán dattebayo- decía con corazones rodeándolo e ideas pervertidas rondándole la mente.

Aguas termales = a baño, Hinata + baño = a una hemorragia nasal por una hermosa vista. Si, era un pervertido gracias a su abuelo.

-¡Vaya!, que gay- decía Sasuke mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime -bueno Dobe aún tengo que convencer al suegrito para que no mande ningún guardia o escolta, así que no cantes victoria todavía-

Y asi como llego la felicidad se fue, pero bueno aún quedaba la esperanza y es que Sasuke tenía un plan, aun no se lo decía pero era claro que lo tenía, solo tenía que esperar esas lindas y merecidas vacaciones.

**_Fin del flashback_**

-

En la recamara de cierto azabache taciturno, amargado, Teme, sexy, vengador...

Sasuke seguía sin poder dormir. Cada que activaba su Sharingan sentía como si un millón de agujas se le incrustaran en la frente y en las sienes. Además el recuerdo de los labios de Sakura le traía a la luz un recuerdo que tenía enterrado en la memoria tal vez el único más nítido de su vida pasada.

Un atardecer, una mirada jade, una brisa fresca, los sonidos de las aves que buscaban refugio en los árboles, una hermosa sonrisa, el olor frutal de un perfume femenino, la calidez de un abrazo, la dulzura de un beso, la pasión y una promesa de amor.

_**Inicia Flashback**_

Sasuke estaba sentado abajo de un árbol a la orilla de un lago muy hermoso, ese era su lugar favorito, un bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea no muy lejos pero si apartado de las personas inoportunas y las miradas curiosas.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- hablaba una voz femenina -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- contesto el azabache mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la chica.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti después de la pelea que tuviste con tu hermano... tal vez él tiene razón-

-No digas eso- le dijo mientras la abrazaba, luego se separó un poco para volver a hablar -él no sabe nada, no tiene derecho a hacernos esto, no estoy dispuesto a rendirme aun, porque...- callo un momento pero solo para poder apreciar sus ojos jades -te amo- entonces rompió la distancia entre ellos y beso a la chica.

Se separaron un momento.

-Sasuke-kun... yo también... te amo- y Sasuke volvió a atrapar su boca en un beso.

Sus labios se rozaban, mordían, saboreaban. Mientras se besaban, el pelinegro mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica, una de su manos fue bajando hasta llegar a su glúteo y luego a su muslo en una caricia cargada de pasión, levanto una de las piernas de la chica, después la otra y las enredo en su cadera para que ella pudiera sentir la dureza de su excitación.

Las manos de la joven jugaban con el cabello de Sasuke, después bajaban por su espalda y volvían a subir. Ella jadeaba y se estremecía con cada roce del pelinegro hacia su sexo húmedo. El chico la tenía contra el árbol, mientras comenzaba a desvestirla, primero desabotono la blusa, luego desabrocho el sostén, para después en un camino de besos bajar hasta sus senos, comenzó lamiéndolos hasta que la excitación fue más y no pudo resistir morderlos, primero uno y luego el otro.

Ya no aguantaba más sentía que debía hacerla suya en ese momento o moriría. Ella tomo la iniciativa, bajo sus piernas para poner sostenerse, fue bajando sus manos trazando pequeños círculos por su trayecto hasta llegar al pantalón, desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre mientras metía su mano para palpar la hombría del azabache. Él soltó un gemido ronco, saco la mano intrusa de la chica y la volteo, quito de golpe la ropa que lo separaba de su objetivo, saco su miembro duro y lo acerco al sexo de la joven dando caricias por toda la entrada, ella se arqueaba de placer mientras mordía sus labios.

El azabache fue lentamente introduciendo su miembro dentro del monte de venus de la chica, sintiéndose atrapado por el placer. Inicio despacio con movimientos lentos y suaves, luego fue embistiéndola más deprisa. Se detuvo, la separo un poco, la volvió a girar, le levanto las piernas y las puso de nuevo alrededor de su cadera mientras la volvía a penetrar; ahora el movimiento era rápido, duro y lleno de lujuria.

Ambos se encontraban en una montaña rusa de placer y pronto llegarían a la cima. Y así fue mientras los movimientos se hacían más veloces, una sensación eléctrica los recorrió y explotaron al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se relajó y se dejó caer sobre el césped, dejando caer a la chica junto con el sobre su pecho.

-Te amo- dijo ella de nuevo.

-Yo también te amo- respondió el de ojos onix -no me rendiré y menos ahora que se que soy correspondido- le dio un beso breve -pero te prometo que mientras las cosas se solucionan yo te protegeré y no me rendiré hasta que podamos estar juntos, así tenga que dejar mi puesto o mi Clan, con este lago como testigo te lo prometo... mientras-

La joven solo lo veía con sus ojos jades llenos de amor.

-Este será nuestro secreto, un lugar para amarnos los dos... Sakura-

_**Fin del flashback**_

Se levantó de golpe, ¡Pero que carajos! ¿Desde cuándo ese recuerdo tenia nombre al final?, esa última palabra no la recordaba, ¿será que la mente le jugaba bromas? O el juntarse con Naruto por fin lo había vuelto loco, ahora su mente lo atormentaba con una obsesión hacia una mujer y no lo dejaba descansar.

Mañana tendría que ser sigiloso e ir a buscarla para sacarle información y quien sabe tal vez algo más, al fin de cuentas, él era un demonio, ella le atraía como abeja a la miel y ese recuerdo los había dejado duro como titanio.

_Gracias por leer_

_Babye ttebayo_


	17. Cap14 El plan de Sasuke comienza

**¿Siguen leyendo? wow soy feliz :'3 **

**Mas Lemon salvaje !wiiii¡**

**Disfruten**

**Cap. 14 El plan de Sasuke comienza.**

Recordemos Naruto se encontraba dormido, ordenando sus recuerdos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

_**Inicia flashback**_

-¡Espérenme!- gritaba un rubio adolescente mientras se acercaba corriendo a sus amigos que lo esperaban en la puerta de salida de la aldea.

-Hasta que llegas Naruto, da gracias a Hinata-chan que no te abandonamos- contestaba Sakura con poca paciencia.

-Siento mucho haberos hecho esperar, os ruego disculpen mi descuido e impuntualidad, es momento de partir al encuentro de un merecido descanso, tiempo de relajación y esparcimiento- contestaba Naruto a manera de orador poético, mientras a todos les salía un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con el Dobe?- preguntaba el azabache.

-Aaaa, mmmm, lo siento jejeje es que ero-sennin... mi abuelo, insistió en que debía tomar clase de literatura con él antes de salir, por eso llegue tarde dattebayo- se justificaba el rubio.

-¡Vaya! Pobre Jiraija-san, seguro solo heredaste su lado pervertido- contestaba tranquilo Sasuke.

-¡Eeeeeeh!, ¡yo no soy pervertido ttebayo!-

Ambos chicos discutían como de costumbre, ese día partían a las aguas termales para un tiempo de esparcimiento, para ser exactos, una semana de vacaciones, idea de Uchiha Sasuke.

Y aunque partieron con unos minutos de retraso, cortesía del impuntual Uzumaki, llegaron a tiempo para tomar el transporte que los llevaría a su destino. Una hora de camino después llegaron a una residencia en la que se alojarían; una de las casas del Clan Uchiha fuera de Konoha. Tenía solo 2 habitaciones, 1 baño, sala-comedor y cocina juntos, parecía más una pequeña casa de familia, algo humilde, comparada con la gran mansión del Clan Uchiha en Konoha.

-Muy bien, ustedes se quedaran en esa habitación y nosotras en esta- señalaba la pelirrosa.

-Neeee yo no quiero dormir con el Teme ttebayo- se quejaba el rubio -Prefiero dormir con ustedes- dijo muy natural, haciendo ruborizar a cierta pelinegra por solo imaginar al ojiazul durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que ella -¿Eeeeh? ¿Hinata-chan que te pasa, te sientes mal? Estas muy roja, ¿Tienes fiebre?-

-Eeeeee, nonono es nada Na Naruto-kun, eestoy bien- contesto la ojiperla.

-¡TONKA! ¡NO DORMIRAS CON NOSOTRAS!- decía o más bien gritaba la ojijade.

Después de una breve discusión sobre los cuartos y algunas cuantas cosas más, las chicas se arreglaron y salieron a pasear para observar el paisaje, pues aún era temprano, dejaron a los chicos en la casa los cuales parecían muy entretenidos hablando en clave, como planeando una estrategia militar, cuando regresaron...

-¡Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan!- un rubio hiperactivo las recibía efusivamente a las afueras de la residencia -que bueno que llegan, el Teme estaba muy preocupado por ustedes dattebayo, no paraba de repetir que fuéramos a buscarlas ttebayo porque tal vez les había pasado algo malo dattebayo y es que unas chicas lindas como ustedes no deberían de andar por ahí solas ttebayo- se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo, estaba tan nervioso que hablo sin pensar (Como de costumbre) hasta usaba sus dattebayo sin control.

-¿Así que yo no paraba de hablar Dobe?- interrogaba el pelinegro que apareció de la nada -¿que no eras tú el que decía que debíamos haberlas seguido como propusiste desde un principio?- dijo el azabache mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos y miro mal a su "mejor amigo", hizo una especie de puchero, se acercó a las chicas y dijo -¿vamos a las aguas termales?- avanzo hacia el lugar con las jóvenes detrás de él, aunque sabía que solo lo seguiría una, el plan de Sasuke empezaba.

Al girar en una esquina pudo observar como su amigo tenia tomada de una mano a la pelirrosa y avanzaban al lado contrario de donde él se dirigía, después volteo por un momento a ver a Hinata, se sonrojo y soltó un suspiro.

-Naruto-kun, deberíamos de esperar a Sakura-chan y a Sasuke-kun- decía la ojiperla mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta.

Él estaba muy nervioso, Sasuke le había dado la oportunidad de su vida. Mientras las chicas no estaban, el azabache le contó al rubio su plan, Sasuke saldría de paseo con Sakura, con suerte, tal vez no regresaría hasta entrada la noche, mientras el debía distraer a Hinata para que no buscara a su amiga, además de brindarle la oportunidad de estar un tiempo a solas.

Ya hace bastante el Uchiha le había confesado que realmente él no tenía intenciones de casarse con Hinata, pero debían seguir guardando las apariencias hasta convencer a Itachi de deshacer el compromiso. Incluso se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Naruto hacia su prometida y lo alentó a acercarse a ella. Algunas veces hablaban de cualquier tema, caminaban juntos o simplemente se brindaban miradas y sonrisas inocentes.

En una de esas ocasiones, la que más atesoraba y guardaba en su corazón, Naruto se encontraba triste por el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, la pelinegra lo consoló, le acaricio la mejilla, le sonrió tiernamente y lo miro de manera dulce, terminaron platicando sentados bajo un árbol tomados de la mano. Pero de tomarse de la mano a que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos era muy diferente, ¿qué tal si ella no sentía lo mismo? Tal vez él había interpretado mal...

De repente su estómago gruño. Cuando se ponía nervioso le entraba un hambreee...

-¿Tienes hambre Naruto-kun?, regresemos a la casa, te preparare algo- dijo la ojiperla con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al ojiazul que solo logro asentir con la cabeza.

Llegaron a la residencia rápidamente pues de hecho no se habían alejado ni una cuadra. Entraron y se dirigieron a la cocina; la chica abría alacena tras alacena encontrando algunos ingredientes para preparar un guisado sencillo y arroz, mientras tanto el rubio la observaba desde el comedor. Hinata se veía preciosa concentrada en su labor.

-Ya, pronto estará lista, solo ay que esperar a que se termine de calentar- decía la pelinegra mientras se quitaba un mandil y se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba el rubio.

-Seguro que estará deliciosa Hinata-chan, seras una excelente esposa- decía el ojiazul animado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual desapareció al ver la expresión de la chica, la cual era pensativa y un poco triste -Hinata- y por un impulso se levantó de la silla y abrazo a la ojiperla.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, tenía los labios ligeramente separados, sus ojos perlas bien abiertos, parecía sorprendida de la repentina acción del rubio -Na Naruto-kun- dijo por fin pero no pudo pronunciar más, pues ya se encontraba perdida en la mirada atrayente del chico.

Naruto se armó de valor, estaba muy nervioso pero también decidido, esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba -Hina, Hinata, yo sé que Sasuke no es mala persona, pero también sé que tu no lo amas- guardo silencio por un momento, los corazones de ambos latían rápidamente -Hinata quiero que sepas que planeo luchar por ti, porque... yo... te amo Hinata- el ojiazul se inclinó despacio hasta rozar los labios de la chica y depositar un tierno beso, al cual la ojiperla correspondió con ambos brazos rodeando el cuello del chico.

-Yo, yo, yo también te amo Naruto-kun- contesto Hinata cuando por fin se separaron, pero apenas y termino la frase se acercó a devolverle el beso, aunque este era un poco menos casto, pues ahora Naruto tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y esa posición le permitía aventurar su lengua en busca de la de Hinata.

Seguían abrazados y besándose, hasta que percibieron un olor a quemado. La ojiperla se separó de golpe -¡Naruto-kun la comida!- y salió corriendo con el rubio detrás de ella para ver que rescataban de sus sagrados alimentos.

Después de comer lo que de milagro no se quemó, ambos decidieron salir a pasear, caminaron por el pequeño pueblo, llegaron a un puesto y Naruto compró un prendedor para Hinata, se lo colocó en cabello con mucho cuidado, luego siguieron paseando hasta un lugar que les recomendó el comerciante del puesto.

Llegaron a un ojo de agua con una cascada muy hermosa, al fondo se podían ver las piedras que brillaban por la luz del atardecer que ya estaba dando paso a la noche y se podían apreciar las primeras estrellas del firmamento junto con nuestro hermoso satélite natural, todo un espectáculo; no eran las aguas termales pero se notaba que el agua estaba muy agradable. Hinata se acercó a la orilla para poder observar las estrellas que ya se empezaban a reflejar en el agua. Naruto se acercó a la ojiperla para ver lo que ella veía, pero cuando esta se dio cuenta de la cercanía del rubio los nervios la traicionaron y resbalo cayendo al agua junto con el chico que intento sostenerla perdiendo el también el equilibrio.

Al poco tiempo ambos salieron a la superficie, pues en realidad el ojo de agua no era muy profundo. El ojiazul mantenía a la pelinegra abrazada contra su pecho, sus ropas estaban mojadas y se ceñían al cuerpo dando una sensación de desnudes que los hizo sonrojarse y sentir excitación por la cercanía y el roce.

El rubio no resistió más, entonces beso a la ojiperla con pasión y deseo recorriendo cada célula de su ser, el la deseaba, la necesitaba, quería estar a su lado y sentirla así de cerca siempre.

-Hinata- logro pronunciar casi en un susurro el Uzumaki al separarse de la chica. La pego aún más a su cuerpo dejando la cabeza de la pelinegra en el hombro del rubio, para después el pronunciar a su oído –te amo y te deseo Hinata, pero si tu no…- no logro terminar pues fue interrumpido por la ojiperla.

-Yo también te deseo Naruto-kun- dijo totalmente ruborizada y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio.

Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de su amada y el la tomo de la cintura para empezar a salir del agua. Conforme iban saliendo, el peso de las ropas de Hinata amenazaba con separarlos y ser un obstáculo, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a separarse de él, pues subió y cruzo sus piernas por la cadera del rubio.

El ojiazul se sorprendió de la acción de la ojiperla y al mismo tiempo ahogo un gruñido por la sensación del roce de sus sexos. Estaba completamente excitado, lentamente bajo sus manos hasta los glúteos de ella y la apretó hacia la dureza de su miembro palpitante. Hinata dio una arcada y soltó un pequeño gemido.

Ya se encontraban fuera del agua, el agua seguía escurriendo de sus ropas y a pesar de estar totalmente mojados sentían más calor que nunca; como si sus ropas quemaran, Naruto se quitó la camisa y desvistió a Hinata dejándola solo en ropa interior, la contemplo por un momento, se veía muy hermosa, tierna pero al mismo tiempo sensual, deseosa y jadeante. Si Ero-sennin lo viera estaría orgulloso de el… ¿pero que estaba pensando? Ese no era momento de pensar en su abuelo, se abofeteo mentalmente y continúo en lo que estaba.

Se acercó a acariciar la suave piel de Hinata besando su pecho por el contorno del sostén, mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba a tocar la zona intima de la ojiperla. Ella por su parte tenía una mano acariciando la cabellera rubia de Naruto y la otra tocaba la piel tostada de su espalda.

Naruto palpaba la intimidad de Hinata, ella daba arcadas, soltaba pequeños gemidos, se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba sus manos encajando un poco las uñas en la piel del ojiazul, de repente el chico sintió como ella se tensaba y se corria en su mano.

-¡NaNaruto-kun!- dijo la ojiperla entre gemidos y espasmos, estaba muy avergonzada. Vio a los ojos azules de su amado y se percató que el la veía con una mirada llena de deseo, parecía quererla devorar con la mirada. Entonces el rubio quito la ropa que quedaba de ambos.

-Hinata, no resisto más, te deseo, te prometo que sere cuidadoso- decía el rubio mientras encaminaba su miembro a la entrada de la chica. Naruto sintió una pequeña presión de algo que se resistía a dejarlo entrar, entonces presiono con más fuerza hasta que sintió como algo se rasgaba, volteo a ver el rostro de Hinata la cual comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, él besó sobre sus mejillas cada una de las lágrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos perlas, cuando ella por fin su acostumbro al miembro dentro de su intimidad, el rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas primero despacio y suave disfrutando de cada sensación. Conforme entraba y salía, sentía la necesidad de acelerar el ritmo, Hinata arañaba, gemía, jadeaba de placer y tiraba de los cabellos rubios de Naruto para profundizar los besos.

Estaban perdidos en el placer y la excitación, los gemidos de Hinata hacían excitar más al rubio el cual también emitía gemidos roncos. La ojiperla comenzó a moverse también para facilitar el acercamiento y entonces Naruto no pudo más, sacó su hombría y se vino fuera de la chica derramándose sobre su vientre, dejo caer a un lado de ella jadeando y respirando agitadamente.

Cerro los ojos, se sentía exhausto, tenía una gran sonrisa tonta en los labios y se sentía en las nubes -Naruto-kun- escucho la voz de la culpable de esas sensaciones un poco lejos, abrió los ojos, volteo para todos lados hasta que la encontró dentro del agua nadando como una seductora sirena -¿quieres nadar conmigo?- pregunto la ojiperla ruborizada.

Entonces el ojiazul se metió al agua a nadar, así estuvieron por un rato nadando bajo la luz de la luna, brindándose caricias, abrazos y besos. Despues de un tiempo y de un merecido segundo round, decidieron vestirse y regresar a la residencia.

Cuando llegaron, la habitación que se supone Naruto compartiría con Sasuke estaba cerrada con seguro, así que no le quedó más remedio que felizmente dormir con Hinata esa noche, definitivamente el plan del azabache estaba saliendo a la perfección y él salía más que beneficiado.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_gracias por leer _

_babye ttebayo_


	18. Cap15 ElPlanDeSasukeEnAcciónEpicFail

**hola queridos lectores.**

Mi nombre es Daniela y soy la autora de este fic, tengo 26 años, tengo de un niño de 3 añitos y soy madre trabajadora.

Bueno solo hablare una vez de este tema y espero no volverlo a tocar por respeto a ustedes.

El día de hoy me llego un hermoso regalo del día de las madres, una critica de LMF y sus autores a manos de la apreciable _**Kumi Strife, **_debo decirles que al principio me entristeci por toda la critica que le daban a mi fic, pero entonces decidi investigar un poco y tomar las cosas de quien vienen. Al parecer este foro es una especie de mafia o algo asi, en el que le tiran criticas a los novatos o a quien ellos quieren no lo se.

En fin lo que a mi me corresponde decir es solo que aunque pense en borrar el fic no lo hare seguire subiendo los caps hasta terminarlo xq ese es mi camino de escritora (si lo sé, se lo copie a Naruto y que)

No soy monedita de oro para caerle bien a todos y mi madurez me da para que me valga la critica de ese foro, con todo respeto es mi opinion :P (todos tenemos derecho de replica en el momento que se meten en nuestro trabajo)

Creanme yo respeto las opiniones y soy muy tolerante, pero hubo ciertos comentarios en la critica que me sonaron a burla o sarcasmo.

Bueno sin mas les dejo el cap 15

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto con su lema: "Entre los hombre como entre las naciones, el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz" o era ¿Benito Juárez? jeje haber a quien le cae el saco con el lema :P

¡ENJOY!

**Cap. 15 El plan de Sasuke en acción. Epic fail.**

Todo estaba saliendo conforme al plan, Naruto sirvió para separar a Hinata de Sakura. En cuanto el rubio y la ojiperla se encontraban un poco lejos Sasuke tomó a la pelirrosa por la muñeca y se la llevó consigo, al principio pudo sentir como ella se resistía un poco, pero solo fue por un segundo, pues después ella lo siguió sin protestas con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Ya se encontraban lejos de la residencia, ese pueblito siempre le había gustado a Sasuke, mas por solitario que por sus hermosos paisajes.

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque, donde el azabache ya tenía preparadas las cosas necesarias para un picnic: mantas, canasta con alimentos, cosas necesarias para tomar el té, velas y algunos cojines.

-Sa Sasuke-kun ¿qué es todo esto?- la pelirrosa estaba sonrojada.

-¿Pues que parece Sakura?- contestaba el azabache con sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Baaaah! Sasuke-kun, no me trates como a Naruto- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero -claro que sé que es un picnic, solo que no me lo esperaba-

-Ya te había dicho que te convencería de mis palabras Sakura- decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la ojijade.

-Mmmm... Sasuke-kun no lo sé, creo que tu hermano sospecha y no creo que él...- El tono de voz de Sakura reflejaba una mezcla de tristeza y duda.

-¡SAKURA!- la reprendió el azabache -ya te dije que no me importa lo que piense Itachi, ni los planes que él tenga, solo quiero disfrutar de este tiempo libre que logre concedernos-

-Mmmm... muy bien Sasuke-kun, solo no quiero traerte problemas- dijo la pelirosa para después soltar un suspiro -Bueno, y... ¿qué trajiste en esa canasta?-

-Pues, traje comida y unos ricos pastelillos para la cierta chica de cabello rosado, fanática de todo lo dulce- dijo el chico con un toque arrogante.

-¿A si? Jeje pues vaya que Hinata te ha ayudado a saber mis gustos Sasuke-kun- comentó mientras sonreía.

Después de su conversación se dedicaron a comer, luego tomaron té y Sakura probó algunos pastelillos.

No era la primera vez que se fugaban, de hecho ya en varias ocasiones habían salido a escondidas en Konoha, aunque no podía ser por mucho tiempo pues levantarían sospechas, en una de esas escapadas casi los descubre Itachi, perdió la noción del tiempo y llegó demasiado tarde a una reunión del Clan, sino fuera porque Naruto le ayudó diciendo que estaban entrenando seguro ahora tendría prohibido ver a la ojijade que causaba sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas en él. Y el problema era ese, las sensaciones extrañas que despertaba la pelirrosa en el heredero Uchiha, las cuales él no podía identificar, no era amistad, no era hermandad, pero tampoco podía saber si era amor. Lo único que tenía seguro era que no quería separarse de ella.

Por otro lado el corazón de Sakura era un mar de indecisión, tenía miedo al rechazo. Como confesar el amar a alguien que en algún momento te considero una molestia.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron en silencio, observaron el atardecer y la aparición de las primeras estrellas en el firmamento, se sentían cómodos el uno al lado del otro pero al mismo tiempo nerviosos eh incomodos.

Sakura no resistiría por mucho tiempo esa situación, necesitaba saber los sentimientos del Uchiha hacia ella, debía saberlos, exigía conocerlos, cómo era posible que después de meses de salir de "paseo", él aun no aclarara su relación, la cual se tornaba extraña; ella no era su prometida, no era su novia, no era su nada y sin embargo ahí estaban los dos juntos de nuevo.

-Sasuke-kun- la ojijade rompió el silencio.

-¿Eh?, sí que pasa Sakura-

-Bueno, yo quería saber, ammmm umm...-

-Sa ku ra... calla y disfruta el momento-

"Tal vez Sasuke tenga razón, más adelante podre aclararlas todas las dudas" pensaba la pelirrosa.

Al poco tiempo decidieron que debían regresar a la residencia donde se alojaban, cuando llegaron el lugar estaba solo, no había rastro de ninguno de sus amigos.

Estaban a punto de retirarse a dormir cuando Sakura no pudo más se armó de valor y encaro a Sasuke.

-Sakura buenas noches- se despedía el azabache.

-Sasuke-kun espera- trago saliva dificultosamente - no te vayas, necesito preguntarte algo- la chica titubeo por un segundo -¿que soy yo para ti?- preguntó por fin.

-Mmmm...- cuando el de ojos ónix iba a contestar escucharon voces tras la puerta principal. Seguro eran Naruto y Hinata que regresaban a casa. En un rápido movimiento tomó a la chica y la jaló dentro del cuarto de los chicos, cerrando la puerta tras él con seguro, escucharon el intento de abrir la puerta y luego solo silencio.

Estan cerca uno del otro tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones y escuchar sus latidos apresurados, la ojijade estaba ruborizada, lo que al azabache le pareció encantador y de un momento a otro se estaban besando apasionadamente.

El chico la atraía fuertemente hacia él, sus manos se deslizaban de arriba para abajo acariciando y dibujando suavemente la figura de la joven.

-Sasuke-kun- jadeo la pelirrosa.

-Sa ku ra- dijo el de pelo negro con el aliento entrecortado para después atrapar sus labios de nuevo en besos de fuego.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo la chica cuando se separaron -no has contestado mi pregunta-

-Sakura, no lo arruines- el chico no quería complicar las cosas, la verdad era que al no tener amor por mucho tiempo había olvidado como era ese sentimiento, por lo que no podía expresar su sentir por la ojijade hasta estar totalmente seguro de que era amor.

Por otro lado la chica sentía su corazón romperse, la respuesta del pelinegro la descoloco, haciéndola pensar que tal vez él solo quería disfrutar de un rato de placer sin compromiso.

La pelirrosa hizo uso de las técnicas enseñadas por su maestra Tsunade y con un poco de fuerza se separó del chico y salió dando un salto por la ventana, para después desaparecer de la vista del azabache adentrándose en el bosque. Sasuke salió tras de ella, buscó toda la noche pero no logró encontrarla.

Durante toda la semana, por difícil que parezca, la chica logró evadir al azabache, buscando la compañía de sus amigos, poniendo de excusa a Hinata y encerrándose en la habitación haciéndose la enfadada con Naruto; todo para evitar estar a solas con el Uchiha.

Al regresar a Konoha por primera vez en su vida Sasuke se sintió derrotado, no solo su plan había fallado y por Baka había perdido una oportunidad valiosa de pasar tiempo con Sakura, sino que también su cobardía por no enfrentar sus sentimientos había arrastrado al Dobe de su amigo con él. Todo el tiempo que la pelirrosa trató de evadirlo había impedido que Naruto y Hinata estuvieran a solas, ganándose así las miradas cargadas de odio por parte del rubio.

Como había sido tan ciego, entre mas Sakura huía de él, él más la necesitaba a su lado y aunque aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro si eso no era amor entonces nunca en la vida lo sabría y no estaba dispuesto a estar más tiempo sin ella, pero como acercarse a ella después de todo el tiempo que dejo enfriar su "relacion" si asi se le podia llamar.

-¿Porque no intentas hablar con ella Teme?- le dijo su amigo teniendo ya 3 días de haber regresado a su hogar -estoy seguro que ella te escuchara ttebayo, mi abuela dice que ha estado muy distraída y tú y yo sabemos que Sakura-chan no es así dattebayo-

"Desde cuando el Dobe había madurado" pensó el pelinegro "aaa si, desde que Hinata se juntaba más con él"

-Hmmp- contesto sin más el azabache.

-Teme no puedes dejar las cosas así dattebayo- dijo el rubio en una pose de pensador sabio.

-Mira quién habla Dobe pervertido- contestó en tono de burla el de ojos ónix haciendo ruborizar al rubio fuertemente.

-¡TEME!-

-¡DOBE!-

-¡TEME!-

-¡DOBE!-

Y aunque le doliera y ni en un millón de años lo reconociera, Naruto tenía razón (quien lo diría verdad), debía buscar a su molesta pelirrosa, armarse de valor y enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Su oportunidad se presentó en una de las reuniones que Itachi obligaba... perdón recomendaba a su hermano para pasar tiempo con su prometida. Itachi no estaría en casa, le dio la tarde libre a los criados y confió su nuevo plan a Naruto, el cual encantado acepto, todo con tal de pasar tiempo con su Hina-chan

Las chicas llegaron y como en cualquier otra reunión tomaron el té y comieron bocadillos, cuando se terminaron Naruto fingió tener hambre, amablemente Hinata se ofreció a prepararle algo al chico rubio dejando por fin solos al azabache y la pelirrosa.

-Sakura- rompió el silencio el pelinegro -yo...-

Sakura se mordía el labio inferior y se debatia internamente hasta que no pudo más...

-¡Sasuke-kun!- se arrojó a los brazos del chico sorprendiéndolo -discúlpame, no debi presionarte- decía la ojijade entre sollozos -tal vez sea mejor...-

-Sakura- la interrumpió el pelinegro mirándola con ojos compasivos -no te perdono...- los ojos de la chica se agrandaron, acaso ¿la estaba rechazando? y entonces se tensó -porque soy yo el que debería pedirte una disculpa- la estrecho entre sus brazos sintiendo como ella se relajaba y respirando el delicioso olor frutal de su cabello -Por favor, perdóname Sakura-

Entonces los dulces labios de la joven se posaron sobre los del chico haciéndolo estar seguro de sus sentimientos. Cuando se separaron sus miradas se encontraron.

El chico tomó valor y decidido dijo -Sakura yo te a..- pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la persona menos esperada.

-¡Sasuke explícame porque encontré al estúpido de Uzumaki besando a tu prometida como si quisiera tocar su garganta con su lengua! y tú aquí...- dijo el Uchiha mayor con notable molestia aunque su voz se fue apagando al notar la escena -¿Qué sucede aquí Sasuke?-

-Itachi... hmmp... bueno... yo, no me casare con Hinata- dijo con decisión el menor de los hermanos - no lo comprendes Itachi, estoy interesado en alguien más-

-No me hagas reír Sasuke, a mí no me interesa que estés interesado o no, te casaras con la Hyuga aunque tenga que aplicarte un genjutsu para obligarte, que acaso no recuerdas la posición de nuestro clan en la aldea, necesitamos esa unión por el bien del clan- decir que Itachi estaba enojado era poco -no puedes desperdiciar tu tiempo con esa imitación de dama, ella no es la heredera de un clan reconocido, nunca será digna de...-

-¡CALLATE ITACHI!- grito Sasuke encolerizado y con su sharingan activado.

-Si así quieres que sean las cosas...- Itachi activo su sharingan y espero el ataque de su pequeño hermano.

-¡Chidori!- grito el menor dirigiéndose hacia el mayor con su mano extendida hacia él y saliendo rayos azul eléctrico.

Itachi esquivó fácilmente el ataque -Con quien crees que tratas Sasuke, soy tu hermano mayor y conozco todas tus técnicas- más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, el Uchiha mayor ni siquiera tenía que usar sus técnicas solo esquivar y contestar con uno que otro kunai, golpe o patada.

Después de un rato Itachi acertó un golpe haciendo caer al menor de los hermanos -Ya te lo dije Sasuke esto no tiene caso te casaras con la heredera Hyuga, y respecto a ti...- el azabache mayor volteo a ver a Sakura la cual se había mantenido al margen de la discusión familiar. Los ojos de Itachi con el sharingan en su máximo esplendor se posaron en los ojos jades de la chica haciéndola caer en un genjutsu, ella cayo de rodillas con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza sollozando.

Sasuke al levantarse vio la escena aterrado Itachi se había atrevido a hacer algo atroz. En un movimiento rápido y ágil le lanzó un golpe al mayor mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros. De inmediato se acercó a Sakura y la sacó de la ilusión, pero la chica calló desmayada en los brazos del azabache menor.

-¡Sakura-chan! Teme ¿Qué pasó?- decía su rubio amigo mientras llegaba al lugar del alboroto.

-Sakura-chan..., Sasuke-kun debemos llevar a Sakura-chan con Tsunade-sama- decía una muy preocupada pelinegra que también acababa de llegar.

-Piensa bien las cosas Sasuke, tus decisiones afectaran al Clan- decía el líder Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas.

-Hmmp- contesto para después avanzar con la pelirrosa en brazos hacia la casa del rubio en busca de la ayuda de la abuela del mismo -Naruto, Hinata, vámonos-

Naruto se sorprendió, su amigo casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, fuera lo que fuera que pasó, Sasuke se estaba dejando llevar por el odio.

Gracias por leer

Insisto se aceptan comentarios constructivos :D asi como los tuyos **_Kumi Strife_** COFF COFF yo no dije nada COFF COFF (notese el sarcasmo jeje)

babye ttebayo


	19. Cap 16 El amor de Hinata

Hola queridos lectores regresa la historia comica, magica y musical Ángeles y Demonios NH SS

Debo decirles que han pasado muchas cosas desde que publique el cap pasado hasta ahora, eh participado por primera vez en un foro con dos One-Shots, eh tenido una sequia creativa horrible y pues eh tenido demasiado trabajo en la escuela donde laboro.

Ademas hoy 29 de mayo es mi cumpleaños :D y es por eso que decidi subir el cap 16 aunque aun no eh terminado del todo el 17 jeje :P

Bueno agradezco sus comentarios de apoyo hacia mi historia y no se preocupen aunque me tarde terminare la historia tengalo como un hecho, ya no me prolongo asi que...

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son del ovnipresente, magnanimo y magnifico Masashi Kishimoto

**Cap. 16. El amor de Hinata.**

Hinata se encontraba dormida en su habitación y aún seguía asimilando los recuerdos que la pelea con Toneri había desenterrado de lo más recóndito de su mente.

_**Inicio flashback**_

-Hinata- Sakura interrumpía los pensamientos de la joven Hyuga.

La semana de vacaciones ya había terminado y aunque estaba feliz porque Naruto se le había confesado, además de otras cosas (je je je picarona) no había tenido oportunidad de hablar más con él sobre sus sentimientos o su situación, un noviazgo era imposible sin primero deshacer su compromiso con Sasuke.

-Hinata ¿me estas escuchando?- volvió a interrumpir su pensar.

-Si Sakura-chan me decías queee... perdón estoy un poco distraída- sonrió forzadamente la ojiperla.

-Te decía que hoy iremos a la mansión del Clan Uchiha y después de pensarlo mucho eh decidido no presionar a Sasuke-kun, la verdad lo prefiero como amigo a no tenerlo a mi lado- decía la ojijade no muy convencida.

La hora de la reunión llegó y pasó de manera habitual.

-No sé ustedes pero yo tengo un poco de hambre dattebayo, para mi mala suerte el teme le dio el día libre al servicio y no creo encontrar nada comestible en la cocina ttebayo- lloriqueaba el rubio. Por otro lado era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con él y aclarar sus dudas.

-Vamos Naruto-kun te preparare algo y de paso traemos más bocadillos- comentó inocentemente Hinata.

-Hina-chan eres la mejor; regresamos en un rato ttebayo- dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo a su amigo.

Caminaron hasta la cocina donde la joven comenzó a preparar algo sencillo, además de los bocadillos.

-Hinata- escucho la voz del ojiazul tras ella -te eh extrañado mucho- y sintió como el chico la abrazaba por la espalda -tengo algo importante que decirte pero aún falta unos meses para que sea un hecho- se notaba la emoción en la voz del rubio -mi abuelo hablará con el consejo de la aldea para que me reconozcan como el heredero del Clan Namikaze-

Mil ideas pasaron por la mente de Hinata, tal vez ella sería un estorbo para lograr su meta, tal vez le estaban buscando prometida, tal vez ya tenían a una candidata y se olvidaría de ella, el corazón de la ojiperla se estrujo -Naruto-kun me alegro por ti- dijo con voz quebrada y la cabeza gacha.

-Hinata mírame- el rubio la giró y la tomo del mentón para obligarla a levantar la vista, con la otra mano con mucha delicadeza limpió las primeras lagrimas que sabían de sus ojos -Hinata el tramite tarda de dos a tres meses y en ese tiempo debo estudiar la historia familiar así como demostrar las técnicas propias de mi Clan, por lo que tendré que entrenar mucho, así que tal vez en las próximas semanas nos veremos muy poco o casi nada, pero por favor no olvides que te amo- su voz era grave, segura y con un tono de decisión que lo hacía parecer muy maduro (sorprendentemente no dijo ni un dattebayo, ni un ttebayo)

Hinata miraba a Naruto y se perdía en el mar azul de sus ojos, el rubio se acercó lentamente hasta besar los labios de su amada, el beso que al inicio fue tierno fue subiendo de intensidad como presintiendo que sería el último por mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Naruto pasaron de las mejillas a la cintura de la chica, las lenguas de ambos tenían una placentera lucha. Hinata rodeó con ambos brazos el cuello del rubio. Así permanecieron varios minutos hasta que un grito los sacó de su escena de amor.

-¡CALLATE ITACHI!- se escuchó la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos.

Se separaron con sorpresa.

-Naruto-kun ese era Sasuke-kun- dijo Hinata preocupada - al parecer Itachi-san está en la mansión... y Sakura-chan- dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

Naruto le dio un último rápido beso a Hinata, la tomó de la mano y le dijo - debemos ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos-

Todo pasó muy deprisa, para cuando llegaron Sakura se encontraba de rodillas con sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza, Sasuke la veía con su sharingan activado y la sacaba de la técnica de Itachi.

Ya estaban frente a las puertas de la mansión Namikaze.

Sasuke había cargado a Sakura todo el camino y parecía no querer despegarse de ella. Todo el trayecto fue silencioso, nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada, solo quedaba en claro que debían llevar a Sakura con la mejor médico que pudieran y esa era la abuela del rubio Tsunade Senju de Namikaze.

Naruto sacó la llave y justo cuando la insertaba escuchó las voces de sus abuelos.

-¡Oh si! ¡Jiraija asi! ¡Anda sigue! No te detengas- decía con voz entrecortada su abuela.

-¿Así te gusta?- preguntaba su abuelo con voz grave.

-¡me encanta!- respondía coquetamente Tsunade.

Los chicos estaban rojos como tomates, incluso Sasuke se veía incómodo y sonrojado.

Naruto abrió la puerta de golpe -¡Basta par de pervertidos!- grito exasperado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a su abuelo arrodillado dándole un masaje de pies a su abuela.

-Pues yo creo que el pervertido es otro- dijo Jiraija para después ponerse de pie y acercarse a su nieto -además nosotros usamos toda la semana pasada que no estuviste para hacer nuestras cosas, jeje deberías poner llave a tu cuarto cuando salgas de viaje-

"Wacala" pensó el rubio el cual irremediablemente se imaginó a sus abuelos haciendo sus "cosas" en la habitación de él.

-Bien ero-sennin, tenemos visitas- contestó el ojiazul para cambiar el tema, mientras se apartaba un poco para dejar ver a sus amigos -abuela necesitamos que atiendas a Sakura-chan-

La rubia al escuchar el nombre de su alumna se sorprendió, ¿qué le había pasado para que necesitara de su atención? se preguntó mentalmente, después encamino a Sasuke a una habitación de la cual no salieron en buen rato.

Por su parte Naruto se había ido con Jiraija a quien sabe dónde, así que ella se quedó sola en la sala de esa familia.

Más tarde Sasuke salió por fin de la habitación donde Sakura descansaba, se acercó a Hinata y dijo -Sakura no despertara hoy y es mejor que te lleve a casa (una de las casas de la que eran dueños los Hyuga en Konoha) ni a Naruto, ni a mi nos gustaría causarte problemas con tu padre y menos que empiecen a hablar los aldeanos- le dijo con tono de voz serio. El que no quisiera casarse con Hinata no quería decir que no la apreciara, de hecho la apreciaba tanto como a Naruto.

La ojiperla solo asintió, se levantó y ambos salieron del hogar Namikaze, llegaron a la casa donde se quedaban las chicas y Sasuke se despidió diciendo que tenía asuntos pendientes, la chica comprendió que se refería a su hermano y solo atinó a decirle que se cuidara mucho pues también tenía asuntos pendientes con Sakura, el azabache se alejó y ella se quedó sola en esa enorme casa.

Ella estaba preocupada por su amiga, pero feliz, pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se arreglaran y no solo para su amiga sino también para ella.

Al día siguiente su amiga regresó silenciosa y cabizbaja, Hinata pensó que tal vez había cantado victoria demasiado pronto y no se atrevió a preguntar nada, no quería verse como una entrometida chismosa, pero fue la pelirrosa la que rompió el silencio.

-Sasuke-kun me ama- dijo con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad -Hinata, Sasuke me ama- dijo más fuerte, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios -¡KYAAA! ¡SHANAROOO!- gritó eufórica y con un brillo en los ojos. La pelinegra solo la veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

Pasaron los días y la ojiperla seguía sin ver a su adorado rubio, ella sabía exactamente el porqué de su ausencia, pero aun así lo extrañaba en demasía, cada día que pasaba era uno menos para que Naruto cumpliera su meta, por ende ellos podrían estar juntos y ser felices, pero entonces ¿porque seguía sintiendo una preocupación en su corazón? algo que no la dejaba estar en paz

Una mañana fresca y soleada, Hinata salió al jardín de su casa, se sentó en el piso de un amplio corredor y con los ojos cerrados dejó que el viento meciera sus cabellos negros azulados, mientras disfrutaba del cantar de las aves, buscando la paz que no había encontrado en días. Pensaba en Naruto y que tal vez debía contarle su preocupación, tanto lo extrañaba que creyó oir su voz que la llamaba.

-Hinata-chan- escuchó de nuevo la voz masculina del rubio llamándola, abrió los ojos encontrándose los de él, azul contra perla.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó la chica y se arrojó a los brazos de su amor. No lo podía creer parecía que lo había invocado con el pensamiento.

El rubio la separó un momento y la contempló, después le dio un tierno beso en los labios, con una de sus manos le brindo una acaricia en la mejilla disfrutando de la suave piel de la joven.

-Hinata-chan vengo a darte buenas noticias, el Teme por fin convenció a Itachi de cancelar su compromiso, al parecer esos dos son orgullosos pero no pueden pasar mucho tiempo peleados dattebayo- decía el chico con una sonrisa zorruna -también vengo porque te extrañe mucho y tal vez no pueda verte hasta dentro de dos meses ttebayo- dijo en tono triste.

-Oh, yo, yo ta también te eh extrañado Na Naruto-kun- le contestaba la chica sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa -pe pero entonces como no nos veremos en un tiempo, te te dare algo para que me tengas presente y sepas que siempre estare a tu lado- suspiró para relajarse.

Entonces la ojiperla metió su mano por el cuello de su ropa y sacó de ellas un collar que tenía una hermosa piedra color turquesa, se lo quitó del cuello y se lo puso al rubio.

-Este collar es una reliquia de mi clan, se dice que amplifica los lazos que tienes con la persona amada, así siempre estaremos juntos- dijo la ojiperla ahora con más seguridad y sin tartamudeos mientras le sonreía de la manera más cálida al amor de su vida.

-Gracias Hinata-chan, lo atesorare- le contestó el rubio.

Naruto se quedó solo una hora para después despedirse con un abrazo y un beso muy apasionado. Con tanta emoción Hinata había olvidado comentarle a Naruto sobre su mal presentimiento.

Pero, siendo ellos ninjas de clanes poderos, ¿que podría salir mal?, Se preguntaba la Hyuga mientras entraba a la casa a prepararse algo de comer.

_**Fin de flashback**_

Continuara...

_Gracias por leer_

Los review alimentan mi alma maniaca y demente de escritora bipolar y depresiva, asi que comente, comenten, comenten. (dice lo ultimo de rodillas en el piso con las manos juntas e implorando al cielo)

_Babye ttebayo_


	20. Cap17 Toneri aparece

Hola hola aqui les traigo otro cap de nuestra historia comica, magica y musica NH SS espero les guste.

Estos ultimos días e flojeado mucho a lo que respecta el fic, pero creanme que e tenido mucho trabajo con el fin de cursos que se avecina, mis alumnos estan muy reveldes pues ya se sienten como si estuvieran de vacaciones, pero bueno esos son gajes del oficio :P

Agradezco todos los comentarios de apoyo a la historia, los review, los follow y favoritos :D mil gracias. Algunas respuestas al final del fic.

Les informo que ya restructure la historia y para explicar mejor los hecho dividire caps por eso mismo han salido como unos cuantos mas :D prometo no poner relleno solo por rellenar, cada relleno que eh puesto explica un pedacito de historia :P

Bueno el cap me recordó a Sailor Moon jeje ya veran porque lo digo jeje ya no me extiendo mucho :3

Los personajes de _Naruto_ no son mios son de _Masashi Kishimoto_ segundo emperador de México... ¿o era Maximiliano de Habsburgo?

* * *

**Cap. 17 Cuando la felicidad estaba por llegar, Toneri aparece.**

Ya había pasado casi dos meses desde la última vez que había visto a Naruto, su corazón se encontraba inquieto y ansioso, extrañaba a su rubio amor y el saber que pronto lo vería la hacía sentir menos preocupada.

Durante las últimas semanas la extraña sensación de opresión en su pecho se hacía más presente, tenía sueños muy extraños pero en especial uno se repetía y cada vez lo sentía más realista.

En su sueño ella se encontraba en una habitación desconocida parada frente a un espejo, podía ver su propio rostro serio, pálido y sin vida, estaba vestida de novia pero no era el tradicional vestido blanco, no, este era negro, a continuación podía ver un par de ojos azul eléctrico mirándola fijamente, luego ya no estaba en esa habitación ahora estaba frente a un altar casándose con un hombre al cual no podía verle el rostro, el hombre la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba hacia él para poder besarla, pero antes de que el desconocido lograra su cometido escuchaba la voz de Naruto gritando su nombre, entonces una gran luz blanca la cegaba, después ella sentía que tiraban de su cabello hasta dejarla dentro de una jaula dorada, lo siguiente que veía era una Konoha destruida y a Naruto viéndola con un brazo extendido hacia ella mientras escupía un poco de sangre.

Siempre despertaba exaltada y llorando, aunque de inmediato guardaba la compostura para no llamar la atención de su amiga Sakura y así no alarmarla solo por un sueño, pero era tan real que en varias ocasiones se preguntaba si no se estaría volviendo loca.

Salió de la habitación pero no tenía animos de ver a nadie, aunque era casi seguro que su amiga ni siquiera estuviera en casa, tal vez estuviera con Sasuke y no la culpaba ella se lo merecía, la pelirrosa había sufrido mucho durante su vida, no es que Hinata tuviera una vida fácil, de hecho ella se había sentido toda su vida como en su sueño encerrada en una jaula de oro, aun así se dirigió al jardín, se sentó en el corredor donde se había encontrado con Naruto la vez pasada y mientras cerraba sus ojos, comenzó a meditar. Si, ese sueño no podía ser un producto de su imaginación, algo grande pasaría y por la frecuencia con que se repetía el sueño, sería muy pronto.

-Eres muy bella- escuchó una voz cerca, abrió los ojos buscando al dueño y lo encontró a un par de metros de ella. Era un hombre de cabellos blancos, tez pálida, portaba una túnica blanca muy elegante y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién eres?- pudo a penas decir la ojiperla.

-Por fin te encuentro, eh esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte _Hinata-hime_\- dijo lo último más despacio como saboreando las palabras que salían por sus labios -Mi nombre es Toneri y creo que has visto mi propuesta y mis intenciones si me rechazas- Hinata abrió más los ojos sorprendida -tomare tu silencio como un sí, solo te dare 3 días para que te despidas y entonces vendré por ti, si te niegas ya viste las consecuencias, nos veremos pronto mi bella Hinata- y terminando su frase, se desvaneció en un instante.

Después del encuentro con Toneri, Hinata se quedó meditando la situación, "Si tan solo Naruto-kun estuviera aquí" pensaba la pelinegra, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Hinata entró a la casa y justo cuando llegaba a la sala de estar, Sakura entraba por la puerta principal con una amplia sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-Hinata la vida es tan bella- le decía su amiga con estrellitas en los ojos -Sasuke-kun me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme- la pelirrosa se acercó a su amiga y la tomó de ambas manos uniéndolas al frente y dando pequeños saltitos de alegría -¡Tal vez me pida que seamos novios!- gritó emocionada.

-Felicidades Sakura-chan, me alegro mucho por ti- le dijo la ojiperla con una autentica sonrisa, pero aun así sentía tristeza, no por lo que le contó Sakura, sino porque ahora no podía contarle lo ocurrido hace un rato, eso arruinaría su felicidad.

-Hinata, ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Sakura la cual conocía muy bien a su amiga.

-No es nada Sakura-chan, so solo extraño u un poco a a Naruto-kun- le respondió la pelinegra y en parte era verdad.

-Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun me dijo que Naruto ha terminado su entrenamiento, pero en tres días sera su prueba frente al Consejo de la aldea, por lo cual debe prepararse y descansar- comentó la ojijade -yo creo que Naruto estaría feliz de descansar a tu lado- dijo con una sonrisa pícara, lo cual hizo a Hinata sonrojarse nivel Dios. (O sea muy roja)

Después de pensarlo mucho, había seguido el consejo de su amiga, se dirigía a la mansión Namikaze a ver a Naruto.

Se sentía feliz, pero también avergonzada, ¿qué pensaría el rubio al verla frente a su puerta? Había preparado un bento con bocadillos, no podía llegar con las manos vacías a ver a su amado ojiazul. Al principio caminaba despacio y tranquila por las calles de Konoha, pero conforme se acercaba a la casa del rubio más rápido caminaba, hasta que se descubrió ella misma trotando las últimas calles que faltaban.

Solo faltaba dar vuelta en la esquina, ya pronto vería la sonrisa resplandeciente, los intensos ojos azules y la brillante cabellera rubia de Naruto, de su Naruto-kun.  
Al dar vuelta en la última esquina, no pudo avanzar más, su boca se abrió sobremanera y sus ojos fueron testigos de algo que no daba crédito. Frente a la puerta de la mansión se encontraba Naruto con una mujer entre sus brazos, ambos se encontraban besándose apasionadamente, por un momento pensó que tal vez ese no era Naruto pero su chamarra negra y naranja, el tono de piel y su estatura coincidían perfectamente, el único detalle era que no podía ver su cabello pues se encontraba tapado con la capucha de la chamarra.

-Shion, te amo- dijo el chico -te prometo que en cuanto el Consejo me de reconocimiento como autentico heredero de mi Clan, ire a pedir tu mano-

Hinata sentía su corazón partirse, Naruto no le había dicho a ella que pediría su mano, pero eso había entendido cuando le contó sobre ser reconocido como heredero de su Clan y cuando le dijo que era libre de su compromiso con Sasuke.

Los jóvenes amantes se separaron, el chico volteo a verla, Hinata pudo ver unos ojos azules duros y fríos, llenos de odio.

Ya no pudo soportarlo, soltó el bento y salió corriendo de regreso a casa. Las lágrimas resbalaban imparables por sus mejillas. Llegó a casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo, subió rápidamente a su habitación y se tiró en la cama sollozando.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, protegería a Konoha y aunque no lo mereciera, a Naruto, aceptaría la propuesta de Toneri a pesar de que su corazón le perteneciera a alguien más.

Mientras tanto frente a la mansión Namikaze, dos jóvenes veían correr devastada a Hinata mientras ellos se separaban y se desvanecían cual fantasmas para aparecer segundos después en una habitación frente a un peliblanco que tomaba el té tranquilamente.

-Misión cumplida Toneri-sama- habló la chica; una rubia platinada de cabellera larga, piel clara y ojos violeta -la Byakugan no Hime se a creído el cuento-

-Bien hecho mi hermosa muñeca- dijo Toneri mientras extendia un brazo en señal de esperar a su creación posicionarse en ese lugar. La chica / muñeca no se hizo de rogar y se sentó a un lado del peliblanco aceptando su abrazo y recargándose en su pecho cual minino.

-Toneri-sama, es el turno de la princesa hindú y el heredero samurái- hablaba ahora el chico.

-Muy bien Menma, confio en ti, recuerda que necesitamos el sharingan para romper ese maldito sello- dijo el peliblanco con la voz cargada de odio.

-Shion vámonos, aun debes vigilar a Uzumaki- ordenó Menma mientras se bajaba la capucha de la chamarra dejando ver su cabello negro profundo.  
La chica lo vio con ojos de pistola, (o sea, lo vio feo) y torció la boca, se mostraba renuente a separarse de su amo.

-Vamos mi hermosa muñeca, esa es una misión que solo tu puedes cumplir- dijo Toneri mientras acariciaba e cabello de su creación.

-Solo porque Toneri-sama me lo pide- contestó Shion con voz melosa y separándose de él.

Y así ambos chicos desaparecieron dejando a Toneri con una sonrisa llena de maldad, el poder del Byakugan pronto seria suyo, además de algunos beneficios extras entre ellos la bella Hinata.

Sakura se encontraba camino a su cita con Sasuke.

"¡Que emoción! ¡Lo más probable es que Sasuke-kun me pida ser su novia! ¡Bien hecho Sakura! ¡SHANAROOO!" Pensaba la ojijade o más bien la inner de la ojijade.

Sasuke y ella habían quedado de verse frente al lago a las afueras de Konoha, en donde antes se veían a escondidas y en donde Sakura había encontrado a Sasuke después de la discusión con Itachi. (Si se acuerdan del sueño/recuerdo de Sasuke)

Ya estaba en el lugar acordado y Sasuke no llegaba; bueeeeno en realidad ella había llegado temprano, estaba tan ansiosa que no lo pudo evitar.

Se acercó al lago, pero sintió que alguien la observaba -¿Sasuke-kun?- preguntó, pero en vez de ver a su pelinegro se encontró con otro, de ojos azules atrayentes.

Sakura no supo en que momento su mente dejó tener control de su cuerpo.

El ojiazul se paró frente a ella y avanzó hasta tenerla cerca. Con un brazo la rodeo por la cintura trayéndola aún más y con la otra la tomó de la nuca.

"No por favor" pensaba la pelirrosa "Sasuke-kun ayúdame, yo no quiero que él se me acerque"

Mientras más la acercaba el chico, podía sentir su respiración, ella no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia al no poder separarse o siquiera controlar su cuerpo, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarla, pudo escuchar el sonido de mil aves y vio como Sasuke llegaba con su espada impregnada con rayos.

El ojiazul retrocedió con una sonrisa de lado -Adiós preciosa, la próxima vez invítame cuando no este tu novio- dijo para después desaparecer.

Qué había sido todo eso, ella no lo había invitado, pero al parecer Sasuke lo estaba pensando.

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por leer.

**Darbri:** gracias por tu comentario, pues aqui esta la conti ;)

**NaruHinaRyu:** Pues Itachi no es malo y aunque paresca que los Uchihas y Hyuga se interpondran, no sera asi, pronto lo sabras en la historia de la historia XD si muy revuelto lo se, espero terminar pronto un cap relleno que aclarara el comportamiento de Itachi papito sexy Uchiha. Gracias por todos tus comentarios, apoyo y ser el primer review de la historia.

**Elizabeth:** gracias por leer mis ideas mafufas plasmadas en forma de caps de este fic. :D

De nuevo, gracias por todos sus comentarios **Gaby hyuga, Lizzie2926, xelviand, Kumi Strife** (si tambien tú, con tu hermosa critica, ya me callo prometi no hablar de eso) :P

Dejen review, dejen review, dejen review plis, pli, plis, asi como ellos, acuerdense que _el que calla otorga_ y si quieren dar su aportacion es bienvenida :3 soy accesible aunque no lo parezca :P

Bueno hoy me dieron ganas de contestar reviews ¿porqué? no lo se u.u

Nos estamos leyendo. (pronto el siguiente cap)

Babye ttebayo


	21. CapRellenoElOrigenDeMenma Y ElAtaque

Hola hola queridos lectores soy yo Daniela... D: alto, alto, no me dispares!

uff! bueno pues aqui les traigo la conti

aclaro este es un cap relleno, explica muchas cosas, aparecen Minato, Kushina y hasta Madara :P

advertencias: muerte de un personaje, violencia leve.

los personajes no son mios, son de Masashi Kishimoto viajero intergalactico jedi profesional... esperen ese era el maestro Yoda :P

Enjoy!

**Cap. Relleno El origen de Menma y el ataque a Konohagure.**

Había sido una noche calurosa y ahora por la mañana veía el porqué. Las nubes empezaban a congregarse en el cielo de Konoha y Minato no solo sabía que llovería si no que sería una gran tormenta.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo distrajo de mirar el nublado cielo.

-Hijo aún es temprano ¿a dónde vas?- decía un peliblanco a su rubio hijo.

-Tengo unos pendientes que debo tratar, no tardare, hoy prometí pasar la tarde con Kushina- contestaba con una sonrisa el ojiazul -ya sabes que ha estado muy inquieta estos últimos días aunque falte aun una semana para recibir a Naruto con nosotros-

-Ah ya veo, bueno, pues que te vaya bien- despedía Jiraija -suerte con el Consejo-

-Gracias, la necesitare- dijo mientras comenzaba a brincar de techo en techo para dirigirse a una reunión con el Consejo de la aldea.

Minato Namikaze ninja de elite, héroe de guerra y próximo líder de la aldea se encontraba en pláticas para apaciguar las tensiones entre el Clan Uchiha y los miembros del Consejo.

Los rumores de una alianza entre el Clan Uchiha y uno de los criminales más buscados del libro Bingo, Uchiha Madara, era algo que al Consejo de la aldea preocupaba y alarmaba. Al fin de cuentas Madara había pertenecido a dicho Clan y las habladurías siempre sembraban la semilla de la duda sobre la lealtad de los Uchihas. Convirtiéndolos de un Clan poderoso y respetado, a uno temido y odiado.

El rubio suspiro era demasiada tensión y eso que aún no lo nombraban líder de la aldea. Su único consuelo era saber que las intenciones del Clan Uchiha eran sinceras, pues él conocía al líder del Clan desde niños. Fugaku Uchiha aunque serio, orgulloso y arrogante, siempre había representado un gran amigo para Minato. ¿Cómo iba a tomar el puesto de líder de la aldea si ni siquiera podía ayudar a un amigo?

El rubio ojiazul siguió saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar al lugar de la reunión.

OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha más de un enemigo permanecía al asecho.

-Buenos días Madara-sama- presentaba sus respetos un joven de cabellera blanca -como acordamos, mis marionetas están listas, solo falta que usted de la orden e iniciaremos el plan-

-Muy bien Toneri, si todo sale según lo planeado tendrás lo acordado- decía un azabache de largos cabellos y de ropajes samurái -Obito, es momento de hacer una visita familiar-

-Bien, bien Madara-sama, Tobi es feliz de visitar el hogar una vez más- respondía otro azabache pero este de cabellera corta algo alborotada.

OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO

La reunión se había terminado y una vez mas no habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo, la última oportunidad era dentro de un mes en la próxima reunión.

Iba pensando en todo aquello mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la mansión Namikaze, el aire rozaba su rostro, alborotaba sus rubios cabellos y el silencio tranquilizaba sus pensamientos, se relajó un momento disfrutando de ese extraño silencio, cuando se percató de que ese "silencio" no era normal en Konoha ni a esa hora ni en ninguna otra. Observó las calles desiertas, no había ni un alma transitando dichos caminos, ni aldeanos, comerciantes o niños. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esta sensación solo significaba una cosa: enemigos dentro de la aldea.

Se disponía a ir lo más rápido posible con el líder actual de la aldea, cuando el sonido de explosiones captó su atención, provenían del recinto del consejo y si el enemigo lograba exterminar a la mayoría, la aldea se vería en graves aprietos, los integrantes eran exigentes, arrogantes e intransigentes, pero eran eficientes y mantenían a raya a los miembros rebeldes. Debía proteger al consejo.

Se acercó al lugar de las explosiones y se llevó una gran sorpresa, frente a él se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Madara.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Esa mañana sus padres salieron a la reunión que tenían con el consejo cada mes, su madre le dejó indicaciones a los criados y a él para atender al bebe. Itachi, independientemente de tener servidumbre o no, cuidaría y atendería a su hermanito por siempre, ese era su deber como hermano mayor.

Ya había pasado un par de horas y sus padres no regresaban, creyó escuchar explosiones a lo lejos, pero lo que más le importó fue escuchar el llanto de su hermano en la habitación continua, rápidamente fue a ver qué le ocurría, pues parecía que ningún sirviente lo atendería, cargó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo arrullo un poco.

-Tranquilo Sasu-chan, no tienes de que temer- el bebe se calmó y pareció sonreír, lo volvió a colocar sobre su cuna y se acercó preocupado a la ventana, donde se podía apreciar nubes de humo a lo lejos.

-Pero que lindo bebe- dijo una voz femenina de algún punto que el no pudo localizar, giro la vista en dirección a la cuna de su hermanito y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, el pequeño ya no estaba dentro su cuna, de nuevo volteó la vista a la ventana y pudo ver a una mujer de cabello rubio claro, ojos violetas, piel clara y vestida con un elegante kimono, sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeño hermanito y estaba parada abajo del árbol de melocotones que adornaba su jardín.

-Deja a mi hermano- dijo molesto Itachi y se lanzó al ataque, saltando a través de la ventana.

-No te preocupes niño, solo es una pequeña garantía- dijo la rubia después de esquivar el ataque de Itachi, observando al bebe y saltando ahora ella sobre la barda que dividía el jardín de las calles de barrio Uchiha -se buen niño y duerme mientras los adultos arreglamos nuestros asuntos- y con un movimiento de su mano pétalos y un polvo extraño voló por todo el lugar.

Itachi no se daría por vencido, iba a saltar tras ella cuando sintió su cuerpo adormecido, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y antes de poder si quiera dar un paso calló dormido sobre el césped, soñando con tener a su hermanito entre sus brazos protegido de cualquier mal.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Mientras esto ocurría en la mansión Uchiha, apocas cuadras se encontraba el líder de dicho clan, Fugaku Uchiha junto con su esposa Mikoto se dirigían a su hogar cuando iniciaron las explosiones, pero justo antes de llegar un pelinegro enmascarado detuvo su camino.

-Hola, hola queridos tíos-

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Obito, eres tú?- decía Mikoto con la voz realmente afligida.

-Sí, soy yo querida tía, Obito está feliz de verlos, Obito viene a ayudar a la familia, si ustedes queridos tíos no hacen caso a Obito uno de mis pequeños primos podría estar en peligro- dijo el joven azabache en un tono infantil, como si de una trav1esura se tratase.

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?!- preguntó Fugaku

-Calmate Fugaku, ¿qué quieres de nosotros Obito?- preguntó ahora Mikoto tratando de sonar calmada.

-Sencillo querida tía, solo quiero nada, que no hagan nada, que no intervenga el Clan- respondió Obito ahora en un tono serio para después marcharse, dejando a un Fugaku furioso y frustrado.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

-¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es el héroe de Konoha- decía un azabache de cabello largo.

-¡Detente Madara! No podrás ganar- advirtió el rubio.

-¡Nadie podrá detenerme! Esta vez vengo preparado jajaja- respondió el Uchiha y de repente empezaron a aparecer cientos de marionetas.

A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones, gritos aguerridos, el choque metálico de los kunais y las indicaciones de algunos ninjas hacia los civiles para que se refugiaran, el aire comenzaba a viciarse y tener el característico aroma de la batalla.

Varias marionetas se abalanzaron contra Minato el cual logró destruir algunas, pero enseguida volvieron a aparecer más, impidiéndole avanzar. Madara comenzaba a ir en busca de los integrantes del consejo, cuando varios ninjas aparecieron.

-Minato-sama nosotros nos encargaremos de las marionetas- dijo un joven ninja.

-Muy bien, yo me encargare de Madara, cuento con ustedes- comentó el rubio para después desaparecer como un destello.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos por la batalla que se libraba en la aldea, una mujer de rubios cabellos con un bebe en brazos se adentraba al bosque solo lo suficiente para poder comenzar el encargo que su amo le había hecho.

-Muy bien pequeño, Toneri-sama te necesita vivo- dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la naricita del bebe -te forzare un poco, pues siendo un bebe no me sirves, necesito que despiertes tu sharingan lindo bebe, es por eso que te dare de tomar esta pócima que te convertía en un niño grande- dijo sacando un frasquito con un líquido oscuro -pero primero necesito volverte compatible con el sello del Byakugan- colocó al pequeño sobre el pasto mientras formaba sellos con las manos -Llave Celestial de Hamura ¡LIBERACIÓN!- exclamó la mujer, se apartó unos pasos mientras aparecía un circulo alrededor del bebe -muy bien ahora solo tengo que ir por la mujer del Rajo Amarillo para la siguiente parte del plan-

Y asi se alejó en busca de Kushina Uzumaki, dejando al pequeño solo en el bosque.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

-¡Jiraija-sama!- llamaba un joven peliplateado.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?- preguntó el peliplata mayor.

-Se me ha encargado informarle lo acontecido en la aldea- hizo una pausa, Jiraija hizo un movimiento con la mano para que continuara -hay explosiones por toda la aldea, el enemigo está usando marionetas, pero eso no es todo, Minato-sensei está peleando contra Madara Uchiha- informó Kakashi.

-¡¿Qué haz dicho?!- preguntó sorprendido por la revelación.

-También se le pide a Tsunade-sama su ayuda en el hospital para atender a los civiles y shinobis heridos-

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Después de un gran intercambio de golpes e implementación de jutsus, en una batalla donde ciertamente ambos oponentes estaban midiendo sus fuerzas.

Minato supo que esta batalla la tenía difícil, no había usado siquiera la cuarta parte de su potencial e intuía que Madara tampoco, aun así sabía que el poder del pelinegro era abrumador, y era por eso que debía terminar la pelea cuanto antes.

Debía sellar a Madara ahora que tenía el suficiente chakra para hacerlo y que el pelinegro estaba lo suficientemente confiado como para bajar la guardia.

Trazó un plan para lograr su cometido, empuñó sus kunais con sellos y se lanzó a la batalla.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Mientras la batalla épica entre Uchiha Madara y Namikaze Minato se desarrollaba; a los jardines de la mansión Namikaze llegaba cierta rubia platinada, colocándose sobre la rama de un árbol observó el lugar.

-Este es el lugar, muy bien solo tengo que...-

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ-TTEBANEE?!- grito Kishina Uzumaki la pelirroja esposa del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha dando un golpe contra el árbol donde estaba parada la invasora de su hogar y haciendo que el árbol volara lejos.

De un salto la rubia se posicionó en la rama de otro árbol -"Esta mujer es de cuidado, un poco más y salgo volando junto con ese árbol"- pensó.

-Te pregunte ¡¿Qué quién eres tú-dattebanee?!- gritó de nuevo la pelirroja y paso igual que con el árbol anterior. Sucedió lo mismo hasta que el jardín se quedó sin árboles.

-El nombre que me dio mi amo es Shion- se presentó la rubia de hermoso Kimono una vez y había caído con elegancia sobre el césped -Eres increíblemente fuerte y tienes un chakra impresionante, y eso último es precisamente lo que quiere mi amo- declaró sonriendo la intrusa.

-¿Nani?... yo no dejare que... ¡Aaaaah!- gritó Kushina con un poco de dolor -"Oh no, ahora no Naruto"- pensó. El esfuerzo al atacar le estaba pasando factura, la actividad física le había adelantado el parto.

Shion aprovecho la distracción y lanzó su ataque de pétalos somnífero, haciendo caer a Kushina en un profundo sueño.

-Parece que tengo suerte- dijo acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja y cubriéndola con un campo de fuerza verde que la hizo levitar -Muy bien, fase dos lista-

Cuando se disponía a continuar su encomienda, volteo a ver el rostro de la Uzumaki, que a pesar de estar inconsciente tenía gesto de dolor -"Mmmm parece que está a punto de dar a luz"- suspiró -creo que tendre que apurarme o el crio la dejara sin chakra.

Y asi partió al claro del bosque donde tenía al bebe Uchiha.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Lanzó kunais hacía el enemigo y este los esquivó magistralmente.

Madara atacó con jutsus de elemento fuego y poco a poco fue aumentando el nivel de los ataques.

-"Es ahora o nunca"- pensó Minato, así que juntando casi todo su chakra comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos, de pronto se formó en el piso una estrella rodeada por un circulo, en cada esquina de la estrella se podía apreciar los kunais lanzados por el rubio con anterioridad.

Con mucha dificultad y quedando totalmente agotado, logró sellar a Madara dentro de sus kunais. Calló de rodillas jadeando, cerró los ojos para normalizar su respiración y fue cuando sintió unos shuriken impregnadas de chakra aproximarse hacia él, justo antes de alcanzarlo una barrera blanca apareció frente a él a manera de escudo.

-Minato, ¿te encuentras bien hijo?- su padre había llegado justo a tiempo -Obito, yo seré tu oponente- dijo Jiraija poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero justo en ese momento apareció un joven peliplata.

-¡Jiraija-san!, ¡Minato-sensei!, Fui a buscar a Kushina-san, como me ordeno, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, además había rastros de lucha: el jardín estaba destrozado- explicó Kakashi.

-Pero ¿cómo dices?- respondió el peliblanco mayor

-No te preocupes padre, yo ire a buscarla- Minato se puso de pie y junto a Kakashi se dirigió en busca de su esposa, dejando a Jiraija y Obito enfrentándose, von seguridad ganaría su padre, pues el Uchiha sin Madara, no era nada.

Alumno y maestro avanzaron, "seguro se deshiso de algunas marionetas mandandolas a volar y luego se fue a refugiar" pensaba para intentar calmarse, sobre todo por la condicion de se esposa.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Cuando llegaron al claro del bosque, Shion de inmediato comenzó la extracción de chakra, sacando una esfera verdosa, que empezó a absorber la energía de la Uzumaki. Si era necesario, la rubia atendería el parto de la Habanera Sangrienta, todo con tal de extraer la mayor cantidad de chakra posible para complacer a su amo.

Volteó a ver al bebe Uchiha; pronto su Sharingan sería compatible con el sello del Byakugan y solo tendrían que esperar el nacimiento de la nueva Byakugan no hime en unas semanas.

Ya tenía una buena cantidad de chakra en su poder, solo un poco más y podría desentenderse de la mujer, pero la pelirroja comenzaba a removerse en su lugar con gesto compungido; era inevitable tendría que atender el parto si quería terminar su cometido.

Hizo un jutsu de invocación e inmediatamente apareció un envoltorio de cuero con utensilios médicos. Hábilmente tomó el bisturí y cortó las ropas de la pelirroja descubriéndole el vientre-bajo. Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de la mujer mientras la rubia cortaba su piel; el dolor había despertado a la Uzumaki que gritaba a todo pulmón, escuchó agua caer y sintió el líquido caliente correr por su vientre-bajo, luego mucha presión y después calma. El esfuerzo y dolor habían terminado por vencerla dejándola profundamente dormida.

El llanto del bebe no se hizo esperar, la pequeña bolita de carne rubia, respiraba por primera vez y se podía escuchar la potencia de sus pulmones. El bebe Uchiha que hasta el momento se había mantenido durmiendo apaciblemente sobre el pasto, comenzó a llorar.

Tras cerrar la herida de cesárea de la pelirroja, Shion analizó la situación, ya no podría sacarle más chakra a la Uzumaki, no tenía caso, no sería suficiente.

Observó al pequeño bebe rubio y sonrió, él tenía el mismo tipo de chakra que su madre, sí, chakra tierno y fresco del hijo de la Habanera Sangrienta y el Rayo Amarillo; con suerte el pequeño no moriría.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Llegó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, tenía un mal presentimiento, subió al árbol más alto que encontró fuera de su casa (puesto que Kushina había arrancado los de dentro en el enfrentamiento con Shion) y observo los alrededores, solo veía la majestuosa calma del bosque, más allá los hombre peleando y la destrucción de algunos hogares de la villa, "¿dónde podría estar Kushina?... momento, el bosque" lo observó de nuevo, la zona estaba intacta y una corazonada le dijo que debía buscar ahí. Bajo de la copa y se dirigió al bosque, junto con su alumno.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

3, 2, 1, ¡listo!

La extracción había sido un éxito y sorprendentemente el bebe rubio no sufrió ningún daño. Volteó de nuevo a ver al bebe Uchiha, que hacía un puchero incomodo, y justo en ese momento el jutsu que lo rodeaba se desvaneció, ahora su sharingan tendría compatibilidad con el sello del byakugan, solo tenía que meter el chakra de la Uzumaki en el pequeño azabache, darle la pócima y esperar a que hiciera efecto.

Dejó al recién nacido, el cual seguía llorando, sobre el pasto al lado de su inconsciente madre, caminó hasta el pequeño pelinegro, se arrodilló para tenerlo al alcance de sus manos las cuales sostenían la esfera con chakra y justo cuando iba a empezar a introducirlo en el bebe, una luz amarilla se lo arrebató.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y visualizó al enemigo, no era otro sino el mismisimo Minato Namikaze y su alumno Kakashi Hatake.

-Sensei- habló el peliplata -Kushina-san se encuentra dormida-

Minato se relajó, había visto un charco de sangre alrededor de su esposa y ella con el rostro palido, ciertamente se imaginó lo peor, tomó al bebe rubio entre sus brazos para calmar su llanto y corrió a rescatar a Sasuke, el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha.

-Kakashi, encargate de cuidar de Sasuke y Naruto- dijó el ultimo nombre observando a su pequeño retoño y después le entregó ambos niños al peliplata.

Shion se guardó la esfera verdosa entre las ropas. El Namikaze se veía agotado por su pelea con Madara Uchiha, así que la rubia no dudo dos veces en atacar al Rayo Amarillo, necesitaba a ese bebe Uchiha y no pensaba rendirse; ese era el motivo de su existencia, servir a su amo.

La mujer le lanzó varias shuriken que el rubio logró esquivar fácilmente. Cada que Minato se acercaba a la mujer rubia, ella se alejaba, así estuvieron hasta llegar a un acantilado, donde en el fondo se podía ver la corriente mortal de un río.

El rubio se acercó a atacar nuevamente, esta vez la rubia no se movió, en cambio hizo sellos con sus manos y lanzo un remolino de hojas afiladas como navajas, Namikaze observó un punto débil, aprovechó la oportunidad y atacó una vez más atravesando el abdomen de la mujer con un kunai.

La rubia platinada ni se inmuto cuando el arma perforó su cuerpo, por el contrario, una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro; de la punta de sus dedos aparecieron afiladas agujas que inmediatamente fueron lanzadas al pecho del Heroe de Konoha perforando asi su pulmón izquierdo y haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Pero lo que sucedió después fue tan repentino que ni el mismo Namikaze lo pudo haber presentido; la rubia se abrazó al cuerpo de Minato y con fuerza se lanzó al precipicio para caer juntos a los rápidos del río y no salir jamas.

La escena fue presenciada por Kakashi que acababa de llegar al lugar después de dejar a los bebes y a Kushina con un grupo ambu liderado por Tsunade

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

El plan de Madara siempre fue un asco, desde el principio lo supo, pero debía cooperar con él para aprovecharlo como distracción mientras buscaba información sobre el paradero de la Byakugan no Hime en los archivos de la villa y es que hasta hace poco el Clan Hyuga había vivido en Konoha, pero tuvieron que salir de la aldea para fortalecer relaciones entre villas.

Para cuando Toneri encontró el pergamino con el paradedo del Clan Hyuga, la batalla en Konoha estaba casi estaba por terminar, teniendo una clara victoria los shinobis locales. Se desvaneció para reaparecer donde quiera que se encontrara su creación favorita, su hermosa muñeca Shion.

Su sorpresa y su furia fueron perceptibles al encontrarse con que su rubia marioneta estaba sumergida en las aguas bravas del río con una "herida" provocada por el arma de un shinobi.

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, el cuerpo salió del agua levitando hacia él, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su creación y tras impregnar un poco de chakra en ella, esta comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el peliblanco con la mandíbula apretada.

La mujer buscó entre sus ropas y sacó la esfera de chakra ofreciéndola con sus dos brazos extendidos mientras hacía un reverencia -Toneri-sama, logre extraer el chakra especial del Clan Uzumaki- hizo una pausa donde Toneri tomó la esfera -pero... pero no pude hacerme con el bebe Uchiha-

-No te preocupes, solo debemos hacer compatible otro Sharingan. Roba cualquier otro bebe Uchiha y hazlo- dijo calmado el Otsutsuki mientras veía la esfera.

-No creo que se pueda amo- Shion se agacho haciendo una reverencia más marcada, mientras Toneri volteaba a darle la mirada más fria que poseía.

-Explícate- ordenó tajante.

-Pues, primero capture al bebe Uchiha y use el jutsu de compatibilidad, después fui por la esposa del Rayo Amarillo, la capture y extraje su chakra, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, pero cuando iba a meter el chakra de la Uzumaki dentro del pequeño Uchiha para poder darle la poción llegó Minato Namikaze y me arrebató al chiquillo- hizo una pequeña pausa para levantar la mirada hacía su amo el cual la seguía viendo de mala manera -Para lo único que sirvió Madara fue para agotar a Namikaze, pude deshacerme de él solo porque estaba casi sin chakra-

-Shion, Shion, Shion, mi querida muñeca- habló Toneri mientras la levantaba y acercaba tomándola por el mentón -bien sabias que el jutsu de compatibilidad solo se puede utilizar en un sharingan de sangre pura y después de usarse se debe esperar por largo tiempo para volverse a usar- la rubia tragó grueso tras el recordatorio -además el chakra Uzumaki por sí solo no me sirve, se utilizaría para que el Uchiha resistiera la transformación que tendría su cuerpo tras tomar la poción, ahora por tu incompetencia vivirás con esa marca, recuerdo de lo inútil que fuiste hoy- mencionó señalando el hueco fragmentado donde la había "herido" Namikaze -¡maldición! Tendré que posponer mis planes por unos años, ahora Konoha reforzara su seguridad y ese bebe será imposible de tocar-

Se paseó por el lugar, iracundo como león enjaulado, posó su mirada en la rubia y el odio lo recorrió, sino fuera su mejor creación, la destruiría en ese momento... en ese momento una idea nació en él; haría su mejor creación.

-Dame la poción- exigió a la rubia.

Tomó la esfera de chakra con su mano izquierda y concentró su propio chakra sobre ella. La bola de energía comenzó a tomar forma humana, Toneri concentro más chakra en la masa de energía y pronto se pudo apreciar a un pequeño bebe rubio durmiendo apacible a los pies del peliblanco. Su mejor creación sin duda hasta el momento, aunque se lo debía al poder de Kushina Uzumaki. Se agacho y vertió la poción en la boca del bebe, el líquido oscuro comenzó a hacer efecto y de repente el bebe empezó a crecer hasta convertirse en un adolescente de cabellera oscura. (Efecto secundario de la poción)

-Estoy para servirle amo- habló casi robóticamente el joven de azabache.

-Muy bien, empecemos por ponerte un nombre, tu nombre será...- dijo el Otsutsuki, pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-Menma- respondió con decisión el "recién nacido" -si eh de tener un nombre, me gustaría fuera Menma, amo mio- explicó dando una reverencia.

-Jajaja tienes carácter, muy bien, tu nombre sera Menma-

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Al llegar la tarde la lluvia caía estrepitosa sobre Konohagure. Con pesar Kakashi informó lo sucedido con su sensei y pocas horas después un grupo ambus dio con el cuerpo sin vida del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

Al día siguiente se llevó a cabo la ceremonia en honor a los caídos en batalla, donde varios veían la lápida de su ser querido con lágrimas en los ojos. Tras terminar la ceremonia, solo se podía apreciar la figura de una mujer pelirroja derrumbada por la muerte de su amado esposo, mientras lloraba llamaba a gritos su nombre.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Un mes después del ataque a la aldea una nueva tragedia se presenció en la villa.

La ejecución de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha fue presenciada por los líderes de los demás Clanes, así como algunos shinobis importantes, entre ellos si hijo mayor. Culpados de traicionar a Konoha por no ayudar en la batalla, provocando grandes bajas y la muerte del Héroe de Konoha.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

En la puerta de la aldea.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó Tsunade con voz afligida.

-Sí, solo quiero darle protección a Naruto, así como una infancia tranquila, lejos del odio que le tienen al Clan Uzumaki por nuestro chakra especial- respondió la pelirroja.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros y si quieres puedes regresar cuando gustes- habló ahora Jiraija.

-Lo sé- dijo Kushina -vendré a visitarlos de vez en cuando. Nos vemos- hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia sus suegros y con su hermoso bebe en brazos salió de la aldea para vivir en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo a las afueras de la villa.

Fin del cap Relleno

_Gracias por leer_

Espero les gustara el cap, ¿que opinan? ¿como me quedo? :D reviews por favor!

Repito dejenme sus reviews, aplausos, flores, tortas de la barda, isotopos radioactivo o pañales con popo, todas los comentarios son bienvenidos nomas acuerdense del respeto :* los quiero y mil gracias a los que siguen, comentan, apoyan y leen aunque sean lectores fantasmas

Que les cuento... pues me han pasado muchas cosas, cambio de domicilio, de horario de trabajo, adaptarse a casa nueva y compañeros nuevos, viajar largas distancias parallegar a tiempo y pues fue dificil al principio pero ahora ya estoy mas estable y eh conseguido poner orden a las cosas, asi que continuare mi fic e iniciare otros dos: uno sobre himawari y otro sobre Naruto.

En verdad espero le haya gustado, pronto la conti con la decision de Hinata y sus consecuencias :3

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_Babye ttebayo_


	22. Cap18 El día que te perdí 1

Hola hola queridos lectores :3

Pues aqui les traigo la conti de Angeles y demonios NH SS (lo deja y se aleja corriendo a ponerse segura atras de un acrilico antibalas), espero les guste y no se torne tedioso, por otro lado esta es la parte un poco dramatica del fic asi que no tiene mucho humor, pero tiene mucho shonen :P

Se acercan las muertes de nuestros apreciados protagonistas y la aparicion de los mundos celestiales pero eso para el proximo cap :3

Tambien me gustaria que se pasearan por mis otros fics, aaaaaah y nomine mi propio OS Platica de hombre a hombre en Premios Naruyo de facebook, si lo leiste y te gustó seria muy lindo de tu parte que dejaras tu voto, solo pon en el buscador de face Premios Naruto y la misma pagina te dice que hacer para votar :3 Gracias.

Bueno ya no me prolongo.

Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto que tenia la nariz rota como la grana y de brillo singular :P ¡Jeii!

¡ENJOY!

**Cap. 18 El día que te perdí.**

Naruto por fin había logrado terminar su entrenamiento, además se había aprendido un discurso muy bien estructurado sobre la historia de su familia, el cual debia recitar frente al Consejo, todo con tal de ser reconocido y ser merecedor de Hinata, suspiró, extrañaba a su... amiga, sí, su amiga, no eran nada mas por el momento, aunque el queria que fueran mucho mas que eso.

-Naruto-san- llamaron a la puerta sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Pase!- respondió.

-Naruto-san, eh venido a que ensaye el discurso que dará frente al Consejo- explicó la mujer rubia que acababa de entrar a la habitación de Naruto.

-Pero es mi primer día de descanso, crei que me dejarian tomarme los tres últimos días dattebayo- regriminó haciendo berrinche como un niño.

-Pero Naruto-san, ¿qué no me dijo que todo esto lo hacia por alguien especial?- dijo Shion mientras inflabar las mejillas -que acaso no piensa dar lo mejor de si para lograr lo que quiere- preguntó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo indice y lo movia de arriba a abajo.

Naruto suspiró -muy bien, empecemos con la parte de los saludos formales-

Ese día lo pasó ensayando, cuando ya era de tarde, su abuelo apareció con algunos miembros del Consejo para cenar, asi que Naruto no pudo safarse del compromiso por ese día.

Al día siguiente paso algo similar y tampoco pudo salir de su casa, sinceramente esta situacion lo estaba desesperando, pues tenia demasiadas ganas de ver a Hinata.

Al tercer día encontró un tiempo libre, pero justo cuando iba a salir, Sasuke apareció malhumorado, soltando bufidos y murmurando maldiciones, le parecio divertido ver de esa manera a su amigo.

Sasuke había discutido con Sakura, al parecer la había encontrado con un tipo en una situacion muy comprometedora, por tercera vez. Según explicó, él no desconfiaba de Sakura, pero los celos le hacian hervir la sangre de la rabia que sentía, pues sabia perfectamente que el sujeto la estaba rondando, además aun no definian su relación y Sakura bien podria cansarse y decidir buscar nuevos horizontes.

Por otra parte, el rubio se preguntaba si algún hombre merodiaba a Hinata mientras el estaba lejos de ella, si asi era le partiria el culo con un rasengan a cualquiera que se le acercara a su chica.

Pocas veces Naruto había servido como divan para Sasuke, el cual había hablado sobre su molestia casi toda la tarde sin parar y el rubio lo había escuchado atentamente, por lo general era al reves, el ojiazul hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, y moreno... bueno Sasuke no lo callaba y parecia que lo escuchaba por lo menos.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se encontraba preparandose para la prueba que le pondria el Consejo, tomo el collar que le había regalado Hinata, besó el dije, lo apreto en su puño y con una sonrisa lo colocó alrededor de su cuello.

**OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Hinata había llorado mucho, casi no había dormido y no tenía animos de salir de su habitación. Ya era el día de la prueba de Naruto y por lo tanto el día que Toneri iría por la respuesta de Hinata. Se puso uno de los kimonos de su madre, hermoso y bien cuidado. Salió al corredor a esparar su destino con los ojos oscuresidos y la frente en alto con el orgullo caracteristico del Clan Hyuga.

**OoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Dió el discurso con gran precision, hizo las pausas correctas y declamó el lema de su clan como si lo supiera de toda la vida.

Los hombres del consejo sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza a manera de aprobacion, el consejero principal movió su mano en circulos para indicar que continuara con la siguiente parte de la prueba.

Naruto hizo una presentacion con kunais muy elaborada y extravagante demostrando su habilidad y buen tino.

"Si supieran que logró sacar esa rutina por muy poco" pensó Jiraija mientras observaba la demostracion de su nieto.

El ninja rubio comenzó a mostrar algunos jutsus básicos, pero que se necesitaba un gran control para lograrlos.

El ojiazul volteaba la mirada cada tanto a observar la villa, tenia un mal presentimiento. Se obligó a olvidarlo, dejarlo pasar y continuar con su prueba.

-¡Ey chico!- habló el consejero principal interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -Yo creo que lo que todos queremos ver es la famosa tecnica de tu padre- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los demás consejeros y estos asentian con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?- preguntó un poco confundido.

-Sí, ya sabes, el Rasengan-

Naruto sonrió amplimente, esa tecnica la dominaba y perfeccionaba desde los trece años.

-¡Kagebunshin no jutsu!- exclamó su tecnica mas usada y cincuenta Narutos aparecieron, todos ellos con rasengan en mano, rápidamente se dejaron caer sobre unas rocas antes seleccionadas para dicha prueba, creando una nube de humo que cuando se disperso podia verse tallado el nombre Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki sobre ellas, una letra por roca.

Minutos después los miembros del Consejo se acercaban a felicitarlo, le daban la mano y le palmeaban la espalda como si de su graduacion de la academia se tratara.

-Felicidades chico, eres oficialmente parte del Clan Namikaze- dijo el consejero principal.

-Bueno yo... muchas gracias, esto...- pero el joven rubio no pudo terminar su agradecimiento, pues se escuchó un estruendo muy grande proveniente de la villa que sacudió el piso bajo sus pies.

Seguntos después, un esceleto formado por chakra se ergia sobre las casas de Konoha.

-Naruto- llamó Jiraija - ve con Sasuke, yo resguardare a los miembros del Consejo-

-Hai- respondió y fue en ayuda de su amigo.

**OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Minutos antes...

Sakura caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de la aldea. Venia de pedir consejo a su maestra Tsunade, pues ultimamente había discutido mucho con Sasuke, aunque su sensei la dejo en las mismas porque cuando estaba por darle el secreto mas grande para atraer a un hombre y tenerlo a tus pies, la llamaron para realizar una cirugia en el hospital de Konoha.

Suspiró y por un segundo se sintió observada aunque extrañamente no había nadie en las calles. Decidió sentarse en la banca de un parque a pensar una solucion para sus problemas amorosos...

-¡Alejate de mi! ¿qué no entiendes un no por respuesta?- exclamó hacia un árbol a unos metros de ella.

-Mi determinación es mas grande que tu rechazo preciosa- dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules mientras bajaba del árbol antes mencionado.

-Ya te lo dije aleja...- pero la frase de la pelirrosa quedo sin terminar pues el ojiazul invocó una marioneta en forma de tigre.

Sakura esquivó el ataque del fiero animal, pero Menma aprovecho para asestarle un golpe de lleno en la espalda, la chica callo y rodó por el piso metros mas adelante, se levantó desorientada justo a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo ataque de la marioneta enemiga.

Cuando iba a regresar el ataque las fuerzas se le fueron del cuerpo, comenzo a marearse y ver borroso, alcanzó a ver a Menma con una esfera verde en sus manos y al animal que venia de nuevo a atacarla, escuchó la voz de Sasuke a lo lejos y con sus ultimas reservas de chakra soltó un puñetazo brutal sobre la marioneta.

-¡SHAANAAROOO!- gritó antes de desvanecerse y ser atrapada por los brazos de un pelinegro.

Sasuke estaba furioso, no había logrado alcanzar a Sakura y aquel bastardo la había atrapado entre sus brazos. Se había visto en la necesidad de activar el Susano para bloquear el ataque de las bestias que invocó el enemigo al verlo llegar.

-Bueno pues creo que ambos sabemos que ella se quedara conmigo- dijo Menma con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Sueltala ahora mismo!- ordenó Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, yo te la cuidare, ¡Sayonara!- se despidió el ojiazul para comenzar a alejarse con Sakura en brazos.

**OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooO**

-¡Dijiste que no atacarias la aldea!- reclamó Hinata a Toneri el cual acababa a llegar por su respuesta.

-Solo dije que no la destruiria si aceptabas venir conmigo-

-¡ACEPTO! Acepto... solo no lastimes a nadie, por favor- dijo la ojiperla con lágrimas en los ojos y acercandose al peliblanco.

-Asi me gusta- sonrió el hombre mientras levantaba el rostro de Hinata tomandola por el menton.

**OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

-¡Rasengan!-

Menma esquivó a Naruto por muy poco, el rubio alcanzó a llegar justo antes de que el enemigo se llevara a Sakura consigo.

-Tkss, eres una inutil- dijo el azabache a un punto donde aparentemente no había nadie.

Naruto lo vio confundido y repentinamente una rafaga de aire que llebaba hojas y petalos de rosa consigo formó un pequeño torbellino de donde apareció una mujer rubia.

-El maldito es rápido- dijo Shion señalando a Naruto -además no es mi culpa, se supone que tu serias sigiloso y no armarias tanto alboroto-

-Tkss, el Uchiha apareció de la nada y esta preciosidad no es una indefensa damisela precisamente ¡eeeeh!- contraatacó Menma -Toma, llevatela- dijo el azabache mientras le lanzaba a la rubia el cuerpo de Sakura y esta la recibia como si no pesara nada

Naruto veía la escena aun mas confundido.

-Despabila Dobe- dijo Sasuke llegando al lado del rubio.

-¿Eo? Aaa si, si, ¡regresanos a Sakura-chan!- habló el Uzumaki.

Sasuke se lanzó hacia Shion pero fue interceptado por Menma, que lo hizo retroceder tras el impacto de ambos. El heredero samuraí solo logró ver los cabellos rosas de Sakura alejarse.

-Yo sere su oponente- declaró el ojiazul de cabellos oscuros.

-Estas muy confiado, no podras con los dos- dijo el Uchiha.

-Jaja son ustedes los que estan muy confiados, comparados conmigo ustedes son unos mocosos- sonrió de medio lado -yo no solo soy mas fuerte que ustedes, sino que tengo la experiencia a mi favor-

Un chakra oscuro comenzó a salir del azabache enemigo, Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron en posicion de ataque.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó Naruto al sentir el chakra tan parecido al suyo pero lleno de odio.

-Mi nombre es Menma y por mi chakra bien podria apellidarme Uzumaki, pero no es asi, yo no tengo un apellido, ni un clan, soy la creacion de mi amo y estoy para cumplir su plan-

-Dobe si queremos tener una oportunidad debemos actuar juntos- dijo Sasuke.

-Si Teme-

Naruto se concentró y un chakra naranja comenzó a cubrirlo, pronto tomo aspecto zorruno mientras Sasuke volvia a activar el Susano.

**OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

-Sa-Sakura-chan- dijo preocupada la ojiperla al ver a su amiga inconsiente en brazos de una mujer rubia. Al observarla bien Hinata se dio cuenta que era la misma con la que vio a Naruto besarse -Sakura-chan, despierta-

-No despertara se ha quedado sin chakra- declaró la mujer -Toneri-sama podemos irnos-

Hinata la vio con fiereza, ¿qué le habian hecho a su amiga? ¿porque iria con ellos? Ella no queria que Sakura se alejara de Konoha.

-Lo siento Hinata-Hime pero no puedo arriesgarme a que huyas- dijo el peliblanco.

Cuando Hinata volteo solo logro ver una esfera de chakra y los ojos de Toneri viendola fijamente, sintió una opresion en el pecho y todo se volvió oscuro y confuso.

**OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

-Dobe tengo un plan- dijo Sasuke a su amigo.

Ambos habian lanzado ataques a Menma y el azabache había esquivado cada uno de ellos.

-Hagamoslo Teme-

Naruto creó tres clones de sombra que pronto formaron un rasengan cada uno, mientras Sasuke sacaba de entre sus ropas una shuriken gigante y la cubria con chakra del Susano.

Naruto con sus clones se encaminó al ataque, Sasuke lanzó la shuriken que se convinó al ataque de Naruto, de inmediato Menma esquivó los ataques e hizo desaparecer dos clones el tercero lo atacó directo y de frente mientras el "original", según Menma, llegaba en ataque aereo con rasengan en mano; una vez mas Menma esquivó el ataque del rubio saltando hacia atras haciendo que este impactara de lleno en el piso, mostrando una sonrisa confiada y engreida el azabache ojiazul caminó hacia el crater formado por el impacto.

-Les dije que estaban muy confiados y no podrian conmigo- pero justo al terminar la oracion la tierra bajo sus pies crujio y un golpe certero dado por Naruto recallo en su rostro mandandolo a volar y dar contra un árbol.

Naruto callo de pie y dando un salto se colocó al lado de Sasuke, mientra el enemigo se reincorporaba con chakra oscuro aun emanando de su cuerpo.

-Teme, ten cuidado, es un tipo poderoso y si tiene chakra Uzumaki sera dificil vencerlo- habló el rubio.

-No te preocupes Dobe, esto sera como un entrenamiento contigo y como siempre perdera un Uzumaki- dijó el Uchiha con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Oii Teme!- dijo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo con un sonoro puff.

"Un clon, pero ¿cómo?" Pensó la sombra sanguinaria, para observar mas alla el árbol en el que se suponia deberia estar clavada la shuriken gigante que usó Sasuke pero este solo tenia unas marcas "Ya veo la shuriken que me arrojó al inicio el Uchiha era el Uzumaki original transformado" Menma hizo un ademan de retirarse para seguir los pasos de Naruto pero antes de siquiera dar un paso Sasuke lanzó las llamas de Amateratsu para bloquear el camino.

-Somos solo tu y yo-

-Je je je, Arreglemos cuentas-

**OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

"No deben de estar muy lejos" pensaba el rubio Uzumaki mientras saltaba de rama en rama, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al observar una melena negra azulada mecerce con el viento.

-¿Hi-Hinata-chan?- "¿qué hace aqui Hina-chan?"

Y entonces lo vio, sus ojos tristes desbordando en llanto pero las facciones de su rostro eran serias e imperturbables.

-¿Hinata-chan?- volvio a preguntar.

Las manos de la ojiperla comenzaron a juntar chakra para después lanzarse contra el rubio.

-Na... ruto.. kun-

-Hinata-chan detente, ¿qué...- pero la pregunta se vio interrumpida cuando la pelinegra dio un salto hacia atras y un hombre peliblanco se acerco a ella pasando una mano por la cintura de la joven y atrayendola hacia el.

-¿Te gusta mi hermosa Hime, Namikaze?- preguntó el hombre albino.

-¡Suelta a Hinata-chan!- gritó el ojiazul.

-¿La quieres?... tomala- con un movimiento de mano por parte de Toneri, Hinata volvió a atacar a Naruto, este esquivaba los ataques desconcertado, pues en los ojos de su Hina-chan se podia ver que no queria herirlo.

-¡Hinata reacciona! ¡Hinata detente!- pedía el Uzumaki a gritos.

Toneri observaba con una sonrisa como Hinata obedecia cada orden que el daba.

-Toneri-sama- habló su rubia creacion -Eh preparado el lugar para la ceremonia, la princesa hindú esta neutralizada y solo falta que pase el mensaje al Heredero Samuraí-

-Muy bien- el peliblanco juntó chakra en su mano derecha formando una esfera y la introdujo dentro de la rubia, la cual solo se encorvó un poco -Encargate de Namikaze, asi como hiciste con su padre-

-Hai Toneri-sama-

En el mismo instante que esa conversacion ocurria, Naruto logró detener a Hinata, juntó chakra especial en una mano y rápidamente la intrudujo en el pecho ella, encontró de inmediato aquello que la estaba controlando, lo sacó y destruyó con coraje. La pelinegra cayó inconciente en los brazos de Naruto, pero justo cuando iba a estrecharla para que nadie se la arrebatara una fuerza jalo el cuerpo de la chica, misma que empujó el suyo hacia atras haciendo caer un par de metros atras.

-Sayonara, Namikaze Naruto- dijo el hombre peliblanco con la ojiperla en brazos mientras se desvanecia.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinaataaaaaa!- gritó el rubio desesperado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio donde Naruto pudo calmarse, vio a la rubia frente a él.

-Sabes que no podras ganarme, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo el ojiazul, despues de todo ella lo había ayudado con la prueba frente al Consejo.

-No me subestimes Namikaze, al fin de cuentas yo mate a tu padre- declaró la rubia -mi amo me ha dado un mandato y mi existencia solo es para servirlo- dijo la mujer y una cortina de hojas filosas como cuchillas atacaron al Uzumaki.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

Sasuke no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sabia que el maldito de Menma tampoco lo hacia, la lucha estaba muy pareja y hasta le pareceria que en ocasiones el azabache se controloba para no herirlo de gravedad.

Comenzaba a concentrarse para ir al ataque con un Chidori, pero antes de lograrlo un hombre aparecio a un lado del enemigo.

-Amo- dijo el ojiazul mientras hacía una muy marcada reverencia.

-Es suficiente Menma, debo hablar con Uchiha- el Otsutsuki pasó a la mujer entre sus brazos al azabache y fue cuando Sasuke pudo ver su rostro; era Hinata.

-Deja a Hinata o si no...- dijo el samuraí mientras rayos aparecian el su mano izquierda.

-Ahora no estas en posicion de dar ordenes y mucho menos amenazas- el albino camino hacia el Uchiha -ahora estas unicamente en la condicion de cooperar o Haruno Sakura pagara por tu decision-

Menma desaparecio del lugar y Sasuke desactivo su tecnica.

-Muy bien asi me gusta-

**OooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

-Detente, ya te lo eh dicho, no podras ganarme- Naruto pensaba en una forma de noquear a su ribal para no tener que seguir peleando con ella, sinceramente no era de su agrado el lastimar a una mujer.

Shion lanzó una especie de lianas que apresaron al rubio y ella se acerco a él en el proceso.

-Lo se- la mujer comenzaba a tener sus ojos vidriosos, eso a Naruto le dio mala espina -pero mi amo me dio un regalo para destruirte aunque yo tambien tenga de desaparecer en el proceso-

Sus azules ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa...

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

¡PUUUUMM! (Sonidos cortesia de MariaTheCharmix Productions)

En sus oidos retumbó la estruendosa detonacion; Sasuke volteo hacia el lugar donde el humo se alzaba sabiendo que Naruto se encontraba hacia esa direccion.

-Nada escapa de una explosion como esa, asi como nada escapa de mi jutsu-

Una esfera de energia rodeo al pelinegro y ambos ninjas desaparecieron del lugar.

**OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooO**

Polvo, humo y destruccion, eran todo lo que podia ver Naruto el cual se había salvado por poco, había reunido un poco de chakra natural con el modo sabio (que no controlaba muy bien) se cubrió con su chakra especial (por ser Uzumaki) y se alejo lo mas que pudo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dattebayo- chilló el rubio con ojos en blanco.

Fue directo a donde Sasuke pero no lo encontró por ningun sitio, debia encontrarlo... se sentó sobre la tierra desquebrajada y se concentró en juntar chakra natural, después de un par de minutos activo su modo sabio y localizó al Teme no muy lejos de la aldea.

Naruto sintó su corazón latir fuertemente para luego oprimirse deseperado, el chakra de Sasuke estaba peligrosamente bajo mientras el de Hinata se elevaba enormemente, ambas situaciones eran malas.

"Si el Teme se queda sin chakra morira" penso el rubio "Si Hinata-chan sigue elevando su chakra su cuerpo no lo resistira"

Naruto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo para encontrarse con sus amigos...

**_Fic del capitulo_**

Gracias por leer

Feliz noche buena (24 dic)

Feliz navidad (25 dic)

Y Feliz año nuevo

Gracias por no abandonar mi historia y seguir esperando, aunue trade prometo actualizarla y no dejarla botada. Ya viene el descenlace del pasado y la continuidad del presente :3

De nuevo gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, tortas de la barda, isotopos radioactivos, bombas molotov, cartas con antrax o simplemente un sapesin.

Tu opinion seria linda y me ayuda a saber si la historia esta gustando asi como va o le doy un giro jeje soy abierta a las nuevas ideas aunque a veces hago berrinche :P

Nos estamos leyendo

Babye ttebayo

24 dic 2015

P.D. Dilculpen las faltas de ortografia, errores o cualquier cosa que baje la calidad a la lectura, publico desde mi cel y la edicion no siempre me es posible asi que una sincera disculpa. Si el error es muy grave por favor haganmelo saber, gracias :3


End file.
